Buoyancy vs Gravity
by AlexJanna
Summary: A Fearsome pirate falls in love with his captive, but will rough seas and enemies around every corner allow them to be together? Complete
1. The Setting Sun

Sunday, September 30, 2007

A/N I was watching an old movie about Sinbad and it sprung the idea for a really good pirate Gravi fanfic. So I hope ya'll will get interested and want more!

(Chapter 1 : The Setting Sun)

A short but fearsome slightly femininely shaped man stood at the helm looking out at the setting sun across the ocean. The orange glint of the golden orb in the horizon was bouncing off his dark matted pink hair and reflecting in his dark violet eyes.

A warm smile spread across the short but fierce pirate captain's face. His life is the sea and his love the wind that fills his sails carrying him to all corners of the earth. This vessel was all he needed. His friends and family were all swabbing the deck, drinking rum bellow deck or checking coordinates in the Captain's cabin. His crew was loyal and fought valiantly for him in the face of danger and death.

His first mate and best friend, Hiroshi, had been with him from the beginning and would most likely follow him to the end. His younger sister, Maiko, was the only female on the ship, but the crew regarded her as one of them. She was fierce and rough, but could be kind and gentle when it was called for. The older, but stunningly attractive man, Ryuichi, dancing a pink bunny, Kumagoro, along the railing was like a brother to the Captain of the Bad Luck pirate vessel. They met in a crowded street in Rome both running from the Gestapo and both hitching a ride on the back of a gypsy wagon. From that day on they were virtually inseparable. The ship's accountant and "business" manager, Fujisaki, was a short, anal retentive green haired man with a sharp business like tone that screamed "I don't take crap off of no one", not even the feared pirate captain himself.

Smiling to himself he could hear his "accountant" and his first mate arguing over the next "job" they were to take on. The captain couldn't care less what job they take as long as involved a good fight and some good booty. That's what kept the beat up Bad Luck afloat.

The captain of Bad Luck had a reputation for not leaving survivors, but how do people know that if there were never any survivors? He was merciful, but always for a price. That was how he acquired Fujisaki, and many of his other crew. He told them they would have to work on the ship until he was satisfied with them then he would either kill them or throw them over board. Thankfully he almost never had to do that. His charm, natural charisma, and kindness always wiggled its way into his captive's hearts and they almost never decided to leave even when he gave them the chance. Although he had won over Fujisaki with this tactic, Fujisaki claimed that he was just staying on to organize their abysmal book keeping. Not that normal pirate ships kept financial books, but apparently the Bad Luck did.

Looking at his abused, but never wrong compass Captain Shuichi made light adjustments to their heading and continued to keep a sharp look out for trouble. When you were a pirate in the western Pacific Ocean you had to have a constant weary eye out for trading company ships packing heat and other unfriendly pirate ships. One of those unfriendly pirate vessels was none other than the feared ASK, captained by Taki Aizawa The Terrible. The bastard of the sea as Captain Shuichi liked to call him.

Growing up on the butt crack of society Taki had a skewed vision of what life should be like. To him raping, pillaging, and plundering were common practice and every one should partake in the sins that would qualify you for the lowest darkest circle of Hell. Shuichi hated that man with a passion and his crew agreed whole heartedly. Where pirates treated their crew with respect and honor, Taki's crew was mistreated and often beaten to death with out a moment's hesitation. This fear of their captain also entailed a wild animal aspect to the unlucky souls aboard the ASK. They were almost uncontrollable and that was the way Taki liked it. He wasn't even wanted at the five year Pirate King's assembly, though since he was a Pirate King every one tolerated his presence.

His favorite past time at these meetings was to make passes and get inevitable shot down by none other then Captain Shuichi. This game of Taki's was one Shuichi could definitely live with out.

The sound of foot steps from behind him shook Shuichi out of his scouting silence and he turned to greet his first mate. "Captain, we have finally decided on a job."

Shuichi beamed a beautiful and surprisingly clean smile at his best friend. One thing Shuichi did not tolerate on his ship was unhygienic practices, much to his crew's displeasure. "Good! Hiro tell me; what has Fujisaki come with?"

"Well he wants us to try and capture an NG Trading Company ship. He says he used to work for NG Trade and he knows all about their anti-pirate tactics. He thinks it will be a breeze." Shuichi could plainly see the anxiety on his friend's face. NG Trading Company was one of the most feared and sought after cargo carriers in the sea. They were notorious for sinking pirate ships no matter how fierce they were. The head of NG Trade was Tohma Seguchi, the most powerful man in Asia and the surrounding contents.

One thing Shuichi loved was a challenge and some how this job pulled on him. He knew he at least had to try to take the ship in question. "So where are we headed to take this NG ship?"

Once again anxiety played across Hiro's features. "Well Captain… It's not just one ship, it's five."

Shuichi turned to his first mate in horror.

* * *

Eiri Uesugi was standing silently leaning against the railing of the NG Trading Company's flagship leading its four smaller but no less capable sister ships. His sandy blonde hair whipped across his face as he closed his deep golden eyes feeling the evening sun arm his face. Eiri Uesugi was brother-in-law to the powerful Tohma Seguchi, who acted like Eiri's older, over bearing and over protective brother. Eiri's older sister, Mika Seguchi was the "trophy" wife of Tohma, though she rivaled her husband in business and came to wealth in her own rite.

Like every thing in life, Tohma turned a supposed "family" vacation into a business opportunity and was dragging his in-laws half was across the continent to trade with some important Chinese trading post. The most disappointed about this business trip was Eiri's younger, darker brother, Tatsuha Uesugi. Tatsuha was a scheming, dark haired, dark eyed young man. His favorite thing to do was seduce young unsuspecting women and on occasion men, when the mood struck him. He knew that on a large ship the only women he would encounter would happen to be his sister and the only men wouldn't even be worth a look-see.

Though despite the "disadvantages" Eiri was actually some what pleased with how things were working out. He had time to relax and write his novels. Eiri was an "up and coming" novelist of the romantic genre. He hated it but it was the only thing he really knew how to write well. He, like his brother, had a knack for seducing the beautiful but tended to keep his leaning more toward the females of the species. Very few, if any, males interested him enough to even consider.

Eiri for the most part was a spoiled noble with more money than Midis. He was educated and looked down upon any one who didn't exactly meet his standards of sociability. He had very few friends and even fewer lovers. He never kept anyone around for very long.

As the ship rocked smoothly on the waves he opened his eyes to watch the remainder of the sun drift bellow the surface of the water. A hand reached out and touched his shoulder causing him to jump in surprise.

"Eiri-san, are you enjoying yourself?" It was his annoying "brother", Tohma. His smile, ever fake and painted onto a hardened business face.

"What do you want Tohma?" Eiri didn't spare any pleasantries with his in-law, and Tohma never expected him to.

Still fake smiling, "Awww, Eiri-san can't I just come up to talk with my favorite brother with out having an ulterior motive?"

Eiri raised his brow and frowned. "No, Tohma, you can't. As I said, 'what do you want?'" Eiri knew he wanted something.

Tohma's smile slightly wavered, "Eiri-san we are headed into heavily pirated waters. I just want you to be careful, o.k.?" Eiri nodded. He didn't think they were going to have a problem, after all Tohma did add four ships to the fleet just to protect his family. Spending such expense seemed rather wasteful to Eiri, but he preferred to limit the amount of advice he tried to give Tohma.

When Tohma turned to leave Eiri resumed his watching of the sea. Some how he felt something was going to happen tomorrow though he didn't quite know what it was. The setting sun was pulling at him telling him to get ready, but for what he couldn't even begin to fathom. The orange-pink orb was telling him something but he didn't know how to interpret it. Shaking his head he turned away from the railing and began to walk bellow deck to his cabin.

* * *

A/N I hope you are all hooked by now. I tried my hardest to make this one interesting enough to get ya'll to want to keep reading and I think I might have down it. Comments are welcome, suggestions are welcome. Enjoy!


	2. Stalking the Prey

Sunday, September 30, 2007

A/N This one is a bit shorter then the I would normally write, but hey it works right? Enjoy it!

(Chapter 2 : Stalking the Prey)

The next morning Shuichi awoke to the sun shinning in through the windows of his cabin. Sitting up and stretching his tired muscles he couldn't wait to get started. Fujisaki, Hiro, and Shuichi stayed up late in the night discussing their plan of action. It might sound a tad cowardly but hey! They were one against five any tactic to get his booty and excitement was o.k. with Shuichi; as long as there were no unnecessary casualties. He didn't like to waste human life; not that he didn't already have blood on his hands, but he preferred to keep it to a minimum.

After cleaning up and getting dressed Captain Shu exited his cabin and took the stairs to the helm two at a time. Upon reaching the top he witnesses his first mate and accountant arguing over something that didn't even really matter, in Shu's opinion. Walking up to his friends he laid a hand on each of their shoulders and smiled up at them brightly. "Good morning, you two! Now what is the problem?"

Fujisaki opened his mouth, but Hiro cut him off. "It seems that the NG ships we are scheduled to take this afternoon are very heavily armed." Glaring at the small green haired man Hiro was hoping against hope that upon hearing this Shuichi would abandon the plan and go with the alternative. To his dismay Shuichi just continued to smile.

"That's no big deal! I only plan on taking one ship any way. I would rather not spread my crew too thin you know. I'm not completely stupid." At that last phrase Fujisaki snorted and held back a giggle.

"That's not the only problem. The flagship is carrying Seguchi himself." Hiro was on the verge of begging his captain to rethink this.

Shuichi frowned a little and took his hands off their shoulders. Stepping over to the helm he leaned on it. "Hm… that is indeed interesting. Seguchi-san never accompanies his ships unless it's a really, really big haul." Shuichi turned back to his first mate and manager with a wide grin on his face. "This is going to be a really good day."

Both Hiro and Fujisaki gaped at their captain as they watched him skip down the stairs to greet the rest of the crew in the early morning.

Fujisaki addressed Hiro even though he was still watching his strange captain. "Do you think he has a death wish?"

Hiro snapped his head to look at Fujisaki and glared at him. "This was your idea!"

The manager turned slowly toward his companion and replied, "I never thought he would actually go for it. I mean its complete suicide. I know it will work, but only if you are stark raving mad."

Hiro turned back to watch his captain get tackled by Ryuichi and Kuma-chan, "Well Shu definitely is plenty of that." Shaking his head he turned back to the helm and began to adjust the coordinates.

* * *

Eiri awoke with a feeling of dread. It was the kind of dread that said, "Look out your life will change forever today" and he didn't like it one bit. After cleaning himself up he walked up on deck. Looking around he saw the same weary look reflected on every single crew member's face.

Tohma was directing some cabin boys and Mika was lecturing some crew men on how to handle the delicate merchandise. Tatsuha was staring off in to space, no doubt thinking about one of his many lovers he had left back on shore.

Eiri was in no mood to hear Tohma speak so he continued up a pair of stairs to the helm and just admired the view from a higher point. The captain took no mind of him nor did Eiri acknowledge his presence.

While looking out over the ocean he noticed a small black dot drifting out on the horizon. Leaning forward and squinting he heard a yell from the crow's nest acknowledging he wasn't just seeing things.

It took the little black speck a good twenty minutes to finally come within range to make out what it was. It seemed to be a ship no bigger than the four guarding the one Eiri was currently perched on. As it grew closer Eiri saw something glint in the sun and he swore what he saw was pink.

* * *

Lowering the telescope Shuichi had an almost scarily gigantic smile plastered to his face.

Hiro, still feeling reluctant walked up to his captain, "Captain, which ship do you want to storm?"

Shuichi bounced up and down in excitement and pointed at the fleet that was steadily growing closer. "I want the big one!"

Hiro's mouth dropped for the second time that day. "You… you want the flagship? But Shu that's the most heavily armed and well guarded of the five vessels. Surely it would be wiser to take one of the-" He was cut off.

"No Hiro." Shuichi had lost his happy bounce and was now mentally preparing himself for the job ahead. "I want the flagship. It's most heavily armed and the most well guarded of the five, therefore it will have the best booty. I want it, and I am going to get it." The determination in his captain's voice made Hiro admit defeat and continue to steer the ship toward what he thought would be there demise.

Shuichi, noticing his friend finally submit, turned back to continue to watch his victims from afar. Smiling to himself he had a wonderful feeling about today.

Eiri on the other side of the expanse of water separating the fleet from the other mysterious ship was anxious. This is the moment the sun warned him about. His life would change here and now. It frightened him a little bit, but he was also overflowing with anticipation. He could hear Tohma's voice from behind him voicing his concern to the captain, he heard the captain reassure the other, shorter blonde that it was probably just a trade ship from a smaller trade company.

Once the ships have come within site range of each other…

"Captain they have raised the friendly flag." Shuichi grinned; it was going exactly as he had wanted.

"Give it few minutes before raising our friendly flag." Then after a pause and an excited jump Shu said, "Then when we get right on them raise the Jolly Roger underneath the friendly." Sure it was dishonest but hey! They are pirates. If they can't be at least a little bit dishonest then who could?

Hiro nodded in acknowledgement and turned to ready the friendly flag. They had used this tactic before, usually on larger ships. Upon seeing the friendly flag they would lower their guard and relax until they noticed Bad Luck heading straight for them then it would already be too late. Cannons would cripple the unsuspecting vessel and men would jump aboard brandishing swords and guns alike. It never failed.

When the mystery ship had raised their friendly flag the captain once again reassured the nervous Tohma and continued to steer.

But within minutes every one on board noticed the ship slowing down and its course was not changing. It was heading right for them! Eiri began to step away form the railing.

Tohma stepped toward the railing squinting at the ship that was close… too close to them. His eyes widened when his saw a bright faced and pink haired man waving at him from the opposing ship. 'Oh shit!' Tohma had heard about a fierce pirate captain that traveled these waters; a captain with pink hair and violet eyes.


	3. Storming the NG with Some Distractions

Saturday, October 06, 2007

A/N Sorry this chapter took me sooooo long to write. I had some computer malfunctions and then my muse up and left on me. I had to wait for it to return to even begin to think about how to write this chapter. I hope you find it funny and not too long. Enjoy, and comment as you please.

(Chap 3: Storming the NG With Some Pleasant Distractions)

Putting his hand back down to his side Shuichi inhaled the ocean air and smiled brightly into the sun. They were nearing their target and Shu could here the men beginning to become restless in deck. They wanted some booty, and not the warm fleshy kind. Their captain knew how they felt. From the very first coin Shuichi ever stole he became thirsty for more. It was like a thirst that couldn't be quenched.

Smiling to himself, reminiscing about his first thievery he turned at the sound of his sister's heeled boots approaching him. He greeted Maiko warmly, "Maiko! Are you ready?"

Maiko was geared for battle. Though Shu didn't feel her constant display of artillery was necessary he indulged her and let he do what she wanted. She looked at him with anticipation. "Oni-san, are we going to board soon? I can't wait." She walked and stood next to her older brother. They matched in height and shape. Her hair a dark brown while his was a surprisingly natural pink there was still no denying a family resemblance.

Grinning from ear to ear Shuichi put an arm around his sister, "Get the men ready. I want to hear you screaming your head off." Maiko gave a maniacal laugh and sauntered down the stairs to the main deck. Maiko was notorious for her fierce but inspiring speeches right before invading their target vessel. When ever the men heard one of Maiko's abusive yet inspiring speeches they always ran head first into danger with no doubt of prevailing.

* * *

Tohma was staring bewildered at the approaching enemy vessel. He could hear the crazed screaming coming from their main deck and the panic that had broken out amongst the men. Obviously he wasn't the only one that noticed the bright main of pink hair on the approaching ship.

The captain of the NG Flagship quickly began to scream out directions and orders at the scurrying men. Cannons were being rolled over the deck to their positions as the ones bellow deck had been done the same.

Tohma kept his eyes on the approaching threat. The light green orbs of his eyes widened in shock as a silky black flag sporting a skull and cross bones was raised on the nearing vessel. With out thinking, the short man turned and made his way down to the main deck. Hell if he was going to let some pink pip squeak take his ship with out a fight.

* * *

Maiko stood in front of the scraggly yet clean pirates before her. "Men, today is the day!" A cheer erupted from the armed vagabonds. "We are going to attempt to take an NG Trading Company Ship." Silence fell upon the deck. Shuichi and Hiro both observed from the helm. "And you know what? We're going to take that fucking ship and the shiny stuff inside of it!!!!" The men once again erupted in cheers, shaking their weapons in the air. "Now get your good for nothing asses over there and show those rich boys how real men gain their wages!" By the time Maiko had uttered the last word they had sailed right next to the NG ship and now were being fired upon. She turned and fired her pistol in the air signaling the men to rush the deck and their target.

Shuichi turned to his friend and first mate. "You know what to do, Hiro. See you on the other side." With a wide gleeful smile Shuichi jumped over the railing and landed on the deck of the Bad Luck flawlessly. Watching his captain run for the NG Hiro shook his head and made his way bellow deck to direct the cannon fire.

Shuichi grabbed a rope and swung over the short stretch of ocean that separated the two ships. Landing on the main deck of the NG Shuichi took in the sight before him. Individual battles were ragging around him while he could see several of his men breaking through the doors that lead bellow deck... this was a little easier than he had originally thought.

* * *

Bellow deck Tatsuha was soaking himself in rum when he heard the cannons erupt and the sounds of battle on the deck above him. Before he could even move a cold steel blade was pressed against his neck and all his movements ceased as not to inflict damage on himself.

Slowly turning his head to see his opponent Tatsuha came face to face with a pink bunny. Blinking his eyes and shaking his head a little the bunny still did not disappear "I really need to stop drinking so much rum."

A gleeful giggle emitted from behind the pink bunny and Tatsuha looked up to meet deep brown eyes with a warm and playful gleam. The young man's mouth dropped open and he took in the beautiful features of the man before him. His face was still young yet older than Tats by quite a few years. His dark brown hair framed the man's face and flowed over his collar in a shaggy and un-kept manner. His eyes gleamed and his smile literally brightened the gloomy storage room filled with food and rum. Tatsuha couldn't tear his eyes away from the seemingly gentle and innocent man holding a very dangerous weapon to his throat.

"Silly boy! You aren't imagining us. This is Kumagoro!" The older man held up the pink bunny shook it in the bewildered teen's face. "And I am Ryuichi! Kumagoro, you were right we did find some thing shiny down here." Tatsuha's eye brow rose at the fact that the man in front of him was talking to a plushy pink bunny. "What's your name Shiny-san?"

Tatsuha frowned, 'Shiny-san? Come on!' "My name's Tatsuha Uesugi." As an after thought he added, "Release me at once!" 'Although I wouldn't mind taking you prisoner...'

The older man just stared. "No. I found you and if you want to go then you will have to fight me."

Tatsuha nearly fell off the stool he was perched on in laughter. "You can't be serious. You couldn't hurt a fly!" Before Tatsuha knew what had happened he heard some ripping noises and his shirt was lying open. He stopped laughing and looked down at his chest in confusion then back at the man with the pink bunny.

Ryuichi looked dead serious now the gleeful gleam was gone and he was now radiating strength. "Silly boy, you should not say such things about some one you do not even know." Tatsuha took a visible gulp and continued to stare up at the man. He may look dangerous as hell but he sure was sexy. "Now if you will follow me I will take you captive." Tatsuha may be attracted to this man but he sure as hell wasn't about to just let this guy boss him around. No matter how cute he looked holding the plushy animal.

Struggling to his feet Tatsuha quickly drew his sword and flicked his wrist to slash his opponent's shirt for shoulder to hip. "And if I refuse?" 'I could have some fun with this guy.'

Ryuichi looked down at his shirt. "That was my favorite shirt. Now I'm mad." Ryu lunged and Tat just barely dodged the thrust.

The small room quickly filled with the sound of swords clashing together dangerously. Tatsuha couldn't help but smirk. Not only was Ryuichi dead sexy but he was one of the best opponents Tatsuha had ever faced. His form was perfect and he didn't show a single sign of fatigue. Tatsuha on the other hand was quickly becoming winded. Sweat slid down the side of his face and his shirt was sticking to his shoulders and chest like glue.

Ryuichi was a skilled swordsman. He learned a great many things throughout his life and continued to learn with every new day. He could easily slay most of his opponents but this boy was something else. Ryuichi could feel his movements lagging ever so slightly and his breathing becoming heavier with the effort of keeping up with the younger man in front of him. It probably didn't help that Ryuichi was taking notice of the Tatsuha's sweat gleamed skin and nearly soaked shirt. If he was going to win this battle and take his man captive he would have to end it soon.

Ryuichi pushed Tatsuha back with every thrust driving him nearer to the wall opposite the door. With a quick and carefully executed flick of his wrist Ryuichi succeeded in flinging Tatsuha's sword form his hands. The clatter of metal against wood echoed as the sword hit the floor.

Tatsuha felt the hilt of his sword leave his hand and his back hitting the wall as Ryuichi closed the distance between them and held his sword perpendicularly against Tat's throat.

Ryuichi was breathing hard holding his hand steadily as he starred into Tatsuha's dark brown eyes. Tatsuha's mouth was partially open inhaling shaking breaths. He watched a drop of sweat slide down Ryu's face; leaning he face just a little closer Tatsuha smelled the older man's sweat mixed with a soft comforting smell of Ryu.

Ryu watched as Tat leaned closer and his eyes began to glaze. With out thinking he dropped his sword and attacked the younger man's partially opened lips. A spark of heat spread through his lips and circulated through out his whole body making Ryu thrust his tongue deep into Tatsuha's already responding mouth. Tatsuha's tongue met Ryu's half way and they began to battle. Sliding his hands up Tat's chest to curve around his neck and tangle in his opponents sweat dampened hair Ryu pressed himself against Tats groin and chest. The younger man moaned into his attacker's mouth and glided his hands around Ryu's waist to cup his perfectly tight ass through loose cloth pants.

At the feel of his ass being groped Ryu thrust his hips harder into Tatsuha's quickly hardening groin. With a gasp of pleasure Tatsuha broke the heated kiss and threw his head back. Ryuichi was gasping for air and shacking slightly. Tatsuha leaned his full weight against the wall and closed his eyes. He popped them open when he hears a quiet giggle.

He looked at the older man whose hands were still tangled in his hair. With the look of pure glee and playfulness back in his eyes Ryu said, "You know you are still my prisoner Shiny-san." Tatsuha barely had time to think before Ryu had grabbed on of the hands grasping onto the older man's ass and twisted it forcing Tatsuha to spin around while his chest was none too gently slammed against the wall he had been trapped against. Ryuichi had quickly pulled his other arm toward his back and he was now in the process of tying them together with rope in a very tight knot.

Tatsuha gasped a little when his hands were being tied but he couldn't altogether feel remorseful about being taken hostage. After all, his captor was extremely sexy and a great kisser. At least he would get off this god forsaken ship and have a little excitement.

* * *

Shuichi watched his men quickly beating back the NG's crew and tying up the already beaten and injured ones. Shu turned to stride over to the tied up Tohma Seguchi when he heard heavy foot step behind him and the faint sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath.

With out a moment's hesitation Shu spun around and blocked the attack with his own well worn sword. Looking up into the face of his attacker Shuichi was temporarily stunned. Piercing golden eyes caught his attention. Shuichi's breath escaped him as a sun colored lock of hair fell to cover one of those disturbingly beautiful golden orbs.

Noticing the pink haired mans hesitation the tall light skinned man with striking features added pressure to clashed swords and pushed the smaller man backward. Shuichi felt the change and jumped back in surprise. The taller man fixed the pirate captain with a death glare and thrust the deadly metal at him with force.

Shuichi quickly parried and jumped out of reach. "You know it's very rude to attack a man from behind." A slight smile was growing on the pink haired captain's face.

The taller blond man just kept the stoic expression and replied, "You heard me coming so I didn't think it mattered much." once again thrusting his sword at the captain.

Shuichi grinned and parried with easy. 'This gorgeous blond man with a bad attitude is intriguing.' Shu decided to stop playing the defensive and take a little offense to see how his adversary would handle it. The tall blond obviously had skill but could he beat an infamous pirate captain at his favorite past time?

Shuichi began his erratic but effective attack on the man challenging him. Quickly gaining ground Shu's smile widened with delight at seeing his foe holding his own. The pirate captain could tell this was going to be a very fun fight. The blond was surprised that such a perceptibly weak looking man could possibly be this skilled at the art of swordsmanship. He could feel himself growing ever more frustrated with the smug little smile plastered on the pink punk's face. It was almost like he was going easy on him.

The tall blonde's frustration reached a peak and he growled at the little man before him. "You don't have go easy on me. I am more then capable of besting you, you little punk!" Shuichi raised an eye brow. No body had ever called him a punk before. He wasn't sure he should let this one live after he was done teaching him a lesson in fencing. After all he was a Pirate King; he had the right to kill any one he damn well chose to. But he didn't think it would necessary in this circumstance.

"No one has ever called me a punk before." Shuichi parried and lunged. "You are quite lucky you are still alive." The blonde's left eye twitched ever so slightly and Shuichi just beamed up at him with pearly whites. "What, prey tell, is your name?" Shu was just the tad bit curious who his opponent was, incase it ever came in handy.

The tall blond glared, "Eiri Uesugi." No further need to draw out the conversation Eiri just continued his assault on the little pink pirate.

"Well Uesugi-san, aren't the least bit curious as to who you are fighting?" Shuichi couldn't help the mocking tone, this guy was just so easy to annoy.

Eiri grunted in effort and merely continued on with his strenuous activity. Shuichi sighed in mock reluctance. "Well since you are so interested as to know the name of the man that will beat your cute little ass I will tell you." Parrying Shuichi jumped back, holding his sword tip down in front of him, he took a little curtsy, "Captain Shuichi Shindo, Ninth Pirate King, also known as The Pink Death, at your service." With a glint of laughter in his eyes Shuichi resumed the attack position and smiled brightly and the slightly baffled Eiri in front of him.

Eiri only let his surprise show for a split second then erased all emotion from his face and continued his assault on the pirate captain. 'How the hell was I supposed to know this kid was the captain, much less a frigging Pirate King.' Eiri could feel sweat beginning to stick his shirt to his skin and movements become forced and more difficult to control. He had to end this fight quickly.

Shuichi could see his opponent begin to struggle and smiled inwardly at the effortless motions he was displaying. His endless amount of energy came in handy no matter what he was doing. But if he didn't have that endless amount of energy to draw from he would definitely be in trouble. This Uesugi-san was good, really good.

With one final push Shuichi pushed Eiri against the main mast on he deck and crossed they're swords together causing a very sharp lethal "X" right against Eiri's throat. Breathing hard and glaring hard at the little man holding him hostage Eiri could do nothing but breath and stare.

Shuichi gave the taller man between him and the mast a beautiful smile. "I though you were supposed to kick my ass?" Uesugi-san struggled against the swords, to no avail. The pirate captain was definitely stronger than he looked.

Shuichi starred into the angry golden eyes. Lifting his left hand into the air he snapped his middle finger against his thumb creating a loud crack that shot through the air. Immediately Three men almost twice the size of the small captain appeared by his side and jumped on the angry seething Eiri. Wrestling him to the ground and his sword out of his hands they tied him up and carried him to the railing along with the other NG crew members.

Sighing heavily and whipping sweat from his fore head Shu turned around to face the smallest of the three mountain sized men. "Yes?"

The colossal man bowed low enough to reach Shuichi's shoulders and held out both hands presenting the sharpened silver sword with intricate gold handle that the blond was fighting with, taking the sword from the man Shu said, "Ah, yes thank you. See that you aren't too rough with him. I plan on using him later." The mountain nodded and made his way back to his comrades.

Shuichi looked at the sword now in his hands and admired the workmanship that must have gone into it. Although he much preferred his much used, beat up, and loved sword he could still see that added use and keeping this one fore himself. Shaking his head and turning to walk over the capture crew he caught sight of Ryuichi climbing out from bellow deck leading a tied up, and what looked like, darker version of the newly acquainted Uesugi-san.

Tad curios he detoured and walk toward his old friend. "Ryu? What do you have there?"

Ryu heard his friend and captains voice and raced toward him, nearly dragging the worn out looking man behind him. "Shu-chan! Shu-chan! Look what I caught!" Shuichi studied the captive, taking in his flushed face, sliced up shirt and slightly glazed over eyes.

"Ryu... What exactly did you do him?" the captain gave his friend a quizzical look. Almost sure he knew exactly what went down bellow deck, Shu still thought it would better to hear it form Ryu.

Ryu lowered his gaze and began tracing circles on the wood deck with his right foot. He put on his best puppy eyes and looked back at his captain. "Nothing much; I just beat him at my sword game. Then I tied him up..." He hopped his captain would leave it there.

Shuichi shook his head, "Ryu you know we can't keep him." Ryu immediately began to cry and jumped onto his new captive's side causing him to stagger with out the use of his arms, but amazingly stay standing.

Wrapping his arms around the teens head he gaze his captain the cutest most adorable little pout. "Shu-chan, please! He's so shiny! Kuma and I will take care of him. You won't need to do anything. I promise. Just let me keep him please!" Tatsuha just looked from his captor to the pink haired man he assumed was the captain. He tried not to look too happy about his captor being attached to him but Shuichi noticed he was failing miserably.

Shuichi looked once again at his friend and the young teen that he was now attached to and sighed. "Ok. You know I can't refuse you anything when you look at me like that. Just make sure and feed him so he doesn't die like the last one you 'promised' to take care of." Smirking at the look of horror on the teens face Shu turned and walked back toward the NG crew to begin his speech, the sounds of Ryuichi's squeals of laughter and happiness drifting after him.


	4. Captor and Captive

Sunday, October 14, 2007

(Chap 4: Captor and Captive)

Shuichi made his way to the tied and gagged NG crew. Taking in the faces before him he noticed some were fearful and others were just plain annoyed. One of the more annoyed faces was none other Seguchi Tohma himself. Shu walked toward this particular man and gave him a dazzling smile. "Seguchi-san, I am pleased to finally have the opportunity and honor of meeting you." Shu just kept smiling while he gently untied the dirty, sullied rag that acted as a gag for the infamous and powerful Seguchi-san.

Once the gag was removed Tohma plastered an ever pleasant fake smile in his features and returned the pleasantries. "And who might I ask you are?"

Shuichi raised an eyebrow at the business like tone coming from the tied up man. "Oh! Forgive my impertinence! I am Captain Shindo Shuichi, Ninth Pirate King, and Captain to the Bad Luck." Shuichi straitened up and smirked down at the still smiling man before him. "Forgive me for inconveniencing you, but you see my crew and I were in dire need of a challenge. When My first mate Hiroshi," Shu gestured to the proper looking red head to his right, "informed me of your fleet here I just couldn't resist. But what really intrigued me was the information my accountant here," Suguru stepped forward not meeting the business mans eyes, "provided me with. Who would have thought that the famous Seguchi Tohma was actually on the ship of my desire? I just couldn't resist."

Tohma's smile faltered a tad as he looked upon Fujisaki, "So I see you have been making good use of my cousin Fujisaki. I knew he was captured by pirates but I had no idea he joined them."

Shuichi was well aware of their connection but still did not appreciate the tone of voice this man was taking with is crew. "Seguchi-san, if you would like to live past today I suggest you address me and only me. Fujisaki-san is part of my crew and as your captors he demands respect." Serious Shuichi disappeared just as quickly as he appeared and happy bouncy Shu appeared, "Now back to business. We will be leaving your other four ships unharmed, we will not kill any of your remaining crew, but we will be taking two captives and all the shiny pretty things that aren't nailed downed."

At the mention of captives Tohma's eye brow raised and he gave the pirate captain a quizzical look. Shuichi just continued to smile, raising his right hand in the air he snapped his fingers and four giant men stepped forward awaiting instructions. Shuichi turned around and addressed the men. "Ryuichi's new pet and my blonde opponent from before." The men bowed low and hurried away to gather their parcels.

When a struggling Eiri and a dazed looking Tatsuha came into view Seguchi became rather irate. "Wait a minute! You didn't say anything about taking my brother-in-laws as prisoners! You can't do that you little pip squeak!"

Shuichi whirled around, pulling his revolver out of the waistband of his pants. Pointing it at Seguchi square in the fore head Shuichi pulled the hammer back with a dangerous click. "There are some things in life Seguchi-san that you can not control and this is one of them. I will take your brothers and you will not say a damn word about it." When Seguchi's face registered acceptance Shuichi smiled widely and threw his arm in the air and fired one bullet into the late afternoon sky. "Good we are agreed! Now if you will all be quiet and still while we load up 'our' booty then no one will needlessly be killed, or injured."

The captives all looked a little more frightened at being privy to Shuichi's mood swings; although they were never needless, they were frightening none the less. Shuichi smiled and bounced other to a rope connecting the two ships. Jumping up on the railing he looked one last time at the NG crew, "Thank you so very much! We are forever grateful for your generosity." Waving madly at the scared crew he lowered his gaze to Seguchi, "Seguchi-san I hope to meet again under more pleasant circumstances." Winking at the pissed off business man he jumped into the air, swinging gracefully over the empty expanse between ships and landed flawlessly on the deck of the Bad Luck.

* * *

Once the Bad Luck was no longer in sight of the NG fleet Shuichi blew out a sigh of relief. Firmly standing behind the helm the captain looked out over the ocean and grinned to himself. This might have been the biggest haul they have ever done in one raid. Not to mention they had taken on two brand new hands on deck that both happened to be rather attractive. Shuichi gave another sigh. He had never seen any man like the fierce blond he had fought and beat. He was tall and fair. Not like anyone you would meet on the sea. This man, Eiri, was mean to be sure, but oh so sexy; especially when he was pissed. Shuichi grinned to himself when he remembered the sight of the sweating blond with scorching golden eyes lunging toward him. Shuichi had never thought of him self to be attracted to men, but this man was different. Different how; he would just have to find out.

The sound of a throat being cleared shook Shuichi from his heated reverie. He turned to see his best friend and first mate, Hiro, with his hands behind his back waiting patiently for Shu's attention. "Oh Hiro; what's the final count?"

Hiro smiled a bit and replied, "This is the largest haul we've ever had in one hit. I must say you are amazing Shuichi."

Shuichi blushed and turned back around to the helm to slightly adjust the direction. "But there is one thing I was wondering about."

Barely listening Shu continued to pull out his compass and make slight adjustments. "And what is that Hiro?"

Hiro stepped closer to his best friend and leaned on the railing next to the helm. He took a deep breath and let it out in a calming blow. Hiro closed his eyes and let the breeze whip across his face. "Shu, why did you take the blond as a captive?" Hiro turned to face his friend in time to see Shu still his motions and blush slightly in the setting sun. "I understand about the brunette, Tatsuha. Ryuichi fancies him and no one would ever dream of denying him anything, especially you. But why did you bring his brother along?"

Shuichi remained quiet and continued to stare off toward the sunset. Finally he took a breath and faced his long haired friend, "Hiro he's... I don't know. I just felt this force pulling on me. It felt... almost wrong to not take him with us." Hiro smiled an all knowing smile and leaned his head back and chuckled a little. "What's so funny?" Shu was a little curious as to what caused this sudden change in his friend.

Hiro continued to lean his head back and keep his eyes closed, "Shu, you are impossible."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Shuichi began to blush and turned away from his friend that knew him all too well.

Hiro stood up straight and turned to walk back down to the main deck. "Just be careful, o.k.?" Not waiting for Shuichi's reply Hiro turned and walked down the steps to join the rest of the crew in the division of the money, and other shinnies, leaving Shuichi to just stare after him in confusion.

* * *

Eiri was not pleased. First of all he was in a smelly cell in the belly of a creaky old boat, second of all he was still tied up and the lack of fresh air was making him rather nauseas. The sound of a loud and obvious sigh coming from the cell next to him told him his idiot brother was once again dreaming off into space. Rolling his eye Uesugi-san continued to work at shredding his ropes with a bit of broken rum bottle he discovered upon being thrown in the god forsaken sorry excuse for a holding cell. The nerve of that pint sized pink haired punk of a captain; taking him, Uesugi Eiri, prisoner as though he was some kind of damsel in distress. It was bad enough that he was stuck with his idiot of a brother but now he was being degraded by a bunch on lousy pirates. The one up side to this whole ordeal was seeing the look on Seguchi's face when that brat pirate king pointed and cocked that revolver in his face. A smirk grew on the writers face. At least that was wroth the embarrassment of being man handled be a three hundred pound gorilla of a man.

The sound of keys jingling and heavy foot steps followed by bouncing thumps and a melodic voice echoed through the lowest part of the ship. Tatsuha immediately sat up in anticipation of seeing his "captor" and Eiri grumbled at the prospect of being man handled again. The smiling face of Ryuichi was seen first. "Tat-kun! Tat-kun! Captain Shu-chan wants to see you!" Eiri rolled his eyes for what seemed to be millionth time that day and relaxed a little bit. At least he wouldn't have to see that infuriating moron of a captain. "Shu-chan wants to see you and mister Goldilocks too!" Tatsuha burst out laughing at the sound of his brother's gasp of appalled realization that Ryuichi had nick-named him Goldilocks. "Come along Goldilocks and Shiny-san." Eiri looked at his brother when Tatsuha's laughter stopped and gave an evil smirk that said, 'Shiny-san? Now who's laughing dumb ass?' Tatsuha stuck his tongue out.

Once both brothers were on deck the whole crew lined up on either side of the deck and stared at the new prisoners. Eiri felt quite uneasy at having all these people stare at him. Some with contempt others with interest and at least one with lust. Lucky for Tatsuha, Ryuichi had already claimed him as 'his' property and none of the crew were willing to challenge this mysterious, child like man with master swordsmanship.

The sound of heeled boots on wood drifted to Eiri's ears. The sight that matched the sound was that of a woman. To Eiri she looked meaner than most of the men on the deck. He took careful notice that she was definitely packing heat. And from her performance during the battle earlier that day she was not afraid to use said heat. She had pearl grip pistols on both hips and low cut blouse that left little to the imagination. She strode right up to Eiri, looked him up and down then reached her hand back and slapped him square on the cheek. Eiri's head flung to the left and he slowly brought it back to face his assailant. She smirked, "That was for attacking my brother from behind you bastard." Eiri was dumb founded. This little girl was protecting his brother, the captain and pirate king from his prisoner? The sound of laughter from the crew reverberated in Eiri's ears.

Eiri fixed his icy stare on this short woman in front of him. Realizing there was definitely a family resemblance only served to fuel his smart ass inspiration. "And the 'Great' Pirate Captain Shuichi needs his little sister to defend his dignity? He must not be a very manly captain?" Before he knew what happened the laughter had halted and the look of pure fury had replaced the smirk on the woman's face.

"No one says that about my brother." In the blink of an eye she had drawn the gun from her left hip and had it pointed in between Eiri's eyes already loaded and cocked.

Before she could pull the trigger a booming voice from above, full of anger crashed down around their ears and all motion halted. "Maiko!" Shuichi appeared on the opposite side of the ship above the deck on the helm station looking out over the deck. "You will lower your gun and step away from Uesugi-san. There will be no more blood shed today.

Eiri could see the slight hesitation in the girls face but to his relief she lowered her weapon. "Oni-chan this bastard insulted your honor as a pirate. He needs to be punished."

Shuichi's anger subsided, "I am well aware of that, Maiko. Much worse has been said to my face so I do not need you to 'defend' my honor." His happy smile returned, "Besides, Hiro needs your help in my cabin." Maiko quickly took her leave, but not before giving Eiri a death glare.

Shuichi bounced down to the main deck with energy just oozing out of him. The crew returned to their regular chores now that the 'show' was over. "I'm terribly sorry about my little sister Uesugi-san. She hates when anyone threatens me in any way." Eiri just grunted. Taking this as acknowledgment Shuichi continued, "So will you and Tatsuha-kun please follow me?" he started to bounce away then realized he wasn't being followed.

Looking behind him to Eiri and Tatsuha Shuichi cocked his head to the side in question. Eiri rolled his eyes, "We can't walk moron. We're tied up." Shuichi made an 'Oh!' face and snapped his fingers with a happy smile. The gorilla men quickly untied them and they began to follow the short pink captain to his cabin.

Once inside, Shuichi offered both men a glass of rum, which they both accepted and the three of them sat down at the small table in the corner of the room. Shuichi took a long drink and sighed in ecstasy. Eiri drained his glass and Tatsuha just sipped. "So now that we are all refreshed there are a few things I would like to discuss with you." Shuichi set his glass down, folded his hands in his lap and smiled in almost uncontained delight. "Now Tatsuha, since Ryuichi had specifically requested that we 'keep', you are to serve him in any way he likes." At these words Tatsuha nearly chocked on his rum and Eiri patted his starry eyed brother on the back. "You will not disobey him, got it?" Tat nodded in enthusiasm.

Shuichi smiled brightly and turned his attention to the gorgeous blond, "Eiri, since it was my choice to take you on as well you will be serving me." Eiri nearly dropped his rum and he looked at the smiling idiot in utter astonishment.

"Wait a minute you can't mean that I have to be your servant?" 'This is not happening!'

Shuichi smiled even wider, "Precisely! You are quite astute for so mean a man Eiri! You will do every thing I say with out complaint." Eiri grumbled and his demeanor became even darker then before. 'Like hell I'll be this punk's man servant.'

Tatsuha grinned evilly at his aniki. Shuichi just continued to smile unfazed by the dark cloud that now covered one third of the table. "There are a couple more things I would like to discuss about how this ship works and runs. You will bathe on at least a weekly basis. I don't like smelly people and it helps keep the crew from contracting any sort of disease." Eiri thought at least he didn't have to smell like a pirate even if he was going to have to live with them. "And lastly," Shuichi paused, "When neither my crew nor I have any more need or wish to keep you as a prisoner then you are aloud to either leave the next time we are in port or stay on as a member of my crew." Eiri's eye brow rose. He had never heard of a Pirate captain that was so kind to his prisoners. "The majority of my crew was once my prisoner and chose to stay when we no longer needed them for that purpose. Our manager and accountant Fujisaki Suguru was once my prisoner and chose not to return to his home but stay on as a part of my crew." Shuichi's smile softened to a pleasant warm expression. "I love my crew like my family and I don't allow any one aboard my ship to be mistreated or harmed beyond reason. If you step over the line of my hospitality then I will punish you. I don't like it but sometimes it can not be helped." This change was rather sudden. Eiri studied the face of this small but sharp pirate across from him. He had never heard of a pirate captain that offered an option of any kind; much less one that would willingly admit to a devotion to his crew. This Shuichi was becoming more of a mystery the more Eiri learned about him.

The serious smile vanished in an instant. "Ok! So I will let you, Tatsuha-kun, go find Ryu to begin your 'servitude', mind you he can be pretty harsh but I think you will enjoy his company." Tatsuha thanked him for the rum with a bow and left to go find his new infatuation.

Eiri downed the rest of his rum and waited for Shuichi to speak. Shuichi waited until the door was shut all the way before he turned to Eiri and spoke, "Well, Uesugi-san, shall we get better acquainted?"

* * *

A/N Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a bit of a mental block. I hope you enjoyed it and are anxious for the next chapter. Thank you for ya'll's comments, I appreciate them all. Continue to review as you see fit. See ya till next time.


	5. The Many Pleasures of Servitude

Saturday, October 20, 2007 (Written 10/16/2007)

(Chapter 5: The Many Pleasures of Servitude)

"I can't believe I'm fucking doing this!" Eiri grumbled to himself as he sat below deck elbow deep in sweet smelling pink suds. "Eiri-san, clean my cabin. Eiri-san, I'm out of clean underwear. Eiri-san, you missed a spot." Eiri's face contorted in disgust as he imitated Captain Shuichi. "For fuck's sake; could that punk own any more skimpy pairs of underwear!?!" Lifting the garment he was now washing out of the pink soap suds, Eiri studied it with contempt.

It could barely be called an article of clothing. It was a small red silk thong-like pair of underwear and was so lacking in the cloth department it wouldn't be fit for a nudist. Shuichi had stolen in off a cargo ship headed for Sri Lanka; apparently most of the cloths aboard were a gift from the Princess's fiancée. She, to say the least, never received the majority of her gift. Shuichi, always one with the eye for brightly colored things, snuck into the collection of freshly stolen cargo before his sister, Maiko, could pick any of the "good" things for herself.

Eiri sat studying the thong in contemplative silence. 'Could one of the male species even be able to fit into such a thing as this?' With out warning the image of a mostly naked pink haired pirate captain wearing nothing but a red silk thong popped into Eiri's unsuspecting head.

"Jesus Christ!" Eiri yelled in horror, falling backwards and tipping the wash basin over on its side sending pink suds flowing on the wooden floor of the laundry room. The scorching image of a mostly naked seductive Shuichi caused his heart to jack hammer into his ribs and lungs.

Lying on his back still clutching the red undies, Eiri tried to steady his breathing. 'That was one of the most frightening images I have ever encountered.' Once his heart was no longer in cardiac arrest Eiri could think clearly. Sure Shuichi was attractive... but no way in hell was Eiri ever going to admit that he for one second thought that baka was anything other then a baka. One could be a baka and still be hot as hell though... right? 'What the hell am I thinking?' Shaking his head in disgust Eiri struggled to his feet and sighed at the sight of the mess his impromptu heart attack had caused.

The sound of barely contained laughter drifted to Eiri's ear. Spinning around he was met with he sight of none other then the pink haired pirate captain, Shindo Shuichi. The image of the short, toned, and tanned Shuichi lazily leaning against the door frame with a hand clasped over his mouth, eyes glittering in amusement met Eiri dead on. Eiri looked his audience up and down and began to glare with all his might. Shuichi only laughed even harder.

* * *

While Shuichi was sitting in his cabin bored to tears all he had to think about was the handsome blond bellow deck. Since they were going to spending some time together they might as well get to know each other. 'Maybe I'll have Hiro ask the chef to make a nice lunch for us. Yeah that's good.' Summoning Hiro, Shuichi was bouncing with excitement.

After telling Hiro his plan and watching his best friend leave to go in search of their chef, Shuichi could barely contain his excitement. Now all he needed to do was find the grumpy blond and invite him to lunch; now if only he could remember where he would be doing his chores. 'Oh that's right Hiro had told Eiri to do my laundry.' Shuichi began to zone out imagining the handsome blond hunched over a wash basin, elbows deep in suds washing his... 'Oh God! My underwear!'

Running out of his cabin Shuichi jetted toward the stairs that lead to the laundry room. Taking a flying leap at the top of the stairs and landing at bottom he sped though the sleeping cots of his men and slid on the slicked wooden floor as he turned the corner only to see Eiri lifting the only pair of underwear he didn't want any one other than himself to see.

Shuichi paused in complete horror. Eiri was staring at the red silky underwear! Oh sweat Jesus; Shu was going to die of embarrassment. Shuichi was frozen in the door way watching the gorgeous blond just stare at the skimpy pair of lingerie. Shuichi just leaned against the door way in defeat.

Suddenly Eiri yelled in a horrified expletive and fell backward off the stool he was perched on. Shuichi watched as the graceful and proud blond nobleman fell to the floor and soap suds went everywhere. The pirate captain's embarrassment vanished and all that was left was an extreme since of hilarity.

* * *

After Shuichi began to finally calm down, tears streaming down his cheeks in the after math of a particularly long laughing fit, Eiri had lost his patience. "What the hell is so funny?" The harsh tone of the angry blond was enough to finally relieve Shuichi from his merriment.

"Jeeze; no need to shout." Shuichi straightened up and stared at the blond in anticipation of his next words.

Eiri could feel his face burn red with anger. "What do you want?"

Shuichi looked taken aback and a little hurt at the abrupt and very unwelcoming words. "Well I was going to request you to join me for lunch, but since you would rather spend your lunch time washing my underwear, I'll just leave you to it." Shuichi turned to leave.

For some unknown reason Eiri actually felt a little bit guilty at the look of hurt and anger that spread over the pirate captain's face. With out even thinking Eiri spoke, "Wait." Shuichi stilled in his departure and turned to look at Eiri, waiting for a reason why he should 'wait'. "I would rather eat your crappy pirate food then be stuck here washing your feminine underwear." Shuichi blushed slightly and gave a meek smile.

"Well since we've established that I have girly undies I am requesting you join whether you want to or not." The meek and embarrassed Shuichi vanished, instantly replaced by the strong domineering Captain.

Shuichi once again turned to leave. Eiri glared at the retreating pink haired man. His pride a little worse for the ware he followed the smaller man out of the laundry room.

While skipping up the stairs Shuichi was lost in his thought process. 'What was it about this blond man? He makes me want to jump his damn bones!' Although he is mean and rough Shuichi was still undeniably attracted to this gorgeous man. There was just some mysterious thing hidden in his deep golden eyes that sucked the small fierce captain in.

Shuichi shook his head and stopped walking abruptly. 'Could it be that I-' "Damn it baka, tell me before you stop like that!" Eiri's annoyed voice shook Shuichi out of his shock.

Blushing Shuichi looked at Eiri over his shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile. Eiri grunted in acknowledgment and Shuichi continued to lead Eiri to formal dinning cabin where their lunch awaited them.

* * *

"Tat-kun, you're not doing it right! Do it again!" Ryuichi was a god damn slave driver. He had poor innocent Tatsuha swabbing the deck for the past two hours and he never tired of cracking the literal whip across Tatsuha's now, very tender ass.

Tatsuha was about to pass out. He had been at this all morning and he hadn't once been able to sneak a feel of that luscious ass that belonged to his slightly sadistic tormentor.

Ryuichi didn't like to punish Tatsuha, but he was actually quite horrible at swabbing the deck; a simple enough task for even an enfant. Tat just seemed to be constantly distracted; by what Ryu had a pretty good guess. "Tat-kun, the sooner you swab the deck the sooner you can play with Kuma-chan and me."

Tatsuha turned to look at the seductively smirking pirate wielding a very sexy looking whip. Little more needed to said and Tatsuha had the vast expanse of the deck swabbed faster than Ryu had ever seen it done before. Running back to his captor Tatsuha bent forward and placed his hands on his knees while he caught his breath. Ryuichi smiled and placed a seductively tender hand on his shoulder. "I knew all you needed was a little bit of motivation. Now let's go play with Kuma-chan!" He bounded off leaving a still winded Tatsuha behind.

Once Tatsuha had caught up with Ryuichi, he found the pirate sitting on the floor of the rum room playing contently with Kumagoro. "Ryuichi, what are you playing?"

Ryuichi turned to face Tatsuha and gave him a sultry look. "Well Tatsuha, what would you like to play?" Tatsuha took a visible gulp. Ryu stood up leaving Kuma on the wooden floor of the ship. Taking slow seductive steps toward his prisoner, Ryu stopped movement when he was a breath away from the stunned boy in front of him. "Tatsuha? Would you like to play with me?"

Tatsuha's jaw dropped open and all ability to speak left him. Ryuichi smirked at his ability to render an impressively intelligent man completely speechless. Ryu lifted his hand and ran the back of his index finger along the line of Tats' jaw all the way to his ear where he spread his fingers across the smooth tanned skin.

Tatsuha closed his mouth, staring intently into the dark sexy eyes of his assailant. When Ryu's soft finger tips glided over Tat's sensitive neck he felt his cock twitch in arousal. Never before had Tatsuha been seduced, he was the one that always did the seducing. Ryu glided his fingers across Tatsuha's scalp burying them deep into the thick brown locks of hair. Taking a step closer Ryu brought himself so close to his prey that his breath was ghosting across Tatsuha's slightly parted lips.

The younger man's eyes were sliding half shut with lust. Ryu brought his other hand to slide along Tat's collar bone and trailed it down the patch of skin underneath his partially unbuttoned lapel sending shivers through his quarry's chest. Tatsuha's breath hitched and he raised his head closer to the supple lips of his captor. Ryu smirked and leaned forward to nip lightly, teasingly at Tat's parted and begging lips. Tatsuha moaned in need. Ryu knowing his torture was succeeding yanked his hand entwined with Tat's hair forcing the younger man's head to tilt slightly upward. The sadistic pirate parted his lips to release his tongue, trailing his tongue along the soft flesh of Tat's under chin all the way to his lower lip. Tat's whole body was racked with a tremble at the seductive exchange.

"Tatsuha, do you like our little game?" Ryu's warm breath breezed over Tatsuha's lips. Tat's member gave an involuntary twitch brushing against Ryu's partially hardened member that was celestially pressed against his. "I'll take that as a yes." Ryuichi closed the distance between their lips crashing down upon Tat's with bruising force. Their tongues were immediately locked in a battle, twisting and slithering against each other. Each movement causing a reaction in each man pressed against one another in the small cramped space.

Tatsuha threaded his hands in Ryuichi's long shaggy hair and pulled his seducer hard against his body. Ryuichi thrust his hips into Tat's hardening erection, drawing a deep moan from the younger man. Blood rushing through their bodies each man ripped and tore at the other clothing. Tatsuha's pearl buttons pinged off the walls as Ryu placed both hands on either side of his shirt and ripped with all the forced he could muster. Their tongues still locked in a battle for dominance as their shirts were shed. Once bare skin met bare skin Ryuichi slammed Tatsuha against the wall and grinded their hips together creating unbearably delicious friction. Tatsuha broke their battle, "Ryuichi!" Ryu once again claimed his mouth as they slid down to the hard wooden floor.

Tatsuha could feel every single muscle in Ryu's body pressed against him. As Ryu laid him down on the floor Tatsuha glided his hands over the pirate's defined shoulder and down his back. When Ryu felt Tat's scorching touch slide under his loose fitting pants to clutch at his ass, Ryu threw his had back in a gasp of pleasure. "Tatsuha-kun, I want you!" With swift nimble fingers Ryuichi popped open the buttons on Tatsuha's pants and quickly pulled them down to his ankles.

Tatsuha suddenly felt very exposed, he was always the one to instigate every thing and had never before been the uke. But in spite of his hesitation he was determined to have this sexy man on top of him and he didn't care what he had to do to get him.

After Tat was relieved of his last stitch of clothing Ryu had straddled his hips and gazed down at the beautiful body beneath him. "Tat, you are perfect." Tatsuha smiled and lifted his hands to run them up and down Ryu's smooth silky sides causing the man atop him to hum in pleasure.

Ryu leaned down to capture Tat's swollen flushed lips before trailing blistering kisses down his neck. Reaching his chest Ryu ran his tongue down Tat's sternum and glided it across to circle a pert yearning nipple. Tat gasped and arched his back, tightening his hold on the pirate's think brown locks. Ryu drew the nipple into his mouth and suckled lightly savoring the flavor of Tatsuha's smooth perfect skin. When Tatsuha was practically whimpering in pleasure Ryu moved his ministrations along to the other nipple giving it the same torturous treatment.

Once Ryu had Tatsuha practically pulling his hair out his drew his tongue down the distance separating him from the weeping, aching member of his lover. Situating himself between Tatsuha's parted legs Ryu slid his tongue over the patch of skin covered in the sweet pre-cum leaking from Tat's painfully erect penis. The taste was purely intoxication and Ryu needed more. With warning Ryu plunged Tat's dick deep into his warm, wet mouth. Screaming in pleasure Tat arched his back completely off the floor and rocked his hips in and out of Ryu's mouth. Ryu snaked his tongue over the head of the member being thrust into his mouth, applying pressure to the slit oozing the delicious pre-cum.

When Tat was on the verge of orgasm and Ryu could feel the muscle on the underside of his member begin to quiver he released Tat's member from his mouth and stood up. Tat was panting like a wild animal, sweat gleaming over his toned and defined body. "Oh God, Ryu! I need you!" Ryuichi smiled and quickly stripped his pants off and resituated himself in between Tat's parted and shaking legs.

Ryu, not wanting to injure his lover, leaned down and with out warning thrust his tongue into the puckered entrance. Tatsuha gasped and trembled with pleasure. Ryu twisted his tongue deeper into Tat's tight cavern causing jolts of electricity to shoot up his lover's spine. Tat began to moan loudly with every thrust Ryu's tongue made into his tight hole.

The pirate began to feel his own erection aching uncomfortably with need. Deciding his partner was well prepared he withdrew his tongue and repositioned his hips to replace his head. Tatsuha wrapped his arms around Ryu's neck and pulled him down for a smoldering kiss. Ryu separated from his hot lover, "Are you ready?" Tat nodded and braced himself for the pain.

With one quick and powerful thrust Ryu was completely embedded in Tat's hot cavern. Both men gasped as Tat's muscles clamped down around the invader. Ryu was on the verge of coming when he spoke, "Shiny-san, you need to relax. Wrap your legs around my waist." Tatsuha felt the pain begin to edge away and rolled his hips a bit to get used to the intrusion. When he was comfortable he lifted his legs and wrapped them around his lover.

Tat nodded to Ryu and he began to move, slowly withdrawing and thrusting back in with careful movements. Soon the agonizingly slow pace was becoming too much for Tatsuha. "Faster... harder!" Ryu complied whole heartedly. Before too long the small room was filled with moans and cries of pleasure as Ryu pounded into his lover.

The pleasure was almost over whelming. Tat tightened his legs around Ryu's waist. Ryu thrust deep hitting the bundle of orgasmic nerves deep with in Tatsuha. Arching his back Tat screamed in pleasure, "More! Again! Hit it again!" Ryu withdrew and thrust with more force then before. Again and again he hit Tat's prostate, each time Tat screamed in pleasure.

Both men could feel their orgasms building in their bellies. Ryu reached his hand in between their sweating bodies and wrapped it tightly around Tatsuha's hard cock. As he began to pump Tat's erection up and down he could feel his captive's passage tightening up. Suddenly Ryu hit Tat's prostate with a hard thrust and Tat arched his back in release as a warm spray gushed across their heated bodies. With a couple more thrusts into the tightened passage Ryu threw his head back and gasped in orgasm as he emptied himself inside his lover.

Completely spent Ryu collapsed on top of Tatsuha. Shaking slightly Tatsuha wrapped his arms around Ryu's neck. "That was one hell of a game." Tatsuha was drifting on a cloud of utter happiness.

Ryu lifted his head to look at Tatsuha's glazed eyes, "Shiny-san, will you be my lover?"

At this question Tat's eyes cleared some what and he looked back at the older man in slight confusion. Reading his thoughts Ryu clarified, "Would you be mine and only mine."

Tat shifted to look directly into Ryu's eyes, seeing the complete determination and utter honesty Tat replied, "Only if you will be mine."

Ryuichi's serious face broke into a broad smile and he crushed Tat's lips in a happy ecstatic kiss. "Good because I don't ever want to share you!"

Ryu laid his head back down onto Tatsuha's chest and sighed contentedly. Tat's grip tightened slightly around Ryuichi's shoulders. "I don't want to share you either."

As both men lay listening to the other's breath fill the silent room they soon drifted off to sleep in complete bliss.

* * *

A/N Ok so that was my first full fledge smut scene. I hope ya'll like it. I would appreciate any and all suggestions for improvement. Look for the next chapter soon!


	6. Sexual Tension Mounts Aboard Bad Luck

Thursday, October 25, 2007

(Chap 6: Sexual Tension Mounts Aboard the Bad Luck)

Tick... Tick... Tick... The pendulum on the grandfather clock sitting in the corner of the dinning room marked off every second that went by. It had been twenty whole minutes since either Eiri or Shuichi had said a word. Eiri was sitting quietly; chopsticks in hand with a bored expression painted on his face. Shuichi on the other side of the table had placed both of his legs underneath his butt and was now fidgeting impatiently with his fingers.

Eiri continued to ignore the obviously uncomfortable and slightly A.D.D Shuichi while bringing little portions of the gourmet meal that was fixed for his enjoyment to his mouth at an agonizingly slow pace. Finding it sadistically pleasing to torture the pirate captain with the silent treatment Eiri had shot down every attempt at civilized conversation Shuichi had made in the last half hour. Eiri took guilty pleasure in watching the pirate squirm.

Shuichi let out an audible sigh and once again tried to start up a conversation. "So, Eiri, did you like my scandalously small undies?" The stoic blond nearly chocked on the mushroom he was munching on and began to cough. Shu leaned across the table and started to beat Eiri on the back. Once the Mushroom was dislodged from Eiri's esophagus he grabbed his glass of rum and downed the whole thing in one gulp.

After Eiri had regained his composure he gave the pink haired man a glare that caused Shu to smirk in satisfaction. "Well at least I got a reaction out of you."

"Congratulations." By Eiri's sarcasm you could tell that he was not pleased at all. 'Thanks to that baka I will never be able to forget that image of that small, slinky, smooth thong just barely covering his... Fuck! Will it ever end?' Eiri could feel his cheeks heat with a blush and chose to turn toward the window to cover his embarrassment.

Shu took notice of the slight blush now creeping over Eiri's perfect, pale cheeks. "So now that you can no longer ignore me, tell me about yourself." Eiri scoffed, Shu rolled his eyes and drew his sword out of his waistband and pointed it at Eiri, "That was an order not a suggestion."

Eiri glowered at the dangerous weapon pointed at him. Weighing his options he guessed he had no other choice, but to spill it. "I'm twenty three, rich and good looking. I can get any woman I want and am involved in a never ending competition with my father to see which one of us will piss the other off more." Finishing his speech Eiri once again turned his head toward the window to continue to give the captain the cold shoulder.

Shu smiled brightly, "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Eiri rolled his eyes and continued to avoid eye contact. Shuichi stood from his seat and walked around the table to the window that seemed to so fascinate the blond. Leaning against the sill he placed his head on his fists and stared out at the ocean floating by. "I'm nineteen, a pirate captain. The only woman I come in contact with is my sister, I believe you've already met, and the ones aboard the ships I capture, which are few and far in between." Shu took a deep breath and didn't notice that Eiri was now watching him intently. "I don't have a father to piss off and I'm not sure I ever did." With that last statement Eiri once again turned back to the window and stared out at the blue-green water.

Shu sighed once again, straightened up and walked back to the table, taking a seat. Eiri used his peripheral vision to watch Shuichi move away, taking note that the normally energetic pirate was now mellow and slightly withdrawn. 'So the happy-go-lucky pirate king is deeper than he lets on.' Eiri was a bit intrigued, but damned if he was going to show it.

* * *

Hiro was trying with all his might to listen while the anal-retentive green haired Suguru went over their financial report. Ever since Hiro had laid eyes on the unconscious body of Suguru lying on the deck of a conquered ship with blood trickling down his face from a gash above his right eye Hiro had felt this over whelming urge to protect the small, but sharp man. Not to mention a growing attraction that Hiro tried desperately to cover up.

Suguru was the first captive Hiro had taken an interest in. Upon storming the deck of the crippled ship Hiro discovered Suguru's incapacitated body lying amidst the rubble caused by their cannon fire. Hiro picked the small man up and carried him aboard the Bad Luck. He had placed him in Hiro's private courtiers and watched over him till the green haired man had regained consciousness and opened his eyes. To say that Suguru was irate and frightened would be an understatement. Upon focusing his blurry vision on Hiro he scent him flying across the room with a fierce uppercut and grabbed the closest blunt object to him to use as a weapon.

Once Hiro had recovered from the shock of the blow he shook his head to clear away the stars and took in the sight before him. Suguru was standing on the far side of the room with his legs shoulder width apart and his arms out in front of him wielding a brass sculpture of a fish like a deadly weapon. Hiro took one look at him and then burst into laughter.

From that moment Hiro and Suguru grew to be fast friends and could always be seen either holding deep, heated conversations or fighting like cats and dogs. To say the least Hiro had never felt happier when he leaned that Suguru had chosen to stay aboard the Bad Luck as a member of its crew.

Hiro was trying his hardest to concentrate. Suguru was off on a tangent about Shuichi's poor financial record keeping all the while totally oblivious to the adoring looks Hiro was bestowing upon him. Although they were good friends Hiro had never once let on that he felt more than friendship toward Suguru and Suguru didn't show feelings in that direction either. Hiro was watching Suguru's full, pink lips dance with each word uttered from his delicious looking mouth. Many a night Hiro had laid awake dreaming of those lips and wishing he could feel them pressed against his, just once.

Suguru stopped his tirade to take a well deserved breath, which was when he noticed Hiro still staring intently at him, with a distant dreaming look in his eyes. "Hiro, are you feeling alright? You look a little... weird."

Hiro jumped at the sound of Suguru addressing him. "I'm fine, fine. So what's the verdict? Is Shuichi in for a financial lecture or is he off the hook?" Hiro took a sigh of relief as Suguru went off on another rant completely forgetting his companion's look of longing. 'Good save. Maybe next time I'm alone with him I should...' Hiro shook his head, it would never work; Suguru doesn't feel the same way about him.

"Hiro, are you listening?" Suguru stood in front of the first mate with a frustrated look in his eyes.

"Yeah I am. So you want me to go get Shu?" Hiro stood up and walked toward the door to go and retrieve his rather unlucky captain.

Suguru stepped forward as Hiro pulled the door open, placing his hand on Hiro's shoulder Suguru breathed, "Hiro..." The tall red head stopped when he felt the sudden jolt of lightning waltz down his spine at Suguru's touch. Suguru quickly withdrew his hand as if he were burnt and met Hiro's dark intense gaze. "Uh... Tell Shindo-kun to bring the maps with him." Hiro nodded and departed only leaving his lingering scent.

Suguru sighed in defeat and threw himself into a chair slumping all the way to the edge of the seat. 'Why is it so hard to just say what I want?' Suguru could still feel Hiro's warmth radiating in the room and through his hand. Every time Suguru was around him he found himself rambling on about things that didn't even make since. Hiro was the only person alive that could cause Suguru to miscalculate a simple equation. Huffing in frustration Suguru turned toward the scattered sheets of financial forms and began to crunch numbers like his life depended on it.

* * *

Shuichi was sitting quietly watching Eiri continue to contemplate the ocean when a quiet yet firm knock sounded on the dinning room door. Hiro, not waiting for an answer, pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Captain, Fujisaki-kun wants to speak with you."

Shuichi sprung out of his chair and flew at Hiro. Clutching onto the front of Hiro's neat and pressed shirt Shuichi began to whine, "Hiro, don't let him yell at me again! He's just going to lecture me about finances and you know I don't understand a single thing about it!" Hiro patted him on the head and began to pry the little pirate off his front.

Eiri was watching the display with a strange since of jealousy. Never before in his life had he felt jealousy towards another man for the attention of someone. He found himself imagining what it would be like to feel Shuichi clinging to him that way. What it would be like to have that small lean body underneath his. The warmth of his skin breaking through Eiri's cold exterior to bring them both to a mind blowing- 'Fucking Shit!' He did not just imagine what he thought he did. 'Holy Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me?' Eiri was completely horrified that the thought had even crossed his mind! Shaking his head Eiri chose to ignore what has just happened and pretend that the thought had ever crossed his conscious brain.

"Come on Shu you know Suguru won't let you off that easy. You have to go and at least feign comprehension." Hiro finally pried the pirate king off of him and was now pulling him by the hand toward the door.

Shuichi was not happy. "I should have made him walk the plank." Muttering under his breath Shu let Hiro guide him toward the door.

Shaking his head Hiro let go of his friend and stepped through the passage, "You say that every time Suguru asks to talk you about finances."

Shuichi muttered something neither of the men could hear then turned toward Eiri, "Well, Eiri, it was nice talking with you. Next time I invite you to lunch I expect a full conversation." Shuichi turned to exit then he quickly spun around as if he had forgotten something.

Before either Hiro or Eiri knew what had happened Shuichi had lunged toward Eiri. Pressing his full, luscious lips against Eiri's, Shu ran his fingers through Eiri's silky blond hair. When the shock wore off and Eiri began to respond Shu broke the kiss and darted out of the room leaving Eiri with half lidded eyes and tingling lips.

* * *

Once both captain and first mate had disappeared Eiri sat in silent astonishment. 'He just...' Eiri had never felt a shock of electricity like he had when his lips had locked with the pink haired menaces. Shuddering, Eiri brought a hand to his lips and traced the outside of them. 'Soft.' Flicking his tongue out of his mouth Eiri ran it over his assaulted lips. He tasted a sweetness that caused warmth to travel down his chest to his abdomen.

He recalled how the warmth had jolted from his lips throughout his whole body when their skin had touched. The way Shuichi's scent filled his nostrils and hazed his mind; the overwhelming urge to clutch at him and pull him closer to deepen the kiss.

'Oh shit. What am I going to do now?' Eiri has found himself in the unfortunate position of being unexplainably attracted to his captor. He must suppress all urges and feelings toward this vixen of a pirate. But oh, how he wanted to feel that lithe body pressed beneath his panting and moaning. 'No! No! None of that!' Eiri could not afford to think that way about Shuichi, it was way too risky. But I suppose it doesn't hurt to imagine as long as you don't act, right? Right!?!

* * *

The NG Trading Company had just docked its flag ship in its home port on the western coast of Japan. Seguchi Tohma debarked along with his wife Mika and immediately boarded a carriage to take them straight to the Emperor. He was not going to let some pirate ruffian abduct his brothers-in-law under any circumstances. Seguchi-san was going to fight and he was going to use all of his powers to bring that little Pirate ship down. Tohma was willing to spare no expense on retrieving his family; he would even employ the whole Imperial navy if he had to. Nobody threatened him and took what was his and lived to tell the tail; nobody; not even a pink haired Pirate King. Tohma was willing to fight the whole Pirate King Assembly to get his brothers back.

Through all the money he was going to spend and all the stress and trouble it would be to retrieve his brothers in the end it would be well worth it when he watched a lifeless body with a main a pink hair swing from the gallows.


	7. Military Force with Home on the Horizon

Thursday, November 15, 2007

(Chapter 7: Military Force With Home On The Horizon)

Tohma sauntered past the guards in front of the throne room and burst through the doors. The Emperor was lazily sprawled across his throne and jolted awake at the sound of the large wooden doors slamming against the stone walls. Clearing the sleep from his eyes the fat and lazy emperor put on an amused smile.

"What brings you to my humble castle, Seguchi-san?" Stroking his long, stringy beard and leering at the short blond, his gaze drifted behind the businessman to the woman who looked equally as pissed as the blond. "Ah, Mika-san to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Mika repressed the urge to shudder openly at the emperor's lecherous gaze. "I am here on the same business as my husband." She put herself in a stance that said, 'Don't fuck with me'.

Seguchi cleared his voice, "We are here to ask the assistance on the royal navy." Seeing the emperor's eyebrow raise in interest Tohma continued. "My brothers-in-law, Eiri and Tatsuha Uesugi, have been taken hostage by a pirate. We would like the royal navy's assistance in the hunt for our brothers."

The emperor sat up a little straighter and eyed the blond businessman with suspicion. "Why is that you could not go after them on your own with your own navy?" The Emperor scoffed and rested his chin on the heel of his hand. "It is common knowledge that your force and prowess is rivaled only by mine. So why ask for my help?"

Seguchi tried not to seem too annoyed with the barely competent ruler. "Our brothers were taken captive by the Ninth Pirate King." The emperor's eyes widened.

"You mean The Pink Death?" His laughter broke through the tense air further annoying the dangerous blond. "Well Seguchi-san, I think you can kiss your brothers good-bye. No one survives Captain Shuichi. I'm surprised you survived him." His laughter continued to echo in the empty room.

Seguchi snapped. In a flash he had the emperor by the throat and had slammed his head against the back of the throne causing the laughter to halt abruptly. Mika calmly watched her husband hold a sharp and gleaming dagger against the emperor's throat, a small smirk spread across her lips. "Emperor, I suggest you allow us to use your navy or my husband will leave a permanent 'love' mark on your neck."

The Emperor was now trembling. Tohma had a mad glint in his eye and an ominous black aura permeating the atmosphere. The Emperor audibly gulped as the miasma drifted closer to his nostrils. "I will ask you this one last time, Emperor. Will you permit us to utilize your navy or am I going to have to slit your throat?" Tohma spoke softly and clearly.

The Emperor gently nodded careful not to scratch the skin of his throat against the blood thirsty blade. Tohma gave a brilliantly fake smile and eased his grip on the Emperor. After smoothing out the incompetent man's lapels Tohma stepped down off the throne and strode over to his now satisfied wife.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you, Emperor. I expect I will be dealing with General K-san?" The emperor whimpered and Tohma smile his back still turned to the frightened man. "Very good. I look forward to our next meeting Emperor."

Tohma draped his arm around Mika's slim waist and strolled back through the large wooden doors past the guards like he hadn't just threatened the Emperor's life.

Once the Seguchi's were out of sight and out of the building, the Emperor rang the bell for his servant.

"Yes me-lord?" the servant bowed low nearly scraping the ground with his nose.

The Emperor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Bring me another pair of pants and under garments. I seemed to have soiled mine."

The Servant stood up in surprise and nodded quickly exiting the room leaving the emperor to wallow in his self pity.

* * *

"Oi! Captain, it's Pleasure Port ahead!" Shuichi looked up at the crow's nest and smiled. They were finally home!

Granted few could call such place like Pleasure Port home, but to the crew of Bad Luck it was more than any home the orphaned and abandoned sailors could ask for. When ever they docked it was like a welcome home party was assembled just for them. More like all the "companions" from the local "hospitality house", The Chicken Ranch, would swarm the dock in anticipation of the only pirates on this side of the hemisphere that smelled and acted like humans.

None the less the crew members were ecstatic to finally be able to see the run down grungy port after so long.

"Hurry up boys! Home is on the horizon and the faster we get there the sooner you can celebrate!" Shuichi enunciated the syllables of "celebrate" so that the men would catch the full meaning. Giggling to himself as he watched the pirates scramble about on crew he picked out one lone static figure on deck. A pair of deep golden eyes bored into him with such an intensity Shuichi could barely breathe.

The Pink Death was shaken from his hypnosis when his first mate and best friend placed a hand on his shoulder. Jumping a bit in surprise Shuichi spun around and clasped at his chest as his heart raced. "Jesus, Hiro, you scared the shit out of me!"

Hiro leaned his head back and laughed at his friend. "We should be arriving soon so would you like to come and discuss trading with Fujisaki before we dock." The look of disgust on Shuichi's face didn't go unnoticed. "Come on Shu. The sooner you get it over with the sooner you can get to The Chicken Ranch." Hiro smirked at his friend knowing he'd said the magic words.

Shuichi's face grew a slight blush. Hiro's smile slipped and he leaned closer to his friend. "How long has it been since you've seen her?"

Shuichi turned his back to his friend and gazed out at the steadily approaching landscape. Sighing heavily he said, "It's been way too long." Turning back to his friend Shuichi leaned into Hiro's chest and inhaled the calming smell of his companion. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

Hiro sighed, wrapped his arms around his best friend and hugged him. After being sure his friend was no longer on the verge of tears he drew back and looked into the now nervous and serious face of the Pirate King. "Come on Shu its better to get the nitty gritty stuff over with so you can get to the fun stuff." Smiling at his friend Hiro took Shu's hand and began to guide him down the stairs to the main deck.

Shuichi was glad for the change of subject, but grudgingly let his friend lead him toward the main cabin to discuss trade at Pleasure Port.

* * *

From the main deck of Bad Luck a short green haired accountant's eyes landed on his captain and the first mate embracing on the helm deck. His breath caught as it felt like his heart was shattering. He knew Hiro and Shuichi had a special relationship and that he would never come as close to Hiro's heart as Shuichi has. Suguru still held love for the long auburn haired Hiro even though his love would never be returned. Fujisaki saw that Hiro only loved Shuichi.

Taking in a shuddering breath he could no longer stand to watch his two closest friends in the embrace he so wished to share with Hiro. Fighting back tears he quickly walked across the deck to enter the cabin so he could await his captain to discuss business.

Taking one last look up at the embracing friends Suguru thought, 'I will always love you Hiro; even if you do not return my feelings.' then with a small muffled sob he stepped into the cabin.

* * *

Eiri was busy securing the sail on the mast when he felt eyes staring at him. Looking up he caught sight of bright violet orbs studying him form the helm deck. His breath caught as they locked gold with violet. He was so perturbed with his apparent weakness that he cursed himself every time a pair of violet eyes or full, sweet lips impeded into his mind.

Eiri was about to march up the stairs and kiss that pink headed brat senseless when he caught sight of Nakano stealing the Pirate's attention. The curious blond watched closely as the captain and first mate conversed over what seemed to be a rather sensitive subject to the Pirate King. Eiri was about to loose interest just as he watched Shuichi through himself into Hiro's arms and they shared a seemingly tender moment in plain view of the whole crew.

His stoic expression turned into a heavy frown as a sudden spike of jealousy ripped through him. Eiri didn't know why, but he felt the urge to march up those steps and rip the "love birds" apart followed with a punch to the long haired man square on the jaw.

Just as the two friends separated Eiri realized he was acting like a scorned lover. Feeling disgusted with himself he muttered curses under his breath and stormed off to busy himself some place where the pirate captain couldn't interrupt his thoughts.

* * *

Tohma Seguchi picked up a rather heavy paper weight and hurled it at the wall of his sleek, neat office. It met a somewhat unpleasant fate as it bounced off the wall then shattered on the hard stone floor. Seguchi had both hands flat on his solid wood desk as he panted heavily in anger and frustration. It had been a week since the NG was stormed by Bad Luck and his brothers-in-law had been taken by that little punk of a pirate captain.

Just as he was about to pitch his ink well at the door it opened and Mika Seguchi appeared at the thresh hold.

"You know the ink well didn't do anything to you." Mika lazily leaned against the door jam and eyed her husband.

Tohma collapsed into his big leather chair and dropped his head into his hands. "Mika, it's been a week and no leads on that cursed pirate!" Leaving the door jam Mika strolled toward her angry platinum blond husband.

"Tohma, we'll find them. Don't be so hard on yourself." Flicking Tohma's signature bowler hat to the floor she laid a hand on his head and began stroking her fingers through his neat, meticulously placed hair. "Making yourself sick over this won't help my brothers."

Seguchi lifted his head and looked into Mika's strong honey brown eyes. Mika leaned down and brushed her lips against Tohma's partially open mouth. His eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed into the kiss taking solace in the tender touch that he and Mika rarely shared.

As the kiss deepened Tohma slid his arm around Mika's waist and pulled her closer to him. She straightened her posture forcing Tohma to stand up and pull her against his chest. Mika linked her hands behind his neck and pressed her hips against his steadily grown erection.

Feeling the new and wonderful friction Tohma grabbed Mika's thighs and lifted her onto the desk top. Moaning, Mika opened her mouth and thrust her tongue deep into Tohma's mouth. He welcomed the stimulus, engaging her tongue in a battle for dominance. Mika gripped at Tohma's lapels and began to hurriedly unbutton the expensive silk shirt.

Tohma glided his hands down Mika's toned thighs and slipped them up her skin under her knee length pencil skirt. She spread her legs in invitation causing her skirt to drift up to her hips.

When Mika's hands began to slide down Tohma's now bare chest to work on his restricting belt, the steaming couple heard an amused throat being cleared. Both Tohma and Mika stilled and turned to look at the intruder.

He was a tall foreigner with long blond hair tied loosely in a pony tail. He wore a smirk that spread across his lips and his piercing blue eyes met with Tohma's ocean greens making Tohma's annoyance obvious when the scary businessman's scowl was gone in a second replaced by a pleasantly fake smile.

"Ah, K-san; it's so nice to see you again." General K smiled brightly and he quickly averted his gaze letting the powerful couple adjust their clothing in semi privacy.

Mika jumped off the desk and pulled her skirt back down to her knees where it belonged. Tohma turned toward the window to button his open shirt and adjust his pants. He resituated his displaced bowler hat atop his head and turned to address the still smirking General. "Well, K-san, what news have you brought to me?"

K glanced toward Mika with apprehension. Tohma, understanding the unasked question and cleared the air, "Don't worry about Mika. She is tougher than most men and will be part of our dealings till the end."

K's smile reemerged. "Good, I can't stand delicate, wimpy women. That's why I married Judy-"

Tohma knowing the man could talk until the sun grew cold quickly intervened. "Yes, well, the news K-san?"

K blushed then stepped toward the still warm desk and spread an intricate map of the Western Sea across the top. Pointing to a phallic peninsula, K began to explain.

"I alerted all my connections in the Western Sea ports to notify me if any pirate ships docked. My connections in a place called Pleasure Port just sent me word of a beat up, but heavily armed pirate ship that pulled in just this morning." Tohma nodded and waited for the other foot to drop. "My connection informed me that the ship has the name of Bad luck and is captained by a pink haired Pirate King."

Tohma's face contorted into an evil grin. Having seen that look on many a man before now, K preceded with extreme caution, "Seguchi-san, Captain Shuichi is powerful. He has friends in high as wall as low places. Pleasure Port is where Bad Luck makes birth, if you choose to go after him there you are asking for failure. He trades and lives there when he isn't sailing. The whole town loves him as will as his crew. Go after him there and suffer the wrath of the roughest port on this side of the sun."

Tohma's smile transitioned into a concentrated frown. "What would you suggest our plan of action be, K-san?"

K frowned, "I would suggest you give up. We have knowledge that your brothers are well and unharmed. Why not just let them stay with Shuichi and move on?"

Faster than the eye could catch, Tohma had whipped out his dagger and stabbed it into the map straight through the center of the phallic peninsula. "They are the only family I have! Giving up on them would be like loosing a part of my heart." Tohma had a pained look on his normally impassible face. Used to his out bursts Mika just stared out of the window with a forlorn, far off look. She wanted her little brothers back more than she needed to breathe.

K looked from one angry, pained spouse to the other and sighed. "I will help you get your brothers back, but..." Tohma waited and Mika turned to study K, "we will move when they debark from Pleasure Port."

Tohma straightened and gave K an almost genuine smile. "Thank you. It has been a pleasure. I will wait for your next word, in the mean while you shall prepare your troops as I will prepare mine."

K bowed to Tohma in the custom of Japan and inclined his head to Mika who simply nodded.

After closing the door to the office of the powerful mafia like businessman, K let out a sigh of relief. "Man! That guy is scary and I know men that can kill you seventeen ways with a fortune cookie." K shook his head and laughed remembering the sight of the most powerful man on this side of the hemisphere in such a compromising position. Well, even Tohma Seguchi would need to spend some quality time with his gorgeous wife.

* * *

A/N This took me a while to write. I had some major writers block. But it's all gone now! I took the name for the whore house from a famous old whore house that used to be in central Texas. I love Tohma and Mika in this chapter! Tohma is such a bad ass. But how Will Shuichi escape with the military interference? Who is "she" that's waiting for Shuichi in Pleasure Port? Will Suguru ever get the man he loves? You shall just have to wait and see in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! Review, I love to read ya'lls comments!


	8. IceCream and Rum, Whores and Revilations

Wednesday, November 21, 2007

Saturday, November 24, 2007

(Chapter 8: Ice Cream and Rum, Prostitutes and Revelations)

By the time Bad Luck was docked and most of the crew had debarked Shuichi was in such a nervous state he had succumbed to hiding out in his cabin. He sat at his desk staring out window and watching his crew mingle with the girls from The Chicken Ranch that had come to welcome them home.

The anxious pirate sighed deeply and watched his crew disperse with their new found companions. A single blond figure was standing at the end of the dock watching Ryuichi drag his captive down the street and into the local People's Pub. Shuichi perked up at the sight of the stoic blond and raced out of his cabin and on to the main deck.

When the energizer pirate reached the main deck he scanned the dock bellow looking for the owner of the blond head, Eiri. Shuichi caught sight of his receding back as he headed down Main Street.

A broad smile spread across the pirate captain's face and he dashed down the dock to chase after the quickly disappearing Eiri. Running as fast as he could, Shu saw Eiri turn down a side street. 'Damn, he walks fast. It's probably his long legs.' Speeding after the tall blond, Shuichi burst out of the ally and stood there huffing out breaths with his hands on his knees to keep his balance, he looked all around and didn't see a single golden hair. Lowering his head in defeat Shuichi kicked at a broken bottle on the ground, 'I lost him.'

Just when he was about to turn back around and retreat back to the ship, Shu heard a deep baritone voice coming from a shaded ally not twenty feet away. "Looking for me?" Eiri stood leaning up against a building with his arms crossed and a slight smirk stretched across his face.

Shuichi straightened up and gave his captive the brightest smile Eiri had ever seen. "Eiri-san! I thought I lost you." Eiri simply stared.

Shuichi continued to smile and tried again. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" Eiri raised his eyebrow, but conceded. Shuichi strode up next Eiri and led the way down the street.

After a good ten minutes of silence Shuichi couldn't take it any longer. "So, Eiri-san, have you ever been to Pleasure Port before?"

Eiri snorted in amusement, "I wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this." The moment he said that Eiri regretted it. Shuichi looked away form the taller man and suddenly found the side walk very entertaining. Eiri's heart sank; he didn't mean to be so blatantly abusive. Eiri couldn't think how to make this awkward silence vanish; although he wished for it to more than anything. It was strange, but his heart hurt at the sight of the crushed pirate.

Shuichi felt like he wanted to cry. Sure Eiri didn't know that he grew up here on this peninsula, but he still didn't have to insult it. 'He's so mean! He's just a stuck up noble jerk.' But if that's true then why does Shuichi feel so hurt by his comment? Shuichi tried to not let it bother him but he just couldn't let Eiri insult his home.

Shu looked up at Eiri with a scowl that stopped the blond dead in his tracks. "Eiri, just because this place is not to your liking does not mean that you can just insult my home!" Shuichi was fuming. "I have lived here all my life and you have no right to pass judgment where you know nothing about anything!" Ok so Shuichi was sounding adult until it started to crumble at the end. "And… and… you're just a big mean jerk!"

Eiri raised an eyebrow. He had to try so hard not laugh at that meager attempt at an insult. "Nice one kid, but I've been called worse by my own dad." Eiri's expression softened when he saw tears shining behind the anger in the young pirate captain's face. "I… I'm sorry." 'Am I really going to apologize to him?' "I shouldn't have said that." 'Yep I am.' Eiri sighed; he had a soft spot for tears.

The tears were instantly gone, Shuichi's determined and angry face was a thing of the past, and a smile appeared. Eiri noticed that it wasn't nearly as bright as his previous one had been, but it was still better than tears.

Just when Eiri was getting used to this new smile Shuichi's face changed once again, to a humbled and somewhat sad expression. He seemed to be looking through the horizon and playing back old memories that were long since lost. Eiri didn't know what to think, he had no idea how to deal with this new, contemplative Shuichi.

Eiri was about to open his mouth and ask the pink haired pirate what was wrong when Shuichi beat him and began to speak. "You know I have lived here all my life and never once have I ever appreciated it." He looked away from the horizon and turned to look Eiri in the eye. "When I was growing up I hated it here. I preyed for an opportunity to leave. Then one day I just snuck aboard a ship that was docked here and I was gone."

Eiri looked mildly puzzled so Shuichi elaborated. "What kind of a place do you think Pleasure Port is to grow up in? My roll models were prostitutes and pirates. Not that I minded. The real reason I wanted to leave so badly was because I wanted to live on the sea. My mother hated the idea of me becoming like my father, but she said she would support me as long as I was good person in the end. Apparently he was a no good bastard of a pirate. The kind that honest sailor's night mares were filled with."

"You never knew your father." It was more of a comment than a question.

Shuichi sighed, "Yep, I never knew the bastard. My mom told me he came to her one night and forced himself on her." Shuichi looked at Eiri to gage his response. He was pleasantly pleased to see the normal blank expression instead of disgust, so he continued on with his story. "She said it was the most frightened she had ever been. Needless to say, she hated him." He paused and Eiri looked down at him to see that his fists were clinched so hard his knuckles had turned a light shade of purple. "The next morning he boarded his ship and left."

Eiri walked next to Shuichi silently waiting for him to finish. He couldn't imagine what his mother must have gone through. Shuichi's anger subsided and he resumed his neutral tone, "Soon after she found out she was pregnant." Eiri wasn't surprised, but still kept a neutral face. "She, even though she hated him, could never hate her child so nine months later I popped out." Shuichi gave off a dry humorless laugh.

Shuichi suddenly stopped and looked up at Eiri. "Hey! Do you want to go get some ice cream?"

It never ceases to amaze how many different emotions the pirate captain could go through within the space of an hour. Eiri stared bewildered at the shorter man.

When Eiri made no move to answer Shuichi took that as a 'yes' and grabbed Eiri's hand running off down the street in the direction of a beat up old ice cream stand manned by a grizzly looking pirate sporting a mouth filled with all of four rotting teeth.

Eiri took one look at the man behind the stand and turned tail to run. He would have escaped except Shuichi had such a tight hold on his hand his fingers were turning blue. Eiri surrendered and let him self be dragged to the obviously unsanitary ice cream stand.

Shuichi bounced up and waved enthusiastically at the pirate. "Hey Tom! How is your leg?" Shuichi had known Tom since he was born and has been buying him ice cream since he could walk.

Tom stepped out form behind the cart to show off his brand new peck leg. It had a silver claw foot clutching at a deep indigo glass ball. Shuichi bent low and examined the new appendage oohing and awing in an impressed tone. "Wow Tom, who did you kill to get this one?"

Tom laughed with a toothless grin, "I had this one made. The ice cream business has been good to me." Tom let his pant's leg back down and returned to the cart. "So, the usual for you, Shuichi-kun?"

Shuichi smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. Tom smiled back then turned to Eiri. "And who are you?" Tom gave Eiri an appraising look and puffed himself up.

Shuichi jumped to Eiri's side and grabbed his arm. "Tom, be nice. This is Eiri Uesugi. He's new on Bad Luck." Eiri noticed how Shuichi failed to mention the part about him being a captive.

Tom threw his head back and laughed in Eiri's face. "What ship did this one come off of?" He still would not address Eiri, but continued to direct his questions to Shuichi.

Shuichi laughed nervously and his eyes shifted to Eiri. Eiri had a very un-amused scowl plastered on his golden brow. "Well… um… He joined us off the uh… NG Flagship." Shuichi looked anxious like he wanted nothing more than to end the conversation. Eiri wondered why that was.

Tom's eyes grew to the size of ice cream cones and his laughter immediately sobered. "You attacked an NG flagship?" Tom looked bewildered.

Shuichi smiled sheepishly and nodded, his face turning a bright shade of red. Eiri tried his best to look board, but the serious look on Tom's face was perplexing. Tom turned to Eiri and finally acknowledged his presents. "Uesugi-san, tell me, what was your job aboard the NG? You certainly aren't a regular crew member, so what was your station aboard that 'fine' ship?"

Shuichi was about ready to wither and crumble away. He didn't want any one to know he had captured Seguchi-san's brothers or else the more un-reputable citizens of Pleasure would want to sell them into slave labor or hold them for ransom and Shuichi wanted neither to happen. "Now Tom, I'm sure Eiri-san here is hungry and would like some ice cream so can he get some vanilla and-"

Eiri could tell that Shuichi was nervous and didn't want his connection to Seguchi to be known so he thought he would spare the runt from any further anxiety. "I was Seguchi-san's personal assistant." Shuichi was stopped mid stream in ordering some kind of horrid sounding sundae on Eiri's behalf, when Eiri answered the toothless pirate's question.

Shuichi's eyes grew wide and looked like he was about to faint. Tom, on the other hand looked thoroughly satisfied with the answer. "Ah, Eiri-kun, so tell me, is Seguchi-san a real devil to work for?"

Eiri could tell he was going to grow to like this man. "I like to think of him as more of a demonic sadist." Shuichi looked at Eiri with an open mouth. 'Holy shit; I didn't understand half of that, but did Eiri just make a joke?'

Tom slapped his knee and let out a grotesque sounding hack in replacement of a laugh. "You got that right! Son of a bitch has been gunning down pirate ships for years. The bastard wouldn't even be attacked and he would open fire."

Eiri frowned, he knew his Brother-in-law did not tolerate pirate ships attacking his vessels, but he had no idea that he would just hunt them down. When he gets back to Japan he would have to have a word with Seguchi about that; if he ever gets back to Japan.

Tom quieted down a bit and began to make their ice cream. "Well enough about that prick. Shuichi, have you gone to see her yet?" Eiri's ears perked up, 'Who is her?'

Shuichi looked down at the ground and kicked a stone a couple of feet away. "No."

"You know she has missed you. Every time I see her she talks about how much she misses her 'Shu-bug'." Tom snorted when Shuichi shot him a 'Not in front of Eiri!' look. "Fine, suit your self, but don't come crying to me when it's too late to make up and she's moved on."

Shuichi scowled at the old man, "Yeah, thanks, I know." Eiri was a little more than pissed now. He had no idea who this mystery woman was or what her "relationship" with Shuichi was. Not that he cared, but still it was really rather rude to talk about a subject that a party present has no idea what's going on. Needless to say Eiri did feel his heart scream at the thought of Shuichi possibly already having a lover. 'Wait just one damn minute! Why would I care if he already has a lover?'

Tom handed Shuichi and Eiri their ice cream and the two men headed off toward an old run down park near by.

Shuichi was happily slurping away at his cone when he suddenly acquired a scowl that could kill a rhino. Eiri noticed this, but kept quiet.

After several minutes of scowling and silence Eiri had to satisfy his curiosity. "What are you scowling about, brat?"

Shuichi jumped six feet in the air and yelped like he had been struck with a hot stone. "Jesus Eiri! Don't scare me!"

Eiri sighed in frustration, "I've been here the whole time!" Shuichi looked rather embarrassed and apologized. Eiri waved it off and restated the question. "So what are you thinking about?"

Shuichi looked away and continued to lick at his melting cone. After a moment in silence Shu looked up at the taller man, "I was thinking about someone I left behind here… last time I shipped off."

Eiri felt a pang of sympathy when he noticed the sad look on Shu's face. Shuichi continued in his explanation, "We used to get along great. We were best friends; then last time I came into port we got into a huge fight. I told her we were going after some African gold and would have to travel in land to find it. She freaked, she didn't want me to get hurt and she threatened to never speak to me again if I didn't abandon the plan." Shuichi sighed as he recalled the hurt he felt at hearing those words come out of her mouth. "I told her it was my life and she couldn't run it anymore."

Eiri was jealous at the closeness described by the pink haired pirate captain and this mystery woman, but he remained silent and let Shuichi continue. "That night I boarded the Bad Luck and left at first light. I didn't even say good bye."

"Jeez, you are a bastard."

Shuichi's head snapped toward Eiri in horror. "This coming from the king of stoicism? If you were any less emotional you would be a hamster!"

They stood there for a few moments on silence, Shuichi red faced from anger and Eiri surprised at such a well executed insult. When the full effect of Shuichi comparing Eiri to a hamster set in both men burst out laughing and nearly fell to the ground in hysterics.

Both men struggled to regain their composure, but as they both whipped away their tears of laughter and the atmosphere had grown increasingly more familiar and comfortable gold met violet causing a spark to fly. They stood frozen. The space between them was growing steadily smaller and more heated.

Eiri's lips tingled and he could barely breathe. What was it about this brat that made him feel this way? The urge to pull the smaller man to his chest and devour his mouth was so over whelming he could barely control himself. He had never felt this way, about any one and it scared the living day lights out of him.

Shuichi felt as if he was being drawn into the fiery golden gaze of the taller man before him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he could practically hear it echoing in the air around them. Shu so wanted to feel the older mans lips again. They were so soft and warm. His taste was almost addictive and Shuichi wanted it. He wanted more.

Shuichi began to lean in closer. Eiri's eyes were clouded with longing and he could barely think. All he could register was that the brat's lips were growing steadily closer to his. He could feel Shuichi's hot breath brush against his skin and he had to suppress a shiver that traveled up his spine. He wanted the brat to kiss him and he wanted to taste him, from inside out.

Shuichi began to close his eyes and cover the short distance between them when, "Ow!" He felt something hard smack him in the back of his head. In that split second the mood was shattered into a million pieces and both men jumped apart as if they were on fire.

Shu rubbed the back of his bruised head and turned around to see the culprit. His eyes met with a very pissed off squirrel hurling large acorns at the two men. Eiri had plastered a very annoyed look on his face to hide his tremendous disappointment. He had to say something to cover his embarrassment at feeling such a thing. "So, what were you saying about a hamster?"

Shuichi stuck his tongue out at the squirrel then turned to glare at Eiri. "Nothing; never mind." He wanted to kiss Eiri, not have nuts thrown at him by a freaking rodent!

Eiri didn't have time to waste sitting here babysitting a brat like Shuichi, at least that's what he told himself. "If you are done then I am going to the local pub."

Shuichi felt rising panic as he watched Eiri walk away, he didn't know what it was, but he needed to have Eiri close by him. "Wait!" Eiri turned to look at him over his shoulder, 'waiting'. "I… uh… wanted to ask if you um… wanted to go and visit some one with me?"

Eiri scowled he really didn't want to go and meet Shuichi's lover, or ex-lover, or what ever she was to him. He didn't think he could take it; after all, he wanted to be the brat's lover. 'Wait a minute, I didn't just admit to wanting to be his lover, did I?' "Whatever I got nothing else better to do."

Shuichi shined a brilliant smile at the tall blond and hopped up and down. "Yay! You will lover her!"

Eiri highly doubted that, but he put on an annoyed face in replacement of how saddened and beaten he felt inside. "Fine, whatever led the way."

* * *

"More rum for my Shiny-san, John!" Ryuichi had been force feeding Tatsuha rum since the ship docked. Tatsuha could hold his alcohol, but this home made stuff they sold at the People's Pub was something else. It was definitely stronger than any rum Tatsuha ever had before. As the bartender, John slid another glass of rum across the sticky, beaten bar toward Tatsuha he barely caught it as his reflexes were seriously hindered by the alcohol: blood ratio in his body.

Ryuichi had just as much rum as Tats had, but didn't seem to be affected at all. He just had rosy cheeks that added to the innocent façade hiding his adult interior. Tats struggled to make his words coherent while he begged Ryu to stop the never ending flow of alcohol. "Ryu baby, I can't take much more. I think I'm going to hurl as it is." Tats threw a hand to his mouth and stumbled through the crowded bar to the out side to empty his angry stomach.

Ryu watched his lover/captive run for the door with a worried frown. "Maybe I gave him too much." Ryuichi scratched his head and pondered his own statement.

John, the bartender, snorted. "He's a delicate one that boy. Where did you find him? He's not used to the rough life."

Ryuichi wasn't too keen on sharing Tats' history with the town's psychiatrist so he just fibbed a little. "He was a cabin boy on the NG Flagship. I thought he was extra shiny, so I asked Shu-chan if I could keep him."

The bartender knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, but also knew not to badger Ryuichi about something he didn't want to divulge unless you wanted to meet your maker at an early age. "Shuichi let you keep him did he? Well, he seems to be good for you."

Ryuichi looked at the man with a bright smile. "I really like him, John. He's different from the other captives we pick up on ships."

John smiled sweetly at the child-like man before him. "That he is." John noticed the obvious dreamy look on his favorite patron's face. "Be careful Ryuichi. When he goes back to where ever he came from, and he will, I don't want you to come in here and drown your self in rum like the last couple of times your captives went back to their homes."

Ryuichi looked sadly at John and gave him a somber smile. "I know John. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine; and besides he's different, he won't leave me… not with out saying good bye." John sighed, he knew his friend was going to get his heart broken, but there was nothing he could do about that now. He could only help drown sorrows, not stop them from happening. He turned back to his customers leaving Ryuichi to think about the past and the future.

Suguru walked into the People's Pub with a sad somber face. John shooed away a drunken old ex navy man to make room for his other favorite patron. "Fujisaki-kun, how are you doing this lovely evening?" Suguru, sat down on the bar stool and slammed his head down on the wood. "That good, huh?"

Ryuichi moved over next Suguru and placed a kind hand on the frustrated man's shoulder. "Suguru-kun what's wrong? I've never seen you this way. It's scaring me." John busied himself with an extra strong drink for his troubled customer while Ryu tried to coax Suguru into confiding in his friend.

Suguru lifted his head up and took the drink that was offered to him. After a few moments of silence Suguru decided to confide in his friend. "Sakuma-san, have you ever loved anyone, but knew they loved another?" Ryuichi nodded and Suguru continued on. "Well, what did you do to get them to look at you in a… non friendly way?"

Ryuichi tilted his head in a confused puppy look. "What do you mean Suguru-kun? If you told me who you love then maybe I would be able to tell you how to get them to love you back."

Suguru looked really apprehensive, but after some internal struggle finally conceded. "Promise you won't tell any one?" Ryu nodded energetically, he would never tell a friend's secret. "Well… I… I love Nakano-san."

Ryu gasped, immediately converting over to his childish nature and began to jump up and down. "That's wonderful! Suguru-kun, I'm so happy for you!" He grabbed Suguru's hands and pulled him into a strangle hold of a hug. "Happy, Happy, Joy, Joy!"

"Ryuichi please!" Fujisaki was terrified some one would over hear. Ryuichi, seeing the panicked look on his young friend, stopped bouncing about and gave him a sheepish grin.

Suguru gave a tired smile back and sat back down on the bar stool. Ryuichi came and sat down next to him with a questioning look on his face. "What is wrong Suguru-kun, why do you look so sad? You should be happy!"

The younger man looked sadly at Ryu, "That's the problem Ryuichi, Hiroshi doesn't love me. He loves Shindo-san." Ryuichi looked at him like he was completely crazy. "I saw them. Before we docked, they were on the helm deck. They were…" Suguru trailed off.

Ryuichi hopped off of his stool shook his hands in front of Suguru. "No, Suguru-kun. Hiro doesn't love Shu-chan! He can't! That would be like me and Kuma-chan!" Suguru frowned and didn't acknowledge that he even understood. Ryu tried again to make Suguru understand, "Hiro and Shu-chan are like brothers. Hiro knows things about Shu-chan that only his family would know. He is like a protector to Maiko-chan and Shuichi."

Suguru sat there and stared at Ryuichi letting the gravity of what he had said sink in. His eyes grew to the size of saucers and jumped off the stool. 'I have to find him!' He had to get to Hiro and tell him how he felt. He lunged at Ryu and hugged the air out of the older man. "Thank you so much Ryuichi." He let go and dashed off toward the door. Just before he burst through the door and into the street he stopped and turned around. "Ryuichi, where is Hiro-san?"

Ryuichi laughed, "He's at The Chicken Ranch. Go get your man!" Suguru smiled and dashed out the door almost running over a hung over Tatsuha.

Tatsuha stumbled over to Ryuichi and practically fell into Suguru's vacated bar stool. "Where is Suguru off to?" His face was a light shade of green and he laid his face down on the cool wood of the bar.

Ryu laid his hand on Tatsuha's head and stroked his fingers through Tats' think brown hair. "He went to get his man." Ryu smiled and stared off dreamily.

Tat raised his head and looked at his dreamy lover. "Oh…" he decided not to ask.

* * *

Shuichi was standing on the porch of The Chicken Ranch. Eiri was standing a few steps back tapping his foot impatiently. Shuichi lifted his fist to knock on the door, right as his knuckles were about to touch the hard weathered wood he pulled his hand back as if he were burned. Eiri sighed in frustration and strode forward; he pounded on the door alerting all its inhabitants to their arrival.

Shuichi coward behind Eiri as if the door was about to explode. The sound of hard heels on wooden floors echoed through the door, it burst open to reveal a frazzled and tipsy looking woman with ample cleavage and miles of leg. She looked Eiri up and down with a hungry eye. When he gaze landed on the mop of pink hiding behind him her face broke into a smile.

"Shu-chan!" She lunged forward and grabbed Shuichi by the arm, hauling him into the house, leaving Eiri to stand alone and annoyed on the front porch.

"Shu-chan baby, it's been so long!" the frazzled prostitute adjusted her cleavage. "I assume you have finally come to see her?" She looked expectantly at Shuichi still ignoring the annoyed and puzzled looking blond behind them.

Shuichi turned red for the millionth time that day. "Yeah, do you know where she is?" He glanced back at Eiri and gave him a sheepish apologetic smile.

The prostitute smirk in a seductive longing way and nodded her head toward the stairs. "She's in her room; Hiroshi-kun is already here with Maiko-chan." At the mention of Hiro she had a hungry gleam, but when she mentioned the dangerous female of Bad Luck she had a jealous scowl.

"Thanks Darla." Shuichi smiled sweetly at the woman and lead the way up the stairs to 'her' room.

Eiri followed and was reaching his limit on the mystery woman. 'Who is this woman? Why is she living in a whorehouse? Why are Nakano and Maiko here speaking with her?' He was on the verge of throwing Shuichi up against the wall and asking all those questions.

They reached a fancy set of French doors with pink cloth the color of Shuichi's hair hanging on the inside obscuring the view of the room behind them. The smell of lavender was drifting into the hall way from behind the doors. Eiri felt an odd sense of comfort. Apart from being in the center of a whorehouse the room behind the doors gave off more of a homey feel than Eiri had ever felt in his own home.

Shuichi knocked on the door and waited feeling anxiety wash over him. It had been almost a year since he had been back. A sultry seductive voice floated out of the room, "Come in." Shuichi immediately felt at ease. It was a voice from his child hood.

He tenderly pushed the French doors open to reveal a middle aged woman lounging on a Cleopatra sofa in a feather silk robe sipping tea out of fine china. In two purple plush chairs sat Hiro and Maiko also drinking tea out of the same fine china.

The woman was beautiful. She had a round heart shaped face that was made up with blush and blue eye shadow that brought out the color of her violet eyes. Her long pink hair was draped over her shoulders falling to cover her barely concealed breasts. At the sight of the pirate captain standing in her door way she sat up from her lounging position and set her tea cup on the deep purple marble coffee table in front of her.

The two pairs of violet eyes locked and the atmosphere immediately became tense and uncomfortable contradicting ever aspect of the woman and her sitting room. Hiro and Maiko watched the two people eye each other. With out saying a word they nodded at one another; setting their tea cups down, they rose from their scarily comfortable chairs and walked out of the room.

Eiri was at a loss as to what was going on. The woman looked like an older female replica of Shuichi, or was Shuichi the replica. A huge part of the blond was so relieved he didn't know what to do. Eiri's heart fluttered at the knowledge that Shuichi was, for lack of a better phrase, ripe for the taking. This woman… was his mother.

Eiri was about to turn and follow Nakano and Maiko down the stairs when he heard the woman's silky smooth voice call out. "Well Shuichi, are you going to stand there or are you and your friend going to take a seat?" Eiri could only assume that by friend she meant him, but wouldn't make a move until Shuichi acknowledge it was what he wanted. Shuichi looked back at Eiri with pleading eyes, begging him to stay.

Once Eiri and Shuichi were situated in the recently vacated arm chairs the woman leaned back on her sofa and lounged like nothing had happened. "Shuichi, are you going to introduce me to this handsome young man or are you going to leave me to guess as to who and what he is?" She sounded almost pleasant as she talked to Shuichi like he was a child.

Shuichi jumped at the sound of her voice. He raised a shaking hand and gestured to Eiri, "This is Eiri Uesugi; he joined us from the NG Flagship."

Her eyebrow rose when the NG was mentioned, but she made no move to question it. Eiri inclined his head toward her and uttered a forced, but polite "How do you do?"

She let out a gorgeous laugh that sailed through the room, "My dear Eiri-kun, you have no need to be so formal around me. After all I am only Shuichi's mother; and the Madame of The Chicken Ranch." She added the last title as almost an after thought.

Eiri's eyebrow rose. Shuichi's mother was the Madame of the Pleasure Port whorehouse? Well that was a surprise. She gave another seductive laugh and added, "You can call me Madame Rumiko, or just Rumiko if you wish."

Eiri smirked; this woman was definitely smart, he would have no problem holding an intelligent conversation with her as he does with her son. "I think I will stick to Rumiko-san, if that is alright?"

She giggled like a school girl. "Oh Shuichi, I like him." Shuichi growled in a territorial sort of way. Her eyes snapped to his and he immediately coward even lower in his over sized purple chair. "Is there a reason you came to my door, Shuichi? Or shall I throw you out for trespassing?"

Shuichi rubbed the back of his head, this was what he had been dreading. "Uh…yeah actually."

She puffed in exasperation. "Well get on with it or I will get David to haul the both of you out of here." Eiri could tell where Shuichi got his strangely short temper from.

Shuichi jumped up from his chair with his hands clinched into fists and arms flailing about. "Jesus, mother I came to apologize if you would only drop the act for at least ten seconds and listen to me!"

Silence filled the room. Then the feather robed woman jumped up and took a flying leap into her son's arms. "Oh Shuichi dear, I missed you so much! I was worried sick about you!" She let up on her choke hold to look Shuichi in the eyes and shake her finger at him. "If you ever leave without saying good bye again I will chase after you and shackle you up to your bunk bed. I can't believe you left without even a kiss on the cheek. You are a horrible son!"

She had burst into tears and Shuichi was now rubbing her back in soothing strokes to calm her down. "Jeez mama, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left without saying good bye. Please forgive me."

After a few moments her crying ceased and she straightened up to stand on her own. She placed both hands on either side of Shuichi's face and kissed him on the nose. "I could never stay mad with my little boy." She let Shuichi go and walked back over to her lounging sofa and resumed sipping her tea. "So tell me; how did you go about acquiring Eiri-kun here?"

"Mama!" Shuichi had turned bright red as he tried to hide his embarrassment at his mother being so blunt.

She waved a hand at him. "Oh, come now it's a mother's duty to learn about her son's lover."

"We're not lovers!" both Eiri and Shuichi had shouted at the same moment. Upon hearing their response come from the other they glanced at each other then averted their gaze. Shuichi found the four poster bed in the corner very interesting, while Eiri examined the pattern on the tea cup in his hand.

Rumiko raised her eyebrow and smirked in that all knowing motherly way. "Oh I see. So what, pray tell, exactly is your relationship?"

Shuichi laughed nervously, "He's uh… my captive."

"Oh, lucky him." Rumiko watched in delight as Eiri squirmed at her comment. He had no intention on letting either Shuichi or his mother know he felt that way. Rumiko took pity on the two would-be lovers and changed the subject. "Enough raking you two over the coals; Eiri-kun, tell me about yourself."

Eiri was more than happy to oblige the woman in her conversation change. "I am an aspiring writer." He was at a loss of anything better to say that Shuichi would approve of.

Rumiko's ears perked up. "What kind of writer dear? You can't just tell me something juicy like that and not elaborate on it."

He gave her his most charming smile, "Romance, mainly."

Rumiko bounced in her seat and clapped her hands like a child. It's obvious Shuichi inherited more than just her temper and looks. "Oh, I love Romance novels! If you have any problems with material or need any… inspirations just ask me darling and I'll be more than happy to help you out."

"Mother." Shuichi's warning was heard loud and clear, but she continued to smile at Eiri in an innocent way only a Madame could master.

Eiri didn't want any more crying to take place so he tried to deuce the flames. "That's quite alright; I think I can manage on my own."

She smirked, "I'm sure you could." It took a split second to realize she was staring at Eiri with a predatory gleam in her eye. "Oh sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable sweetie, but it's hard to kick years of a bad habit. Never become a prostitute, but I don't have to tell you that. You probably have more money and women than Midas." Eiri blushed, just the slightest bit, but she saw it. "I thought so. Enough about you lets talk about me."

"I'm rather curious myself as to your story Rumiko-san." Eiri was trying to be charming and could tell that the little amount of flirting with Shu's mother was getting underneath Shuichi's skin to the point that he was white knuckling the arm rests on his chair.

She giggled, "Now, Eiri-kun, no flirting with me while Shuichi is right there. You may not admit it, but I know you like him, so try not to make him jealous it would not bode well for you." Eiri blushed even more, she called his bluff and he was amazed she could see through his carefully placed façade. "Yes, I saw right through you. I am trained to read men and men I read very well. There is nothing you can hide from me that I wish to know." This statement gave him the creeps, but he kept his gaze even with hers. "So, back to me."

She leaned back to get comfortable. "I came to this Island as a little girl with my father. I grew up here and I loved it. It sounds weird, but I loved every minute of it. My father didn't want the life of prostitute or a pirate for me so he hated it. After he died the first thing I did was join the girls at The Chicken Ranch under the last Madame. I soon worked my way up the ranks and became the number one prostitute on the peninsula. I could pick and choose who I serviced." She stopped to sip her tea with a satisfied smirk on her lips. Eiri was in raptures, never before had he heard the story of a prostitute and it fascinated him.

She set her cup back down and resumed. "I had power in the community and I could say who was to be serviced by the rest of the girls and who wasn't. The only one with more power than me was the Madame her self." Her face grew solemn. "Then one night he came. He was horrid. He tried and pleaded with me to be his companion, but I knew about him, I knew what he really was. He was the worst and cruelest pirate on the seas at that time and I wouldn't service him, nor would any of the other girls. But he had an eye for me." She visibly shuddered and Eiri could tell where this story was going. His memory went back to the walk to the ice cream stand. He was shaken from his reverie when he heard her sultry voice once again.

"He attacked me one night after he broke into my room. It was horrid and I will spare you the details. The next morning having what he wanted, he set sail and thankfully never came back." Soon her dark face was replaced with a dreamy and happy expression. "Soon after that I found out I was pregnant with Shu-bug here. I was so happy. Sure I hated his father, but I knew he would be nothing like him. He would be everything that was good and kind. I made sure of that while raising him." She laughed now. "The only good thing that ever came out of that man was the sperm that helped make my baby over there."

Eiri spit out his freshly sipped tea trying to surpass his laughing fit and Shuichi slapped a hand to his forehead. "Mooooooom! Do you have to be so embarrassing?"

"Yes darling. It's my right as a mother. Any hoo, back to me." Shuichi scowled, 'Jeez, egocentric much?' Rumiko paid no mind to her son's scowls and continued on with her story. "They were the best nine months of my life. I was so excited and so were all the girls. When Shuichi was finally born every one was on pins and needles. John from the People's Pub came down here with Tom from the ice cream stand and just about the whole town was in the sitting room awaiting my baby boy." Shuichi sighed in embarrassment and Eiri was slightly jealous at the caring of these people. They were supposed to be the scum of the earth and yet they were all excited and in support of one of their own bringing a new life into the world.

"You can imagine I was more than pleased when he came out to look exactly like me and nothing like that bastard of a sperm donor." No one was listening. Eiri had long since been distracted by the violet eyes of Shuichi. They had been glancing at him off and on throughout the whole story and he had finally caught them in the act. They were staring at each other with such intense heat that their bodies seemed give off steam.

Eiri's whole body was tingling in the gaze of the younger man sitting in the chair beside him. He studied every feature that made up the beautiful man's face. His soft supple lips the color of a rose and his button nose. But the thing that kept Eiri's gaze retuning to them the most was his eyes. They held a plethora of emotions ranging from, passion to lust, but the one that kept Eiri glued to the spot was something completely foreign to him. Something he had never felt himself. Oh, but how he wanted to feel it now.

Rumiko noticed she wasn't the center of attention any more and took a breath. She studied the two men in her parlor and smiled to her self. 'They have it bad and they don't even know it.' She sighed and set her chin on the heel of her hand to watch the two would- be lovers.

As her sigh echoed through the room Shuichi and Eiri's concentration had been shattered. They shot their gazes to point directly a Rumiko. She lifted her head, "What? I was just watching." They both gave her a withering glare. "Jeez ok fine I'll continue. God can't take a joke." She laughed at her own wit, but continued on.

"So after Shuichi turned three another man came into my life. He had washed up on shore a quarter of a mile away from the docks. The men from the village had no where to put him so I offered to take him in and nurse him back to health; and did I ever. To make a long story short we fell in love and soon after we… you know… my baby girl Maiko was born. She of course got her father's hair, but my eyes. He was the picture of father hood. I quit being a prostitute and took over as Madame. Shuichi saw him as his real father and he saw Shuichi as his son." She sighed and smiled in a lovingly dreamy way. "Sadly about three years ago he died. We were devastated; Shuichi came back to Pleasure Port for the funeral and stayed for quite sometime. Then both my babies left me. You know, 'Any where Oni-chan goes, I want to go' I just couldn't stop my Maiko from following in her brother's foot steps, but I trusted him with her. He was always the most wonderful brother."

Shuichi smiled then piped in, "Yeah I didn't know how much I needed Maiko with me till she actually came on Bad Luck. It was like one of the missing pieces was put in place." He laughed sheepishly. "I love having Maiko with me; and so does the crew."

Rumiko smiled. "They were always sweet to each other, when they weren't giving each other black eyes." Eiri chuckled, imagining mini Shuichi and Maiko with matching black eyes. "So that's where my story ends. What's your story?" She placed her chin, once again, on the heel of her hand and smiled at Eiri.

He felt a little nervous, for some reason he wanted to impress this woman. "Well, I was on vacation with my older sister, her husband and my younger brother when Bad Luck attacked our ship and took my brother, Tatsuha, and I captive."

Rumiko, still smiling sweetly, waved her other hand in the air, "And…?"

Eiri could feel the heat in his face rising. "And… When the pirates aboard Bad Luck stormed the ship it took us by complete surprise. They had raised the friendly flag and we fell right into their trap. They disabled our four escort ships with canons and began to storm the deck like mad wasps. Our crew was going down left and right. Tohma Seguchi was already tied up and my sister was engaged in a sword fight with Maiko. Of course my little bother was nowhere to be seen, no doubt getting drunk bellow deck blissfully unaware of the fight." He paused, took a breath then trudged on. "I fought my way across the deck trying to take down as many pirates as possible. My strategy was effective, but not fatal. When I made it half way across the deck I noticed a short runt of a pirate with bright pink hair."

"Hey!" Shuichi shouted and glared at Eiri.

Eiri ignored him and continued on. "His back was turned to me, but he held himself in such a way I knew he would be no easy target, sneak attack or no. I charged him and sure enough just in the nick of time he spun around and blocked my potentially lethal attack." Rumiko was enthralled in the story Eiri was telling. Her heart was racing as if she was actually there experiencing what he was experiencing. 'This guy's good.' She smirked.

"We danced around the deck neither of us had the upper hand and we were quickly loosing our strength. His boundless energy was surely coming in handy, but I had to end it and soon or I would be run through. Without blinking an eye the pink haired pirate had me pinned to the mast, his sword's deadly blade at my throat." Rumiko gasped. Eiri continued. "He ordered his mountain sized goons to tie me up with the others. He acted as if it were mere play and nothing to get excited over. I was furious. Once he had finished belittling Seguchi, to my great satisfaction, he ordered the mountains to carry my little brother and me to Bad Luck. We were then thrown in the cells bellow deck to await an audience with the pink haired, violet eyed captain."

Eiri, having finally finished his story felt his face grow unbearably hot with embarrassment. He had never told a story like that to any one off the top of his head, much less orally and in person. He was sweating lightly and quickly sipped his, now cold, tea to wet his dry mouth.

Rumiko took it upon her self to applaud the nervous would-be author. "That was fantastic! I was like there! Wow. Shuichi, how come you don't tell stories like that?"

Shuichi was staring at Eiri with an open mouth. He had never heard anything like that. If it was possible he may have fallen in love with the man right there in his mother's sitting room. The passion that filled Eiri's eyes while he was retelling the story of the attack on the NG was astounding. His heart did a little flip when Eiri's golden eye met his violet ones. He could suddenly see himself spending lots of time in the future looking into those eyes; and he liked it.

"Hello? Earth to Shu-bug. Honestly, if you're going to stare off into space, at least acknowledge your mother when she is speaking to you." Rumiko's words snapped Shuichi out of his daze.

Shaking his head he turned away from Eiri's gaze and looked at his mother. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

Rumiko smiled warmly in a motherly way. "Well that's understandable. You are welcome to stay on your old room or do you want to sleep on that ship of yours? Eiri-kun is welcome to the top bunk if he would like to stay as well."

Shuichi smiled at his mother standing up to decline, but before he could even utter his objection Eiri intervened, "We would love to, Rumiko-san." Shuichi was speechless. He gave Eiri a questioning glance who was responded with a 'Hey, it'll be fun" smile. Shuichi sighed and conceded.

Rumiko jumped up and ran toward Eiri. Throwing herself into his arms she hugged him warmly and gave him a big red kiss on his cheek. "You are so sweet! It's been so long since my Shu-bug has had a 'friend' sleep over." She smirked and winked at Eiri. Eiri gave her a questioning look and set her back down on the shag carpeting. "Follow me boys. You will absolutely love what I've don't to Shuichi's room." An evil smirk crossed over her elegant face and Eiri couldn't help, but wonder what she was up to.

After donning her four inch matching feather heels to go with her practically, if it wasn't for all the feathers, transparent robe, she led them out of her room and down the hall to a door painted bright purple with pink flowers.

Shuichi stared at the monstrosity of an entrance way and screamed. "Mama! What have you done to my room?"

Rumiko smiled sweetly, "Don't let the door fool you sweetie; I let the girls decorate it. They wanted to do something sweet for their little Shu-chan. The inside is way less, how shall I say this, girly." With that she threw open the door open leading into a master piece of a bed room.

Shuichi's mouth fell open for the tenth time in less than three hours and he slowly stepped into his once childish room. It was painted sandstone brown with sandy gold trim. Every where you looked there was ancient pirate artifacts, a giant map of the eastern oceans was framed and hung opposite a queen sized four poster bed. Shuichi could hardily believe his eyes. It was his dream room, the room he had wanted as a child.

Shuichi could feel tears prickling at his eyes, "Mom, how did you do this? This is amazing!" Without waiting for an answer Shuichi jumped in the air and ran around the room exploring every nook and cranny of the newly remodeled room.

Rumiko laughed at her grown son's childish antics and turned a smiling face to Eiri. "About a month ago, a French interior decorator stayed with one of my girls for a week, but he couldn't pay for it. I told him I would cover his costs if he redecorated this room for free. He agreed, but only after meeting with my late lover's revolver in a very close call."

Eiri smiled and turned to Rumiko from watching the pirate captain running about his now "adult" room. "You seem to have made him very happy."

Rumiko's eyes got a dangerous gleam in them and Eiri grew ever so slightly frightened. "And if you ever compromise that happiness you will have to answer to me, my girls, Hiroshi-kun, Maiko, Suguru-kun, Ryuichi, and the crew of Bad Luck. They may go easy on you, but I assure you, I will not."

Eiri was speechless. This woman was definitely not kidding. He wouldn't dream of hurting Shuichi, but still, he was just the tiny bit afraid of the consequences of doing so.

The tense silence between mother and Shu's soon to-be lover was broken when Shuichi glomped his mother. "I love you, mama! You are the best! I love it."

Rumiko laughed and carefully pushed her over enthusiastic son from around her waist. "That's nice sweetie, but its way passed my bed time. You boys have a good night." She kissed her still smiling son on the cheek. She then turned to Eiri and motioned for him to lean down.

Eiri was at a loss as to what she wanted, but he obliged and leaned down to her level. He was taken completely be surprise when she once again laid a big sloppy kiss on his cheek. She smiled sweetly at him and turned to exit the room.

Shuichi waved after her and shut the door. "Well, what did you think of my mom?"

Eiri turned a stoic expression on and looked down at the smiling pirate before him. "She is smarter than you, that's for sure." Shuichi scowled and smacked Eiri on the shoulder.

* * *

A/N I took all Thanks Giving week and week-end to write and edit this chapter. Whew! It's finally finished. There was a lot of information I wanted to get across. I hope I didn't confuse any of you and ya'll aren't too mad at me for the lack of action. I promise there will be action and smutty smut in the next chapter. Read and Review I can't wait to hear from ya'll! Thanx Graviluvr and VioletEyes!

By the way, I made Tom and John up. *smile*


	9. Fire and Blood to Come

Thursday, November 29, 2007

(Chap 9: Fire And Blood To Come.)

Rumiko strolled down the stairs with a satisfied smile creasing her perfect face. She knew her son never had a thing for the feminine variety of human, but she never dreamed he would pick such a handsome man to lay his affections on. If she were twenty years younger she wouldn't mind having Eiri-kun all to her self. She chuckled as she turned the corner into the main living room on the first floor.

The sight that met her when she entered had her laughing in such uncontrollably hysteria that she almost toppled out of her four inch heeled slippers. One of her many 'charges' was straddling a very uncomfortable looking Hiro. Maiko had an air of amusement around her and she was obviously more capable of containing her laughter than her mother.

The ferocious prostitute looked up from her molestation of Hiro's much violated ear and glared at her hysterical Madame. "Madame Rumiko, I'm a little busy."

Rumiko steadied herself and smirked at her annoyed whore. "Yes I can see that. Now leave my adopted son alone so I can have a peaceful, sex-free conversation with him." The prostitute scowled but slowly and reluctantly dismounted her victim's lap. Rumiko swatted her butt as the girl walked past her heading toward the stairs.

Hiro straightened his frazzled clothing and sighed in relief. Rumiko walked into the living area and took a seat directly across from her still smirking daughter. "I see you've met Sarah, she's our western import. Do you like her? She's new and little bit too excited about her job."

Hiro scoffed and ran a stressed hand through his disheveled hair. "Isn't that a bit of an understatement?" Rumiko laughed and passed him a fresh cup of tea.

"Well, shall we get down to business?" Both Hiro and Maiko shifted uncomfortably. "I understand that Eiri-kun was not the only captive you brought aboard Bad Luck."

Maiko cleared her throat and nodded. Hiro took that as his cue to explain. "Eiri-san and his younger brother, Tatsuha." Rumiko nodded, Hiro continued on. "Tatsuha is Ryuichi's captive."

Rumiko's pleasant face faded. Her cheeks turned red and she tensed her shoulders. "Shuichi let him take another captive? After what happened with that last one?" Hiro nodded. "Tell me about Tatsuha." Rumiko did not seem pleased.

Maiko took over for Hiro. "Tatsuha looks exactly like Eiri; with the exception of dark hair and eyes they could pass for twins." Rumiko began to pace back and forth in front of the couch Hiro and Maiko currently occupied. "Ryuichi was the one who captured Tatsuha bellow deck on the NG. It seems he took an immediate liking to Tatsuha. I'm sorry mama, but you know how Shuichi can't say no to Ryu-chan."

Rumiko threw herself back onto her over stuffed green armchair and sighed, running a thin hand through her waving long pink hair. "There is something your not telling me. I want to know every thing." She looked pointedly at Maiko and her daughter immediately frowned.

"They're lovers."

Rumiko's head shot up to look at her children. "Please tell me I heard you wrong." Maiko and Hiro both shook their heads. Rumiko leaned back against the back of the plushy chair. "How bad is it?"

Hiro stepped in. "Tatsuha seems to really like Ryu. He didn't even object to being taken captive. Actually he seemed rather eager."

Rumiko let out a frustrated scream. "They all do, don't they! Honestly you'd think a grown man would learn after the first dozen broken hearts!"

Maiko stood up and walked over to her angry mother. "Mom, I think we should let Ryu stay with Tatsuha. Ryu really likes him and Tatsuha really likes Ryu." Maiko lowered herself into her mom's lap and wrapped her arms around the Madame's shapely shoulders. "I know how much you love Ryu, but you can't protect him forever. I love him too, but really mother, I think Tatsuha will be good to Ryuichi."

Rumiko wrapped her arms around Maiko's waist and lowered her head to rest on Maiko's shoulder. "I love Ryu like my own son. It hurts every time one of you gets hurt. I just can't stand to see him sad."

Hiro watched mother and daughter display a rare sign of affection between the two strong women. He had always viewed Rumiko as his adoptive mother and she was always more than happy to oblige him in his fantasy. Hiro's maternal mother was an abusive woman. A Prostitute who had no honor and let any one have her.

She would surround herself with men that often times displayed the same animalistic desires toward her son as they did toward her. Luckily Hiro was never forced to go through such a traumatic experience.

When Hiro was eleven he snuck aboard a ship that was bound for any where. He didn't care he just wanted out. He ended up at Pleasure Port. When he stepped off the dock he felt a tap on his shoulder; a short, pink haired boy, no older than he was, smiled up at him. That was the day Rumiko and Shuichi took him into their already overflowing family. He is forever grateful.

Rumiko sniffled and began to wipe at her eyes. "I missed you all so very much. You are staying for a while aren't you?"

Maiko stood up and looked down at her mother in an unsure smile. Rumiko raised an eyebrow and looked from one suddenly nervous child to another. "What is it now?"

Hiro got up and began to inch his way to the door. "Hiro, sit down before I get angry." Hiro stopped mid inch and walked back to the couch. "Good, now tell what I don't already know." Rumiko pinched the bridge of her nose as if willing herself to stay calm.

Maiko began to inch backward toward the couch and blurted out. "Eiri and Tatsuha are Tohma Seguchi's brothers-in-law." Neither Hiro nor Maiko stuck around to see their mother's reaction. Both pirates dashed for the open living room door and made it just before they were overcome by the banshee like scream that followed their confession.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

* * *

Suguru had just run half way across town when he reached The Chicken Ranch. Sighing in relief for finally making it to his destination, Suguru walked slowly up to the front door. His heart fluttered with excitement. He was finally going to tell Hiro how he feels.

His fist was inches away from the thick, worn wooden door when it burst open. The small accountant was immediately barreled over by running and screaming, scantily clad women and one rather feminine looking man, followed by a panicked Shuichi sprinting out of the house and dragging a confused Eiri behind him. Maiko ran close behind laughing gleefully with Hiro jogging after them.

Suguru was standing open mouthed and stunned, 'What in the world is going on?' "Hiro I-" Hiro grabbed Suguru's arm before he could finish and with out slowing his pace chased after Maiko.

"She's ganna blow!" The fleeing occupants of The Chicken Ranch had all lunged behind trees and bushes, ducking for cover.

Just as Hiro threw himself over a shrubbery, taking a stunned and confused Suguru with him, The Chicken Ranch exploded in a bright flash of light, fire, and heat.

* * *

Taki Aizawa is a dangerous and cruel man. He smiled to himself as he wiped blood from his dirty and deranged hands. "Throw the rest of him over board." His first mates Ma-kun and Ken-chan obeyed their demented captain and threw the remaining pieces of a prisoner over the side of ASK.

For the past year his goal had been to kill, rape, and steel from enough people to get him into the darkest circle of hell. Of course he would rather not die ever, but hey, if you had to die eventually why not do it in style?

He, of course, had been setting his sights too high had never accomplished his goal of gaining the affection (or sex, look at it how ever you want) of one, Shuichi Shindo, but he was definitely certain he would get the little pink haired pirate soon.

If Taki was once thing, humble was on it. He had been "courting" Shuichi for six years now and never once had Shuichi given into his devilishly charming... charm. He had a plan. He would certainly get Shuichi, whether it is consensual or forced, either way it did not bode well for poor Shuichi. And that was just what Taki liked.

He liked to see his victims bleed. Not that he bragged about it, but that's what he liked. Of course none of his "partners" complained, mainly cause they were in too much pain, but hey, who was he to judge? Sometimes people just didn't have a very high pain tolerance. "I have a very special surprise for you Shuichi-kun. I can't wait to tell you about it."

Ma-kun knocked on the blood socked and stained door of the captains cabin. "Captain Aizawa, everything has been disposed of. Is there anything else you need done?" A deranged and disturbed laugh oozed through the slightly damp door. "Guess not." Ma-kun suppressed a shudder and quickly walked away.

* * *

Rumiko paced in front of her children, adopted and biological. The Uesugi brothers waited outside the door with baited breath. Tatsuha, for some reason, couldn't help, but feel that part of the explosion was some how his fault, but he decided to worry about that later. His lover was being stared down by a very scary looking and slightly scorched Madame who held a creepy resemblance to Shuichi.

Rumiko stopped pacing parallel to Shuichi looked him in the eye then screamed. Feeling slightly relieved she continued to march back and forth in front of her children. Who were lined up firing squad style along the wall of her now singed sitting room.

"Do you have any idea what you've released upon all of us?" Rumiko looked every one of her cowering children in the eyes. Shuichi, Maiko, Hiro, Suguru, and Ryuichi all averted their eyes and chose to stare at their toes. "You are most likely being chased by half of Japan and probably a large part of China by now!" Rumiko shoved her fists to her hips and sighed. "Do you have any idea how powerful Tohma Seguchi is?"

Suguru and Hiro both looked up. "We tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen!" They were frantically yelling at Rumiko, praying she would take pity in her adopted children and center her anger on her biological children. Suguru spoke up. "We tried, but Shuichi just wouldn't hear any part of it. He was determined to-"

"Be quiet!" Rumiko looked from Hiro to Suguru. "You don't have any idea what you've done wrong, do you?" Both men looked at each other then slowly shook their heads. "You have kidnapped close to the only family Seguchi has left."

An eerie silence fell over the young adults standing a motherly trial. Rumiko once again pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing in frustration. "Why, God, did you give me such idiotic children?"

From behind the door Eiri could barely hold his laughter. Tatsuha was busy trying to silence his brother's giggling or the raging Rumiko would discover them listening in. Too late.

The door burst open throwing both Tatsuha and Eiri across the floor. Rumiko stood with an aura of death. The moment she saw the perpetrators of the giggling her aura softened once again into a very pleasant flirty glow. "Oh Eiri dear, what are you doing on the floor? Stand up and introduce me to this handsome look alike of yours."

He change in mood scared Tatsuha more than her scary yelling did. Eiri though seemed un phased. He stood up and began the introductions. "Rumiko-san this is my younger brother, Tatsuha." Eiri gestured to the stunned and scared looking teen still lying on the carpeted hall floor. "Tatsuha this is Madame Rumiko, Madame of The Chicken Ranch and Shuichi and Maiko's mother."

Tatsuha's eyes grew to the size of half dollars. Rumiko smiled sweetly at him and held out her hand to help heft him off the floor. "I'm sorry if I scared you dear. I'm not mad at you." 'yet' She added in her head. "You are Ryu-kun's captive. Am I correct?"

Tatsuha saw the warning look in her eyes and took an audible gulp. He couldn't find his voice, but he still nodded quite vigorously. Rumiko smiled and turned from her guests.

Just as she passed over the threshold of the sitting room she looked over her shoulder at the two brothers. Giving them a seductive wink she said, "You're welcome to anything you like in my home. Take one of my girls for a spin if you like, but I think you would much rather like a bite to eat. I will be done here shortly then I will be able to give you my full attention." She winked again and slammed the door behind her.

Tatsuha gave off a shiver and turned to Eiri. "How do you not freak out when your talking to her? Sure she's hot, but man is she scary!"

Eiri rolled his eyes at his little brother. "I think we could learn a great deal from Rumiko-san, now shut up, I want to listen to what she's saying. I have a feeling she knows more about our dear brother-in-law than she is letting on."

Both men quickly plastered their heads to the door and began to listen to mother verbally berate her naughty children.

"As I was saying." Rumiko once again took up pacing. "You lot are in a heap of trouble. Tohma has most likely taken action and spoken to the Emperor." Shuichi's head shot up. Ryuichi emitted a scared little yelp and he clutch Kuma-chan to his chest. "And if the Emperor knew what was good for him I suspect he assigned General K to assist Tohma."

Both Eiri and Tatsuha looked at one another. They knew Tohma was powerful, but they had no idea he would ask for the assistance of that crazy, gun happy westerner.

Tatsuha's heart sank. He's endangering Ryu and Bad Luck to just be with him. Eiri felt a pang of panic. Not that he liked the idiotic pirates, but he had no intention of getting them killed. An image of Shuichi lying broken on the beach with blood oozing from an open chest wound flashed before his eyes.

Eiri's heart ached and he pressed his head back against the door.

"As long as you are docked at Pleasure Port you are safe." Rumiko looked sad now. "K knows better than to attack a pirate in his home. You will ether have to return Eiri and Tatsuha-kun or you will stay here till we all rot. Either way you will live at least a little bit longer."

Ryuichi felt panic rise in his chest. "No! I can't let Tat-chan go! I won't let him go!"

Rumiko looked startled and glanced at her adopted son. "Ryu honey, there isn't much more of an option. If you ever want to sail again you have to take him back."

Ryuichi could feel tears begin to prickle at his eyes. "No! I can't; I won't let him go! I love him Rumiko!" The whole room grew silent.

Every one knew Ryuichi always grew attached to people he liked, but he had never professed love to any one. He always felt that love was sacred and shouldn't be thrown around lightly. For him to say something so adamantly he must feel every ounce of his words.

On the other side of the door Tatsuha felt lighter than air. His lover actually loved him. He'd had plenty of lovers in his life, but he had never had one like Ryuichi. He had never had one he could truly say that he loved like he can with Ryuichi.

Shuichi stepped out of line and faced his mother showing no fear. "Mama, we can't take them back. They both have become part of my crew and it would be detrimental to every one aboard to let them go." Rumiko looked sadly at her son. Shuichi gave his mother a pleading look. "Mother please. I won't take Eiri back." He practically whispered.

Rumiko smiled warmly at her family. "I understand how you feel Shuichi. I mean, look at me. I have two children I gave birth to and bunch of tag-a-longs I picked up along the way." Rumiko grabbed her son and brought him into a bone crushing hug. "I love you, my babies and I will help you."

Shuichi pulled away from his mother and looked at her straight in the eye. "Really? You will?" Rumiko nodded and Shuichi jumped in the air. "Woohoo!"

Ryuichi smiled brightly and rushed out the door once again knocking Tatsuha over onto the floor.

Ryuichi fell face first on top of Tatsuha. The two men laid on the floor tangled up and stared at each other in shocked silence. "Hello Tatsuha."

Tatsuha smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Ryu's waist practically squeezing the air out of the older man. He leaned in close to Ryu's decorated ear and whispered, "I love you too, Ryuichi; more than anything."

Ryuichi smiled brightly and crushed their lips together in a blistering kiss.

"Awe, they are really cute!" Every one's attention turned away from the two lovers on the hallway floor and looked directly at Rumiko. She glanced at every one's faces and smiled innocently. "What?"

* * *

A/N Woot Woot! Another chapter down, who knows how many more to go! I hope I didn't make Aizawa too scary.

Rumiko knows all about Tohma? I wonder how she knows so much about him. Even I don't know. Just kidding. Will the crew of Bad Luck be able to escape the royal navy as well as Tohma's personal forces? What is this "special surprise" that Taki has in store for Shuichi? Stay tuned for more surprises to come! Review, I want to know what ya'll think!


	10. Conception and Parting

Friday, December 07, 2007

(Chap 10: Conception and Parting)

A/N Sorry it took so long. My mp3 was taken up at school and it had this chapter saved on it. I couldn't upload it till I got my mp3 player back. Hope it is well worth the wait!

* * *

Mika was always a sensible woman. Like all the Uesugi children Mika greatly disliked all the pomp and circumstance it took to survive in the noble world. Although she was bound to the laws of society, she was able to choose her profession unlike most noble women and wasn't forced into a life of surviving her husband.

She was luckier in some aspects than many women of her same stature and circumstances. First off her family, in particular her father, believed in the value of education. She graduated valedictorian of her class and went on to study business at University. She was the smartest noble woman you would meet in Japan, in all of Asia for that matter.

Second off she was allowed to establish her own business. Her father, for the most part, was always on the traditional side; Old Man Uesugi was not about to let his daughter become a business woman without the appropriate convincing. Mika used all of her skills she learned in university to convince her father it was beneficial, not only to her, but to the whole family to let his only daughter go into business for herself.

And thirdly, because she married of her own free will. She had met Tohma Seguchi, strangely enough, at a business party. Friend of a friend, that kind of thing; well, any way they hit it off quite nicely to say the least. Now, mind you, Mika is not a promiscuous woman, but Tohma tended to bring out the worst in her and let us just say that the night they met the servants in the kitchen got quite the earful of animalistic sounds coming from both male a female of the species.

At first the relationship was just casual sex and intelligent conversation. What more could two powerful business people want out of a relationship? Well it became more and more difficult to hide such a relationship without ruining the reputations of both persons. So, one day Mika brought up the very valid argument that since they got along so well it would be quite the business opportunity to merge their companies and create the ultimate relationship. Within a week of their "business" discussion Mika and Tohma were engaged.

They had no fears of infidelity because both humans were viewed as unfeeling, cold calculating machines. Needless to say, neither Tohma nor Mika was wanted on any relationship level other than business. Since their lust seemed to be carried over the years and never quite faded, neither one of them feared growing tired with the other or falling in love with anyone else. Tohma claimed he could never fall in love with anyone else because no one even came close to having a like Mika and her family; while Mika claimed she generally disliked the opposite sex, except for a choice few, mainly her family and of course Tohma (but that could be debatable).

All in all they were rather satisfied with their arrangement. Mika played the caring wife while Tohma played the front man for their growing hemisphere-wide company. Mika was more of a silent partner, it looked better to have a man as the company head. Only the people being tortured for reneging on a deal or a very close friend or family member that was somehow involved in the company knew that Mika owned half and controlled half of NG Trading Company.

Sure they loved each other and would probably always be together, but that didn't mean their marriage wasn't as much of a joining of two souls as it was a business arrangement. They did indeed love each other, maybe not in the traditional way, but it was there and it wasn't going any where any time soon.

Now, one might ask why such a powerful couple hasn't invested in acquiring an heir to their franchise, well the reason is simple: they had never discussed it. It had never come up until very recently when Mika started to feel a tad bit under the weather.

"Tohma! Get your good for nothing ass in here!" Mika was irate. Poor Tohma had no idea what would cause his normally docile and contemplative wife to react with such… colorful language.

"Mika darling, is everything alright?" Tohma tried his hardest to keep is normally fake and seemingly pleasant smile even as panic began to course through his chest. Mika was hunched over the toilet and emptying out her stomach of all its contents.

She looked up from her retching and glared deadly brown eyes directly at her husband. "No, everything is not alright! I've been throwing up for the last hour, my breasts hurt, I skipped my period and all you have to say is 'is everything alright?'"

Tohma took a few steps backwards to the door of their shared bathroom. "I'm just going to call the doctor to come and check up on you, alright dear?" Mika growled from the pit of her stomach just before projectile-ing the rest of last night's dinner into the white porcelain toilet.

Hour and a half later…

"Well, Seguchi-san it looks like you are indeed pregnant. Six weeks pregnant to be exact." A smiling, jolly doctor with his hands clasped behind his back and a smile splashed across his face was bouncing merrily on the balls of his feet as he looked from Mika to Tohma.

Tohma's face seemed to be frozen in an eerie smile that was caught somewhere between a nauseous flinch and a nervous twitch. Mika on the other hand had her arms crossed across her chest and a deep scowl etched into her normally smooth forehead as she sat in the king sized bed with the comforter pulled up to her waist. "Thank you for that enlightening diagnosis, Doctor Obvious."

Now one would think that Mika was just being down right rude, whether it is the hormones or just her nature toward doctors, but in this case her sarcasm only applied to the first half of the statement.

Dr. Obvious smiled once again and chuckled to himself. "Well, I'll let you two parents-to-be have some alone time. Call when you want to schedule your monthly appointment." With that the doctor patted Tohma on the shoulder and strode out of their bedroom door.

Tohma stood perfectly still with the same horrific expression plastered on his face. Mika sighed in frustration and whacked him on the back of head. He jolted out of his stupor and turned to face her. He looked her in the eyes then she watched as his gaze grew steadily lower and lower till it landed on her still flat and toned belly. His eyes grew wide and he clasped a hand to his mouth. "Excuse me. I think I have to go throw up now."

As he dashed to the bathroom Mika rolled her eyes and re-crossed her arms over her sore breasts. When the sounds of Tohma's nervous heaving reached her ears she sighed deeply. "This is going to be a long nine months."

* * *

Shuichi paced around his newly decorated room playing with the already frayed seams of his well worn sweater. He had many a problem, but so far only one of them seemed to be bothering him as of late. His "captive", Eiri, seemed to be avoiding him rather vigilantly.

It had been a week since Bad Luck had docked at Pleasure Port and had reunited a rather dysfunctional family with its biological and adoptive mother. That's a week since Shuichi had realized what kind of a dangerous venture he had taken on when he stormed the NG.

Aside from being stalked by the most notorious businessman on this side of the world all else was doing just dandy. Ryuichi and Tatsuha were more in love more than ever before, Maiko was busy roughing up the lazy drunkards that had gotten severely more lethargic since she had last "caught up on old times" with them, while Hiro and Suguru were still just close friends (to their chagrins). The only members of this happy-go-lucky group that were not at all enjoying their stay were a tall, stoic blonde and a short, energetic pirate captain.

Shuichi was well on his way to wearing a perfect figure eight in the new carpet when he slapped his thighs huffing in frustration and plopping down in the ground in severe frustration. He didn't know why, but Eiri's silent treatment was driving him mad. Every time he saw the blond it was as if everything was right in the world. Of course when the blond blatantly turned from him and disregarded his friendly advances and pleasant smiles Shuichi felt like that seemingly perfect world that appeared had crumbled away and burned.

The distraught pirate king had even gone as far as to order the rebellious writer to accompany him to the ice cream stand. Shuichi knew Eiri wouldn't refuse an order from his captor, but alas the writer only gave the minimum and the closeness they had felt only a few days before was completely dissolved. Normally under such circumstances Shuichi wouldn't bother and would let him go his own separate way, but Shuichi felt a pull toward the infuriating man and wouldn't dare let him go until he knew exactly what it was.

What was more disturbing than the stoic writer or the force that was pulling on the pirate king was intense desire to be near the blond that kept Shuichi at his wits end. With Eiri playing the cold shoulder Shuichi was never able to sate the need to be with him, near him, and even feel Eiri.

The young man Stood up from the floor and began to yank wildly on his vibrant pink locks. It was almost too much to bear. Shuichi couldn't be content with just watching the blond from a far and allowing him his space. Shuichi wanted…

A tall blond figure walked out of the back door and began to stroll through the back garden toward the small creek located near by. Shuichi's breath hitched as he watched his one torture grow smaller and smaller in the dark night air. Without thinking Shuichi bolted out the door and raced down the hall way to the top of the stairs. He was going to talk to Eiri. He had to.

Before Shuichi could reach the stairs a door swung open causing him to go flying over the railing and land in a heap on the first floor. The western import, Sarah, screamed and jumped to the railing to look down at Shuichi's battered form.

"Shuichi baby, are you alright?"

Shuichi groaned and moved his legs to make sure he wasn't paralyzed then slowly began to sit up. "Yeah, I think I'm fine. I just don't remember why I wanted to come down here in the first place." Sarah giggled and smirked.

"It wouldn't have any thing to do with a certain blond that you have been fretting about for the past couple of days would it?" Shuichi's eyes grew large and he bolted off the floor and printed out the back door into the moon lit night. Sarah smiled to her self "Well, I hope he gets what he wants." She sighed and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Now, if only I could find a straight man around here."

Shuichi raced through the garden and jumped head long into the forest leading to the creek. Dodging trees and leaping over roots, Shuichi raced along the path toward the shallow creek in hopes of finding Eiri. His heart was racing with excitement and nervousness; it had been a week since he had talked with Eiri, then suddenly the tall blond author became very aloof and avoided all contact with him. He was, to say the least, very, very confused.

When Shuichi broke through the wall of trees separating the forest from the creek and its banks, Shuichi came to an abrupt halt. He put his hands to his knees and leaned forward trying to catch his breath. It had been ages since he had run through the forest like that. He definitely needed more exercise.

Once he caught his breath he stood up and looked all around for any sign of blond hair and golden eyes. He glanced to his right and there stood Eiri with his hands thrust into his pockets silently watching the pirate captain. Shuichi stilled all his motions and just stared back preying that Eiri wouldn't just turn around and walk off. "Looking for me?" Shuichi didn't respond just gazed at the tall man before him.

Eiri stood and studied the pirate for sometime not saying a word or moving a muscle. Then the clouds covering the moon moved across the sky unleashing its full power and beauty upon the lonely forest. A beam of celestial light came down from an opening in the trees and fell upon Shuichi illuminating him in a haze of pure white that surrounded the pink haired man. Eiri's breath hitched and he felt his heart pump faster in his rib cage.

Shuichi looked stunning. Eiri couldn't deny how beautiful Shuichi was at that moment in time. The moonlight flooding the air around him was making his skin shimmer with an angelic glow. The moon reflected off his bright pink hair creating a look of wings around his shoulders. Eiri felt the urge to reach out a hand touch the angelic looking creature before him, but steeled himself before the, in his opinion, inevitable embarrassment. Instead of course he opted for the more bastardly approach to his undeniable attraction.

"What do you want brat?" Eiri didn't care if he sounded like an asshole all he wanted was to be back in control of his emotions and, dare I say it, desires.

Shuichi frowned and slammed his fists on top of his hips. "I chase you all the way out here and all you have to say is that?" Shuichi was so angry between the avoidance and the extremely long silence Shuichi was a hair's breath away from shooting poor Eiri in the foot to get him to at least say something.

Eiri turned away from Shu and stared off across the creek watching a doe and her fawn apprehensively drawn nearer to the water's edge keeping eyes trained on the humans before them. "Hurry up and say what you came to say or I'll just leave." Eiri was growing increasingly more uncomfortable. He began to envy the deer and their silence.

Shuichi sighed and took a step closer toward Eiri. He was about to reach his hand to touch the scowling man, but thought better of it and chose to shove his hand deep into his pocket instead. "I… I wanted to talk to you."

Eiri rolled his eyes. "I can see that. You have five seconds to say what you came here to say then your time is up and I am leaving. Ok? Five."

Shuichi began to panic. "Eiri, I just-"

"Four." How long will it take for him crack?

"All I wanted to-"

"Three, time's running out." Adding salt to the wound is always fun.

"Jesus! Eiri, I only needed to-!"

"Two." Oh how he loved to mess with Shu's head.

"Ahh Stop counting!"

"One. Time's up."

"I missed you! Ok?" Shuichi was on the verge of tears. The stress of a time restraint had really gotten to him. "I missed talking to you and seeing you. Ever since the day mom found out about Seguchi you haven't said a word to me and I hate it! Why aren't you talking to me?"

Eiri was silent. All thoughts had ceased and all motion in the forest around them had seemed to freeze in time. 'The brat missed me?' He had no idea how to deal with that. He knew that the pirate hadn't wanted him to go back to Japan and to tell the truth, neither did Eiri. He had heard Shuichi tell his mother he 'can't let him go,' but it never really occurred to him that it was because he felt any closeness with Eiri. He figured it was because he made a good crew member and a smart business man. Eiri never thought the brat actually liked him.

The kid had kissed him, but the kid was weird, it could have been a mood swing or something. At least that's what he told himself. He was afraid to let himself believe that the brat actually likes him. He was afraid that he likes the brat in return. Shuichi could make Eiri do and think weird things and that scared the crap out of Eiri. He felt things when he was with Shuichi, things Eiri never thought he would be able to feel.

Shuichi stood facing the author with his fists clinched. The force of his confession had even surprised him. Of course that held nothing in comparison to what he heard next.

"I'm kind of… glad you missed me." Eiri was blushing and turned away from the deflating pirate to hide his embarrassment.

Shuichi let his anger fade, but when understanding of what Eiri had said sunk in Shuichi once again became angry. "Do you think you can just mess with me? What kind of game were you playing? The 'Ignore Shuichi' game? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of all the asinine things you could had chosen to say you choose to say that?" Eiri was getting steadily angrier. Here he was trying to tell the imbecile how he felt and he gets yelled at for playing games. What the hell?

"Well if you even cared at all about how I feel you wouldn't be playing such a cruel game for your own amusement!" Shuichi could feel the steam pulsing through his veins. The more he heard the blonde's voice the more he wanted to slap him.

"If you had even listened to what I was going to say we wouldn't be yelling at each other!" Eiri was gritting his teeth together so hard he could feel his jaw muscles screaming in protest.

Shuichi huffed in frustration and threw his arms up in the air "Fine! Then enlighten me."

Eiri unclenched his jaw and took a few calming breaths so he wouldn't explode. When he felt his nerves were under control he considered it safe to speak his piece. "I heard Rumiko-san yelling at you and every one else."

"The whole town heard her, big deal." Shuichi crossed his arms and scowled out over the creek.

Eiri's left eye twitched as he counted to ten in his mind. "I heard her telling you about Seguchi coming after my brother and me. I know Seguchi and he will stop at nothing till he gets what he wants. I…" Eiri had to hold in the sense of fear that returned at the thought of Bad Luck's crew dying at the hands of the Seguchi navy. "I couldn't stand the thought of bringing harm to Bad Luck. As much as I hated it at first I have grown to love that god forsaken ship and its dimwit crew. The short time I have spent on Bad Luck it has felt more like home to me then my home does." Shuichi slowly uncrossed his arms and turned to look at Eiri. Every thing he said sounded sincere and heart felt, despite the insults thrown in there.

Eiri turned to face Shuichi and looked into his eyes. "I heard you when you said you couldn't let me go." Shuichi's face started to turn a slight tinge of red. "I – I knew you were just saying that on behalf of your crew, but I… I just couldn't let you sacrifice your self and every one else." Eiri could feel an unfamiliar prickling behind his eyes. He took a moment to reign in his emotions before he continued.

"For the past week I have been planning a way to leave Pleasure Port." Shuichi's perfect brow creased in a deep frown of confusion and sadness. Eiri had to look away before he could continue. "I thought that if I made it back to Tohma and explained to him he would call back his navy. I thought I might be able to convince him to let Tatsuha stay with Ryuichi. Maybe I could dissuade him from continuing the global man hunt he has out for you."

Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. This whole time he thought Eiri only tolerated Bad Luck, but in actuality he loved Bad Luck. He was trying to single handedly save Shuichi and the crew. He was even going to try and keep Seguchi from separating Tatsuha and Ryuichi. Shuichi could feel his heart tingle at the thought of all Eiri was trying to do for him and Bad Luck.

Eiri couldn't hold it back any longer. The fear he had been feeling that his new family was in grave danger, the stress of trying to fix it all by himself, and extreme sense of loss he had felt when he first realized he would have to leave Bad Luck in order to save them was all building up on him. He let out a strangled sob and covered his face with his hands.

Shuichi felt his heart break as he watched this intelligent, strong man cry. He could feel Eiri's pain circulating through his own body. He had to comfort the blond some how or he was going begin crying as well. Without a second thought Shuichi reach up and wrapped his arms around the taller man and held onto him as if he was going to blow away in the light summer breeze.

Eiri felt those slim, but strong arms envelope him, the scent of strawberries and the ocean spray filled his senses and warmth spread throughout his whole body from the small pirate clinging to him for comfort. He wrapped his arms around Shuichi's waist and buried his face in the pirate king's neck. The immense relief washed over him as he clung to Shuichi, it gave him the strength to let out all his built up tears. He tightened his grip on the young pirate's shirt and pulled him firmly to his chest letting his tears fall freely and unchecked.

Shuichi felt a warm, dampness soak into his shoulder, but he didn't care; all that he cared about was holding Eiri. Holding the man he loved. Yes… loved. It felt right to say he loved Eiri. Shu smiled as he let tears of happiness wash over him. He loved Eiri Uesugi! Just as his revelation hit Shuichi he felt Eiri's emotionally exhausted body begin to loose its strength and the two crying men slowly fell to their knees. Eiri's sobs were quieting down and Shuichi's tears were beginning to dry.

Shuichi leaned his face into Eiri's soft golden hair and he whispered, "Eiri… I… I love you." Eiri's body stiffened and all sounds coming from him ceased.

Eiri wasn't sure he heard Shu correctly. He pulled out of the embrace to look into Shuichi's deep violet eyes. What he saw there made his heart swell. Shuichi was gazing up at him with all honesty and determination; determination to convince Eiri that his words were true.

Eiri felt himself smile; before he knew what he was doing he had leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against those full supple lips he had been dreaming about. Pulling back he looked once again into Shuichi's now hazy eyes. "Eiri I-" Eiri crushed his lips down upon Shu's once again halting all speech. The boy tasted sweet and intoxicating. The contacted was sending jolts of electricity down his spine.

Shuichi's hands wound their way up into Eiri's soft wispy hair as he drew himself deeper into the kiss. Eiri moved his left hand behind Shu's neck to hold him in place as his right moved to cup the pirate's cheek. He swept his thumb along Shuichi's cheek bone feeling the remaining dew left from his tears. Their lips massaged each other eliciting sparks of pleasure to flow between them. Eiri's tongue slipped from between his lips and began to stroke Shu's bottom lip asking permission to meet its mate. Shuichi moaned into Eiri's mouth creating an opening that his tongue took advantage of. It glided past Shu's parted lips and began to stroke and lick Shu's tongue into a dance.

Shuichi felt tears of joy slide down his cheek which Eiri's thumb promptly swept them up. Eiri could feel his heart pounding. Never had anyone ever made him feel this way. What he felt for the pink haired pirate captain had grown into so much more than just a friendship. That is why he couldn't stay.

Eiri slowly pulled away from Shuichi, both men panting and gasping. Shuichi tried to steady his spinning head while Eiri stroked his soft cheek with both his thumbs. "Shuichi, you mean so much to me."

Shuichi smiled brightly lighting up the dark the forest around them. Eiri let a soft small smile drift past his lips. He leaned forward and gently kissed Shuichi's swollen mouth. He pulled back and rested his forehead against the pirates, whispering against Shu's lips. "Shuichi, you mean so much to me… You mean so much that I can't stay with you. I have to leave."

Shuichi's eyes squinted shut and he felt tears of sadness glide down his cheeks. Why? Why can't Eiri stay with him? Eiri lifted his head and placed a warm kiss in the saddened king's brow. He pulled Shuichi's face upward and leaned down to kiss away the fresh hot tears slipping past Shu's tightly closed lids. "Shhh… Don't cry. Please, I don't want to see you sad."

Shu opened his eyes and looked at Eiri in the most confused and hurt expression the author had ever seen. "Why, Eiri? Why do you have to leave? You know we can handle it. Rumiko said she would help." Shuichi had large tears streaming down his face. It felt as though his heart was breaking.

Eiri pulled Shuichi into a tight hug and whispered into his ear. "Rumiko offered to help, but at the cost of how many lives? I can't let innocent people die because of me." Shuichi sobbed into his shoulder and clung to his shirt like a life rope. "Shuichi I have to do this. And who knows maybe we'll meet again under better circumstances. Maybe you'll get the opportunity to kidnap me from another ship." Eiri let out a dry laugh.

Shuichi sat up and slapped Eiri's shoulder. "Don't talk like that! You aren't going to leave! I won't let you!"

Eiri sighed and placed his hands on Shu's shoulders looking him straight in the eyes. "You really are a brat aren't you?" Shuichi gave a huge pout, Eiri laughed again and poked Shu's nose with his index finger. "Shuichi you know it's not possible to keep me here. I have to go. I have to go to save your life and every one associated with Bad Luck's life. Please be strong Shuichi. I've seen you talk back to the 'All Powerful' Tohma Seguchi; I know you can be strong for me."

Shuichi threw himself into Eiri's arms and buried his face in Eiri's chest. "I don't want you to go. I finally found you, my love, and now you are leaving me!"

Eiri stroked Shuichi's hair and kissed his temple, kissed his cheek and jaw, finally kissing Shu on his pouty salty lips. "Shuichi, I… I love you more than anything, but I won't endanger the crew for my own selfish reasons. You under stand don't you?" Shuichi nodded, tears still streaming down his face. "Shuichi I have to go. I have a boat waiting for me at the dock; it's going to take me back to Japan." Shuichi sobbed even harder.

Eiri struggled to stand with a clinging pirate death gripping him. Once he got to his feet he pried Shuichi off and placed a finger underneath the depressed pirate's chin to lift his face. Shuichi gazed into Eiri's warm comforting eyes and he managed to lessen his sobs down to one per second. "Shuichi, I want you to smile for me. I want you to be happy. I promise we will meet again." Shuichi nodded. "Good, now give me your beautiful smile." Shuichi giggled a little and gave Eiri the most heart wrenchingly beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Shuichi, I love you."

Shuichi let out a happy sob and wrapped his arms around Eiri's neck drawing him into a farewell embrace. "I love you too Eiri. Be safe and come back to me."

Eiri nuzzled Shu's neck and kissed the junction between neck and shoulder. "Say good bye to Tatsuha and Hiro and Ryu and Suguru for me." Eiri felt his throat clinch. "Tell Rumiko it was a pleasure and make sure Maiko takes good care of you." Eiri let a tear slide down his cheek.

Shuichi pulled back and kissed Eiri gently, warmly, lovingly on his soft cherry lips. "I will. Now go before they leave you here and we're stuck with you for good." He let out a dry, strained laugh as Eiri smiled back at him. He gave Shuichi one last embrace and turned away from his love walking through the trees toward the ocean.

Shuichi took a step forward shouting, "Eiri! I love you!" Eiri turned around and smiled. He placed his fingers to his lips, kissing them then reached out his arm letting the kiss drift to Shuichi on the salty sea breeze.

Shuichi closed his eyes letting the breeze caress and kiss his cheeks. When he opened them Eiri was gone.

* * *

A/N Ok so that was chapter 10. I hope you liked it. It had some humor, some tears, some fluff. It took me forever to write. I hope you enjoyed. Before ya'll start to freak thinking this is the end guess what. It isn't! Actually it's quite far from the end. Just incase ya'll were panicking, there will be no break between now and the next chapter, unless I have writer's block then it's inevitable. So I should have another chapter out within a week or so, so keep your eyes peeled.

Until next time! Love ya'll!

9


	11. The Waiting Game

Thursday, December 06, 2007

(Chap 11: The Waiting Game)

'Two weeks. Two weeks since I left.' Eiri stared out of the moving carriage hating every thing he saw. He knew he had to do it. He had to leave Shuichi and Bad Luck; he had to stay in Japan and convince Tohma to keep his hounds at bay, but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

Already the lonely feeling of loss had penetrated his chest and was now embedded in his heart. Walking up on that deck and taking one last look at Pleasure Port was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do.

[flash back]

The scent of the ocean breeze had grown stale in his nostrils as Eiri took his first step on the soggy wooden planks of the dock. He wanted more than anything to run the other way. Run back to Shuichi.

A grizzly old man with four teeth slapped him on the shoulder. "Sonny, I put your luggage on your sleeping cot just like you ask." He smiled at the dreary Eiri in hopes of thanks. Eiri nodded in acknowledgement and quickly walked up the dock and boarded the ship.

He had prepaid everything. Shuichi hadn't taken away his money when he was first taken captive so he had saved a fair amount of cash. He found a ship leaving for Japan and paid the passage for one. Found a fellow passenger and paid him to take Eiri's knapsack of clothes and few belongings aboard earlier in the day and put them where they were meant to be.

Eiri didn't stop running up the dock till he made it to the opposite side of the deck facing the open ocean. The toothless man came up behind him and patted his shoulder. Eiri paid him no mind only watched as the sun began to creep over the horizon.

"Alright Smithy, lets get this ship on the ocean!" The captain hollered to his first mate.

Eiri smiled. No matter how much pain he was in at that moment he knew it was for the best. It was to save Shuichi. I had to keep Shuichi safe, any way possible. The ship began to sail toward the open ocean and Eiri turned his head toward the land for one last look at the still sleeping port town.

Eiri's heart clinched when he saw a blur of pink appear on the dock. It ran all the way to the end and stood there to watch the ship sail off. Shuichi... it was Shuichi. Shu threw an arm in the air and waved it once in farewell. Eiri felt a warm burning tear slide down his cheek as he lifted his arm in the air and returned the gesture.

"Good bye Shuichi, love, I will never see you again."

[end]

Since the beginning of the long and tedious voyage to Japan Eiri had, curiously enough, become friends with the old man. He had bought the man a pint of rum when they exited the ship in a small port town off the west cast of Japan. He and the old man had to go their separate ways.

Eiri chuckled to himself remembering the old man's words. "I hope you are reunited with your woman. Being separated from a woman is a thing no man should have to endure." Eiri of course neglected to tell him that Shuichi wasn't a woman.

Eiri was shaken from his fond memories by the abrupt halt of the carriage in front of an enormous mansion; the Seguchi mansion to be exact. Eiri sighed in annoyance and hopped out of the wooden box not bothering to use the foot latter. He paid the driver and was left in a thick plume of dust as the coach sped off down the road.

He coughed and covered his mouth so as not to ingest the polluted cloud surrounding him. After getting his lungs cleared he looked up at the ominous dark rot iron gate leading to the front drive. Fixing a horrid scowl on his brow he strode up to the gate and used all his force to push it open.

Following his long, uphill trudge up to the front door he was promptly intercepted by the Seguchi guards. "Halt! State your name and your business!"

Eiri was being wrestled to the ground when a jittery man with thick rimmed spectacles ran up and shouted at them stop. "What are you doing?! Let him up! Sacho will not be happy when he hears about this." The guards released Eiri and stood up to brush the dust off his already dirty clothes.

"Sakano-san, please don't tell Seguchi-sama we had no idea he was expected." One guard looked so scared he was about to piss his pants, much to Eiri's satisfaction. He turned toward Eiri and said, "Please forgive us Uesugi-san. We did not recognize you."

The nervous assistant began to yell in a high pitched squeal that only exacerbated Eiri's already painful headache. "Sacho will fire you for such impertinence! You won't-"

"Down boy, quit biting their heads off and take me to Tohma." Eiri cut in before Sakano had a chance to pop a blood vessel. Sakano nodded quickly and began to hurriedly walk back to the front door. Of course Tohma would have been informed the moment Eiri set foot on dry land. He had eyes every where.

Eiri had no problem keeping up with the shorter mans quick strides and just narrowed his mind on the job he had to accomplish.

* * *

Tohma was sitting behind his desk looking over the new maps K had dropped off earlier that day. K had also brought news of a ship docking in the harbor carrying an Uesugi son. Tohma had immediately scent out a carriage to intercept his wife from her shopping trip and bring her back to the mansion. One of her brothers had come home.

Seguchi was just making adjustments to the map holding coordinates of his fleet when a polite knock echoed through his conscious.

"Come in." He sat and waited with a plastic smile in his face for the interrupter to enter.

Eiri pushed the door open and leaned up against the door frame in a lazy almost tedious manner. "Hey Tohma."

Tohma sprung from his chair and immediately crossed the room to envelope his brother-in-law in a tight hug. Eiri returned it willingly. He had missed Tohma; regardless of how much he disliked the shorter blond. "Welcome home, Eiri." Tohma sounded on the verge of tears.

Eiri pulled away and smiled warmly at the shorter man in front of him. "How have things been going since I've been away?"

Tohma smiled brightly and stepped back to rub the back of his neck. "Mika-san is pregnant."

Eiri's smile wavered. "I'm sorry I could have sworn you just said Mika was pregnant."

Tohma laughed nervously. "Mika is two months pregnant." Eiri's smile appeared once again and he strode into the office and took a seat in one of the leather chairs opposite Tohma's desk.

Tohma took his seat in his chair and looked at Eiri expectantly. Eiri had something on his mind; he seemed changed somehow. "Eiri-san, where is Tatsuha? Why isn't he with you?" Tohma began to panic if one brother returned without the other something must have happened. Mika was going to kill him if that was the case.

"Tatsuha is still with Bad Luck." Tohma looked at him questioningly and waited for an answer. "Actually that's part of the reason why I came to see you."

"You didn't want to visit your sister and brother? You didn't want them to know you were alive?" Tohma played a pout that was eerie and disturbing.

"Don't give me that Tohma, I know you had us watched from the moment Bad Luck sailed away from NG." Eiri put on his business scowl and fixed Tohma in his hard gaze.

Tohma shrugged. "You know me too well, Eiri-san." Eiri growled he didn't want to play a game of words with Tohma he wanted to get down to business. "Alright Eiri, what is it you want to discuss?"

"I want you to call off your hounds."

"I can't do that." Tohma laced his fingers and leaned back in his chair.

"You can and you will Tohma. Call off your dogs and forget about Bad Luck and Shuichi Shindo." Eiri leaned forward in a threatening manner.

Tohma sighed. "Eiri, I can not forget about Tatsuha. He is your brother. Would you have him rot with that scum just to get your way?" Tohma was baffled. He would have thought Eiri would have wanted to pursue his captors and give them justice.

Eiri was beginning to lose his cool. How was he supposed convince Tohma to leave Tatsuha without telling the short blond that Tats was in love. "First of all Tohma, some of the scummiest people on this earth are on your pay roll and Tatsuha seems to have found some thing he is good at." That's partly true.

"Whether my employees have questionable back grounds is not on trial here. I can't simply forget about a member of my family. Frankly I'm quite surprised at you, Eiri. I would have thought you would be leading the charge against Shindo and his crew."

Eiri found himself growling in protest. "Shindo and his crew are good people." He spoke with finality. "They treated Tatsuha and I like part of their family and not like prisoners. I will not repay their kindness by feeding them to the wolves!"

"Regardless of being a good person, which many a pirate is, he kidnapped two members of my family and he deserves to be brought to justice." Tohma stood and began to pack up the maps as a sign that the conversation was over.

'No! I can't let Shuichi down.' Eiri stood and slammed a hand down on top of the map Tohma was trying to shuffle. "They have the whole of Pleasure Port behind them. Are you truly willing to spend hundreds of lives just to bring him to justice for treating Tatsuha and I like family?" Tohma looked into Eiri's eyes and squared his shoulders. Eiri could tell he hadn't convinced his brother-in-law yet. Then Rumiko sprung to the front of his mind. "Rumiko Shindo is putting all her force behind Shuichi."

Tohma's eyes widened the slightest bit, but the change was gone before it could make a noticeable difference. Eiri would have missed it if he hadn't been looking for it. 'What is Tohma's connection to Rumiko?' Tohma abruptly turned to face the ocean out of his windows.

Waving a hand in the air he called over his shoulder. "Well, Eiri, if you are so determined to let Captain Shindo go free then so be it. If I hear a single whisper of Tatsuha being mistreated I will order General K to strike."

Eiri nodded and turned to leave. He reached for the door and pulled it open before he turned back and said in a low voice, "Thank you, Tohma."

Before Tohma could turn around to look at his brother-in-law Eiri had already walked out the door and shut it softly behind him.

He walked over to his desk and sat down with a sigh placing his head in his hands. Tohma lifted a hand to remove his bowler hat and set it softly down on the desk. After running his hands through his hair several times he leaned back and sunk deep in the plushy leather.

His gaze drifted toward his top left hand drawer. Fishing a key out of his jacket pocket he placed it in the lock and slowly, almost apprehensively, unlocked the drawer. Pulling it gradually open a small wooden box came into the light. He drew it out of the drawer and placed it on the desk in front of him. Tohma's hands began to shake as he carefully lifted the lid up to reveal its contents with in.

Inside were a number of letters and pictures. Beside the stack of papers was a dried and withered Mountain Loral blossom. Tohma carefully lifted the fragile blossom out of the box and underneath it laid a curved lock of bright pink hair tied in a creamy white ribbon. The blond gently stroked the hair, quickly withdrawing his hand, he moved onto inspecting the stack of paper.

He shuffled through the letters to get to the pictures at the bottom of the box. He looked through the pictures seeing the Seguchi mansion in its old glory, children playing in the garden and tormenting the long since dead family dog. A small genuine smile graced Tohma's face when he came upon a picture of a little boy with his arm around the shoulders of a young girl.

The little boy wore a bright happy smile with platinum blond hair half hidden under a mini bowler hat. The young girl had a sundress and a wide brimmed straw hat that was unsuccessful in hiding her wide grin. Her bright pink hair cascaded down her shoulders to flow in front of her.

Tohma felt a warm tear slide down his cheek as he stared at the old and battered picture. He sniffled and wiped the tear away. "It has been a long time, Rumiko."

* * *

Hiro sighed in frustration. They had been at sea for a week and Shuichi still didn't seem like himself. A few days after Eiri-san had disappeared Shuichi had insisted on setting sail for the farthest ocean.

Tatsuha was doing little better than Shuichi; he had been spending an increasingly long amount of time with Kumagoro. Ryuichi had tried numerous times to cheer his lover and his friend up, but to no avail. Tatsuha was taking the sudden separation from his brother very hard, but not as hard a Shuichi.

"What do you think we should do?" Ryuichi sighed and leaned up against Tatsuha letting the younger man wrap his arm around the saddened pirate.

Hiro and Suguru glanced at one another while Maiko was busy tossing a sharpened knife at the ship's wall repeatedly. Eiri's absence had made an impact on the whole ship. When Shuichi wasn't happy neither was his family and if they weren't happy the rest of the ship suffered. It was a never ending cycle that all came back to Eiri's sudden disappearance and Shuichi's withdrawn reclusive behavior.

"I say we go hunt the bastard down and drag him back here." Maiko stabbed her knife rather viciously in the table top of the crew dining chamber.

Hiro drew a hand through his hair and placed his elbows on the table top. "Maiko, you know we can't do that. Seguchi would just kill us all on the spot. You heard what Shu said: Eiri-san went back to help us, to save us."

"We didn't need stupid Goldilocks to help!" Ryuichi crossed his arms over his chest with a shove and pouted rather cutely prompting Tatsuha to place a loving kiss on his temple.

"He had no choice." The pouting and knife flinging stopped as every pair of eyes fell on the calm and solemn Suguru. Suguru's eyes flitted to Hiro and he continued to speak. "Shuichi did the unthinkable. He raided an NG ship and he kidnapped members of Tohma's family."

Tatsuha sat up fully, displacing Ryu. "I came on my own accord! Ryu honey didn't kidnap me!"

Ryu snorted, "Tat-kun, I beat you in a game if swords and I succeeded in tying you up without breaking a sweat!"

Tatsuha smirked mischievously. "Looked like you broke a sweat to me, and I would have followed you without being tied up."

Hiro slammed his fists on the table creating a dull resonating thud to end the couple's argument. "Shut up! Let Suguru finish." He withdrew his fist from the table and turned to give his attention to the overly calm accountant.

Suguru ignored the out burst and continued on. "As I was saying; whether you would have come on your own accord or not Tohma will still blame Shuichi for kidnapping Eiri-san and steeling his cargo. I know Tohma better than all of you, I grew up with him, and he wouldn't have stopped until he had killed us all and gotten his brothers-in law back."

Maiko scoffed and resumed the knife tossing. Suguru looked toward her and rolled his eyes. "If he had General K on his side there would have been no way we would be able to escape. That guy is... for lack of a better word, crazy. He was trained in the western continents and applies ruthless tactics in battle. He is practically unbeatable in a head to head battle. We wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Yes, but why did Eiri leave without Tatsuha?" Hiro asked as he ran his finger over a deep groove in the wooden table.

Suguru looked down at his hands clasped together in his lap. "Isn't it obvious? Eiri went because he was trying to keep Tatsuha and Ryuichi from being separated."

Tatsuha spoke up, but this time his voice portrayed sadness and bitter sweet thankfulness. "What about Shuichi? I know he never admitted it, but he has feelings for Shu. Why did he sacrifice his and Shu's happiness for me and Ryu?" Tatsuha could feel his throat begin to close up. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to leave your lover to save someone else from the same fate. Ryuichi leaned up and kissed Tat gently on the cheek when he felt Tatsuha begin to stiffen with the struggle of keeping his emotions at bay.

Suguru looked from Tat to Ryu. A longing look crossed his face before he brushed it away and clarified. "Tohma thinks very highly of Eiri's opinion. If any one was going to convince him to abandon his hunt for Shuichi it would have to be Eiri. I guess he felt it was better to live without Shuichi than to risk his death as well as others just for his happiness. He sacrificed his happiness for Shuichi's life."

A somber silence fell over the group seated at the table. The only sounds that could be heard were people above deck scurrying about and the creaking of the ships hull as the waves swept along the ship. Shuichi leaned against the wall outside the dining chamber listening to his friends discuss the events that took place a week ago. He silently pounded his head into the wall letting tears flow freely down his cheeks.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away...

"Alright, I'll tell you! Just please, kill me already!" A bloodied shell of a man screamed and whimpered in the corner of the captain's cabin aboard ASK.

Taki rubbed his crimson dripping hands together hungrily and smirked at his torture victim. "Thank you. You have been a mighty big help." He pulled out his hatchet and proceeded to hack at the man's neck till his head came lose sending screams and blood through the air. Turning toward his first mates he sneered at them. "Set course for Bad Luck. I want to trail them at a reasonable distance till the time is right. We're going to take them by surprise."

Ma-kun and Ken-chan looked at one another apprehensively. They had never seen their captain with such a mad glint in his eye before. It seemed obvious that he had something extra dastardly planned for Captain Shindo when they finally struck. Neither man wanted to be around to see it, but they knew it was unavoidable.

If it weren't for the threat of pain and death they would have abandoned ship long ago. Ever since Captain Aizawa had learned a little secret that Shindo, himself, didn't even know Taki had been obsessed with finding out where Bad Luck was and capturing Shuichi himself.

Things did not bode well for the pink haired pirate king.

* * *

Three months later...

Eiri sat in the Seguchi's parlor half listening half dreaming about a pink haired man sailing the ocean. Mika was rambling on about something having to do with nurseries and baby things that Eiri wouldn't have understood even if he was listening.

He finally turned his full attention to his sister when she pegged him in the head with a crystal flower vase. "Fuck, Mika! What the hell did you do that for?"

Mika was standing with one hand fisted and propped on her hip, the other laid over her swollen belly. "Eiri, I just told Tohma wasn't the father of my baby to see if you were listening and you just continued to stare out the window like a possessed man." Eiri scowled back out the window ignoring his hormonal sister.

She sighed, her expression softening. She waddled over to the couch Eiri was occupying and sat down next to her little brother. She leaned forward and rested her head on his broad shoulder. "Eiri, you've been different ever since you came back to us. What happened aboard that ship?"

Eiri allowed her to lean on him, but ignored her question. If he were more of an emotional man he would have admitted that her contact was comforting. Of course, he was stubborn as a horse and attributed his lenience to her "condition".

Mika circled an arm around her brother's waist and tried again. "Eiri, please talk to me."

Eiri was still silent. Mika was about to give up and leave, she looked up at her brother's face to see tears twinkling in light golden eyes. She sat up and stared bewildered at him. Carefully she placed a warm dry hand on his cheek and guided him to look at her. "Eiri?"

He let a single tear slide down his cheek before he pushed her hand away and stood up turning his back to her. Mika's hand came back to cover her mouth as she watched her brother's shoulders tremble ever so slightly. She hadn't seen her little brother cry since their mother died so many years ago.

She stood up and gingerly wrapped her arms around his middle holding him from behind. Eiri turned in her embrace and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He pressed his face in her honey scented hair like he used to do as a child when nightmares plagued his sleeping mind. She lifted a hand to stroke his hair. "Eiri? What happened?"

He sobbed softly. "Mika, I left them. I had to leave them." 'I had to leave him...' His grip tightened around her shoulders, but her swollen belly would only allow so much closeness.

Mika just held her brother as he wept into her styled hair. Deep down inside her she could feel there was more to it then just leaving "them". She had her theories, but she was a smart woman and wouldn't mention any of them to Tohma or Eiri. She could surmise a great deal from the bit of conversation she heard from behind the door those three months ago. There was something in Eiri's voice every time he mentioned Shindo during his conversation with Tohma that hinted at more than just a captor/captive relationship.

Shaking her head she pulled back from her calming brother. "Do you feel better?" She received a deep glare. "Good. Now, go clean your self up. We are having diner with Father tonight." Eiri growled, but withdrew his arms and began to walk toward the door.

His hand was on the door and it was partially open with he turned to glance back at his sister. "Mika?" She looked up from rubbing circles on her belly. "If you tell Tohma-"

"I wouldn't dream of it." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Eiri returned it rather half heartedly. "Thank you, Mika." Mika watched her brother walk out of the parlor and close the door behind him.

She collapsed onto the couch and huffed out a tired sigh. She glanced down at her belly and watched her fingers tracing patterns on her designer maternity blouse. Mika's mind was just working out all the pieces of the puzzle. Suddenly it hit her. She turned her head and stared out the window.

"Eiri, what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

Dinner at Father's house was always interesting. Old Man Uesugi never complimented and only complained. He never commends, but always lectures on how to better his children and if he were to do something it would be much better than how it is now. What the old codger doesn't realize is that all three of his children have generous shares of NG Trading Company, his daughter in particular being the second largest share holder next only to Tohma.

So to say the least Tatsuha wasn't missing anything particularly interesting being on Bad Luck and not at Uesugi mansion listening to Old Man gab on about stalks and bonds, two things he doesn't know the first thing about.

Needless to say Eiri was downing Cognac as if it was water and Mika was busy staring off into space while caressing her belly. Tohma was the only one that seemed to be listening to the old badger. "That's quiet an interesting take you have on international trade, Uesugi-sama. Now explain to me again how trading with other countries is high treason."

Not only was Uesugi ignorant about the business world he was also naive in terms of foreign affairs as well. If it weren't for the fact that all three children held a resemblance to him some would think his beloved wife had been looking for companionship in places other than her marital bed. It was a mystery to all who knew the couple how such an intelligent and savvy woman such as Darling Uesugi could have fallen in love with a man like Old Man.

Nonetheless she did and in turn produced three of the smartest and most stunning children in Japan, not that she ever bragged.

Eiri lifted the decanter to pour himself another glass of Cognac just as he realized he had drained it. "Father, I'm going to the kitchen to get more Cognac." Though Eiri knew how to hold his alcohol, tonight was not a night to be fighting inebriation.

Old Man waved a hand in dismissal and continued to yak at an undeserving Tohma without batting an eye.

Eiri shuffled his feet down a stair case in the familiarly cold house he grew up in and found his way to the kitchen. After getting a star struck servant to fill the decanter he stumbled his way back up to the sitting room.

Upon reaching the dreaded parlor Eiri halted abruptly when the words being said inside drifted to his intoxicated ears on the other side of the wall.

"Why aren't you hunting down that bastard pirate? He has my son!" Old Man was drilling Tohma as if he just now realized his youngest was not amongst the party present.

Tohma maintained his plastic smile when he responded to the half heartedly concerned father. "Eiri informed me that Tatsuha saw pirating as a rather lucrative business opportunity and decided to stay aboard Bad Luck to further his experience in the field."

It never ceased to amaze Eiri how Tohma could turn any situation into a business deal. Regardless of the blatant lie it suited the purpose of getting the codger onto a different subject; although it happened to be of a less desirable nature than Eiri would have liked.

"Good, good, he's getting some experience in different businesses then." Mika rolled her eyes as her father continued. "So, what are you planning on doing to that bastard of a pirate that kidnapped my sons?" His tone was gleeful no doubt expecting something involving corporal punishment or even the gallows.

Tohma took in a slow breath trying his best to remain calm. Though violence was sometimes necessary in his line of work Tohma tried to avoid it at all costs. "We have abandoned the search for Captain Shindo and his crew. It would not be prudent to arrest and punish the very pirate captain Tatsuha was working under." He tried to take soothing breaths, but sometimes the old man was just too much for even Tohma's nerves.

Eiri was clinching his fists just outside the door. The thought of his Shuichi being whipped or hanged made his blood bowl and his eyes darken.

"That may be Tohma, but that scum needs to be punished." Old Man reached over and nearly had his fingers around his glass of Cognac when Tohma snatched it away.

"Don't you think you have had quite enough? If you continue you will be unable to continue our fascinating discussions." Tohma knew when to schmooze and taking alcohol away from Uesugi was definitely one of those times.

"Right, right, well I still believe that Shindo-san, or whatever, should be punished. Can you not find another band of outlaws to let Tatsuha play with?" The thing Old Man excelled at was insulting his children. Their intelligence, their looks, you name it, it was fair game. He didn't think very much of his youngest and didn't hide it from anyone.

Mika decided to cut in seeing as her husband's plastic smile was beginning to turn into an angered snarl. "Father, Tatsuha is now working under the most civilized pirates on this hemisphere. It wouldn't be smart to find him a position on another ship. He would be taken advantage of on any vessel other than Bad Luck."

Eiri smirked the slightest bit. Bad Luck was the only pirate ship he knew of that had employed Tohma Seguchi's former accountant to organize their finances. In fact they were the only pirate ship that kept records of their "income".

Old Man was getting rather upset. He was an egocentric man and having his daughter tell him that he was wrong and unintelligent was infuriating. "That may be, but all pirates should be taken out and hanged for their crimes. They are nothing, but worthless vermin that pollute the majestic seas and add blemishes to our otherwise flawless world."

Eiri had enough. He burst through the door and smashed the Waterford decanter against the wall filling the air with the small of alcohol. His fists were clinched and his heart was pounding so loud he was going to go deaf. His glare was so piercing that Old Man Uesugi seemed to shrink away from his raging son.

He marched up to his father and hauled him out of the antique chair and shoved him up against the wall ignoring his lacerated hand from the shattered crystal. Pinning his father he pressed his face so close Uesugi could only see angry gold eyes in his line of vision.

Eiri spoke in a stiff shacking voice. "The only vermin I see is you. Do not ever say a thing like that about Shuichi Shindou or Bad Luck ever again! That ship was more of a home than this goddamned place ever was!" Eiri loosened his hold on the old man when he heard his sister whimper with fright behind him. He dropped the man on his feet and took a step back still shaking. "Shuichi and his crew were more like family to me than you ever were."

He slowly stepped backwards toward the door not making eye contact with Mika or Tohma. Tohma had his arm around Mika's shoulders and as she reached a hand to touch Eiri's arm she whispered, "Eiri..." His head snapped in their direction then suddenly a stricken look crossed his face and turned and fled out of the room, out of the mansion, out of the grounds and down the lane, into the night.

Uesugi-sama rubbed his throat and stood up straight glaring after his son. "What a son I have raised. I have half a mind to have him arrested and whipped for such behavior!"

Mika felt her anger rise. No one... no one threatens her brothers, not even their father. She stomped over her father, raised her right arm and slapped the man across the cheek causing his head whip from the force of the blow. "Don't ever speak about Eiri that way! If you ever do anything to jeopardize Tatsuha or Eiri, God so help me, I will-"

"Now Mika darling, remember what Dr. Obvious said regarding your temper? Think of our baby." Tohma stepped forward and took hold of Mika's elbow to guild her away from the stunned old man before she ended up spilling his blood. When he had Mika safely out of the room he turned to the still frozen Uesugi patriarch and put on his most business like smile. "Uesugi-san, watch what you say to and about my family. Mess with them and you will wish you had never spoken a word in your life." Tohma turned and strode out of the room and to the carriage where Mika waited still fuming.

* * *

A/N So intense! I was on the edge of my seat! Just kidding. I finished this in two days! Aren't you proud of me! I hope you liked it. I'm excited about the next chapter but I wont give you any hints, *evil smirk*. I hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!

11


	12. Taken!

Sunday, December 09, 2007

A/N Review please I thrive on reviews! Criticism (constructive) is always welcome! Enjoy chapter 12!

(Chapter 12: Taken!)

A full moon reflected off of the gently swaying ocean. A sleeping pirate ship gently floats in the middle of the vast deep. The only light on the main deck is a lantern flaming on the helm deck illuminating sad violet eyes and un-kept pink hair.

Shuichi hadn't been able sleep and was watching the heavens above the ship as the stars slowly circulate in the sky. It had been three months since Eiri had boarded a ship to Japan and waved good bye. Three months and not a single smile had crossed Shuichi's pale gaunt face. His eyes had grown hollow and dark, barely sparkling with life. Hiro had become increasingly more worried and Suguru had started to give him nervous, worried glances when they had business meetings without complaint.

The rumors flowing in the crew were wide and varied. Only Shuichi's family knew the truth. Tatsuha's sadness had eased as his growing relationship with Ryuichi had blossomed, but he still missed his brother deeply and prayed he would return to Bad Luck; not for his sake, but for Shuichi's.

Shuichi had run out of tears and refused to partake in any merriment aboard the ship. They had gone back to Pleasure Port once in the time Eiri had been gone and Rumiko refused to let her son sail away without letting her accompany him. He complied without a fight and that more than anything scared her. Her baby boy never let her come with him. She was afraid for his spirit. Rumiko knew he and Eiri had confessed love for each other mere moments before Eiri had left without a word. One would ask how she had known since no one else had. She would only answer that Pleasure port is her turf and nothing happens without her knowing about it; creepy, but true.

Rumiko had begged her son to confide in her. Needless to say it did not end well.

[flashback]

"Shuichi, we're all worried about you. It's not like you to let the departure of a prisoner affect you so." Rumiko laid a hand on her son's shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

Shuichi leaned forward into his mother's chest and inhaled her lavender scent. "Mom, I-I can't give up. I know he will come back."

Rumiko knew the chances of Shuichi seeing Eiri-kun again were slim to none. "Shu-chan, why don't you move on? Sure he was handsome, but you could find lots of other lovers."

Rumiko wasn't expecting her son to push her away with a disgusted look on his. He clutched at his chest and tears began to roll down his cheeks. "How could you even suggest that? Eiri is my heart! Eiri is my SOUL!" Shuichi turned away from his mother and ran out of the cabin door disappearing in the dark ship.

Rumiko stood there stunned. She knew her son had feelings for Eiri, but she never knew his love ran that deep.

[end]

Rumiko stepped up onto the main deck to get some fresh air. Her cheeks were flushed from her intake of rum. She and her other children had been plotting ways to cheer up the forlorn Shuichi, but it only ended in them all getting drunk and passing out. She looked up at the helm deck and sighed. Shu had been making that his late night haunt. He almost never left it; only to eat and drink. He never used to be one for rum, but recently it was becoming his closest companion.

She watched as her son lifted a half empty bottle to his lips as he continued to stare off into space. Rumiko sniffled and headed back down to the kitchens to drink her sorrows away with the rest of her children. She didn't even see the approaching vessel.

* * *

Taki was standing on the helm deck of ASK as the ship grew nearer and nearer to the sleeping Bad Luck. An evil smirk lit his scarred face as he noticed that the only light that could be seen aboard his prey was on the helm deck. The only sailor ever at the helm this late was always the captain. This night was going to go better than he had planned.

Ma-kun approached his menacing captain and spoke in a whisper. "Captain, ever thing is set. We are ready for you." Taki turned around and reached out a hand toward his blond first mate. Ma-kun flinched and Taki let out a disgusting laugh that stabbed at the silence.

Taki caressed Ma-kun's check and leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "You have been a wonderful first mate to me Ma. I will have to reward you in the future." Mau-kun shuddered in foreboding. Taki stuck his rough tongue out of his mouth and ran it up from Ma's jaw line to his temple leaving a rank trail of saliva on Ma-kun's pale skin. "Go retrieve my pistols."

Ma-kun was more than happy to be away from his detached captain. He quickly ran down the stairs to the main deck and rushed into the captain's cabin. As he burst through the door the smell of dried and rancid blood was almost a perfume compared to Taki's lustful breath. Ma-kun began to furiously scrubbed away at his face, but the remaining saliva continued to burn his skin.

Abandoning his efforts he quickly suppressed the urge to vomit and grabbed Taki's pistols. He hurried back up to the helm deck and waited for orders. Taki turned toward his visibly shuddering first mate, an evil glint appeared in his eye. He presented his hips for Ma. Ma knew what his captain wanted and quickly obliged. He draped the hip holster around Taki's hips and he began to fasten the buckle in the front of Taki's pants.

His movements stopped when he felt Taki's hands stroking his hair and slowly pushing his face into his captain's groin. When his face was a hair's breath away from Taki's beginning erection the pressure stopped and Ma-kun sighed in relief. "You don't have to seem so relieved. When I'm done with Shindo, I'll be coming to your bed; you can be sure of that." Ma began to shiver and suddenly felt very cold in the hot summer air. He had heard of what happened to the members of the crew that had night visits from Captain Aizawa. Ma didn't want that fate, not one bit.

Taki stepped back from his future victim and made his way down the steps to the main deck and began walking towards the life boat to begin preparing for his departure.

Once Taki was situated in the life boat he began to row toward Bad Luck. He had been looking forward to this for months. He had been stalking and following Shuichi for god knows how long and he couldn't wait to have that pink haired freak on his ship.

He rowed silently. Taki felt it would be easier to have one person go in for Shindo and who better for the job than himself. It would be easier to make it past Shuichi's crew as one person.

When he made it the hull of the ship he tied the small boat to the steps that led up to the main deck and began to make the ascent up to his Shuichi. Yes, Shuichi would be his before this was all over and done with. He noiselessly climbed over the railing and made his way toward the helm deck.

The sounds of laughing and crying alike drifted up from bellow deck and Taki guessed there was a heavy intake of rum amongst the crew which only made his job that much easier. As he began to take the steps up to the helm deck the creaking of the wood alerted Shuichi to his presence.

"What do you want, Hiro?" Shuichi took another swig of rum. "I told I don't want to come and drink with you. I can do that by myself." Taki noticed Shuichi's words were slurred and lethargic; this would be easier than he thought.

He snuck up behind the inebriated Ninth Pirate King and snaked his an arm around Shuichi's middle. "Hiro, I don't want a hug. I want to be alone." Taki chuckled evilly as he withdrew his pistol from his holster.

He pressed his hardened erection against Shuichi's butt. Shuichi stilled all movements and became rigid. Taki raised his pistol above his head and readied himself. "Hiro?" Shuichi slowly began to turn around, his eyes widened in fright as he opened his mouth to scream, then… darkness.

* * *

Hiro smiled and laughed as Ryuichi and Tatsuha played with Kuma-chan in the corner and Rumiko chatted with the mountain men. Maiko was instructing a group of apprehensive crew member on how to kiss a man with a rum bottle.

He noticed that one face that was amongst them was no where to be seen. Suguru had disappeared fifteen minutes ago claiming he had to relieve himself. Hiro saw that the younger man was not himself. He hadn't been himself since the day Rumiko blew up The Chicken Ranch.

Despite how much Hiro tried to suppress it he felt extremely protective of Suguru. When ever Suguru wasn't himself Hiro felt like a part of him was crying. He couldn't explain it, but it unnerved him to no end. It was bad enough that he had feelings for the green haired accountant, but now he had to start wandering around the ship looking for him.

Hiro had come to terms long ago that no matter how hard he tried to hide his feelings for the younger man it was useless. His heart skipped a beat every time their eyes met and his face grew hot when their skin came in contact. He wanted more than anything to take the smaller man into his arms and kiss him silly, but he wouldn't allow himself that kind of liberty. Suguru was one of his closest friends and he wouldn't jeopardize that just to fill his lustful fantasies. Even though he knew what he felt was more then lust, he still didn't want to run any risk of scaring Suguru and loosing his trust.

Although his mind was screaming 'let him be' his heart was telling him to go find the sad accountant. Something told his heart that what Suguru needed most right now was him.

With that in mind he wandered around below deck in search of his love… err… friend. Hiro found said friend after a short search sitting with his shoulders hunched and his head lowered hiding out in the rum room.

Hiro slowly approached the down trodden man. Suguru let out a heart wrenching sigh and his shoulders, if at all possible, sunk a little bit lower. Hiro smiled to himself at the cute, but sad sight before him. He cleared his throat and gave the started young pirate a warm friendly smile. "Is there something on your mind?"

Suguru was frozen solid. The very man he had been pinning over moments ago was standing right there in front of him. His mouth fell open and nothing escaped him, but air. Hiro chuckled at the cute little scared face Suguru was giving him. Something about his eyes made Hiro want to swoon. Of course he held himself together as best as he could. Instead he settled for walking up to the silent beauty and gently nudging his mouth closed with the tip of his finger.

Suguru shivered with the gently warm touch of Hiro's skin and quickly shut his still open mouth. Hiro sat next to him on the floor and looked at him intently. Oh, Suguru whished he could do more than just stare. All he wanted to was curl up in Hiro's strong arms and feel his body warmth cascade over him. Hiro realized his companion wasn't going to say anything and he took the initiative. "So, what's on your mind?"

Without thinking Suguru blurted out, "Love." Just as soon as the word had left his mouth he wished it hadn't. His hand flew to his mouth and his cheeks grew bright red. "I-I mean uh-"

Hiro laughed at Suguru's shyness and smiled. "It's alright Su-chan; you can talk to me about it." Hiro's heart sank. He knew he didn't have a chance with Suguru, but now it was even more evident. Not only could Su never love him as more than a friend, but he loved someone else. Still he wanted to be a good friend. "I won't tell anyone."

Suguru couldn't believe he was actually going to do it, but he had to tell him some how. Maybe if he began to talk about how he loved someone Hiro would get the picture and let him down easy without having to say anything. "I… I am in love with someone."

Hiro's heart broke into a thousand pieces. "Have you told them yet? Do they love you back?" All he could do to keep from breaking down was to stare into Suguru's warm brown eyes.

"I-I haven't yet. I'm afraid of… I'm afraid they'll hate me." Suguru could feel tears begin to prickle at his eyes. He had been holding this in for so long it was so painful to finally be talking about it; the only person who knew as Ryu and he hadn't told a soul.

Hiro gave a shocked gasp. How could anyone ever hate Suguru? He was one of the most beautiful people Hiro had ever met, inside and out. Suguru looked down at his folded hands. "I have tried to tell them, but every time I get close it's like my voice disappears."

Hiro gave a sad smile. "I'm sure they wouldn't hate you. No one could ever hate you. I bet you they're madly in love with you." Hiro laughed to cover up a sob that nearly escaped his tightening throat. It hurt so bad to be reassuring the man he loved that someone other than himself loved him.

Suguru looked hopefully at Hiro, but his hope gave way to sadness when he saw a pained look in Hiro's deceivingly bright eyes. Suguru lowered his gaze and continued to speak dropping hints of his love. "He is the most beautiful man I've ever met." Hiro glanced at Suguru, 'So he loves another man. That seems to be the pattern on this ship. Hiro gave a dry smile, and continued to listen to Suguru.

"He's a very close friend and I wouldn't want to compromise that for the world, but I feel that if I don't tell him I will soon loose myself." Hiro felt a tear slip down his cheek. He didn't even bother to hide it. He felt the same way about Suguru. It as though he was going to die from a broken heart knowing that he loved another.

Suguru turned to look at Hiro and saw the tears running down his face. At that moment Suguru hated himself for making his angel cry. He gently placed both of his hand on either side of Hiro's damp cheeks and brought his face up so he could look into his beautiful grey eyes. Suguru's heart sank when he saw the utter hurt that reflected in the red head's eyes. He used his thumbs to softly stroke along Hiro's cheek bones wiping away the tears still sliding down his silky skin.

Suguru leaned forward and took all of his courage to place a tender kiss upon Hiro's furrowed brow. Suguru took a deep breath and closed his eyes steeling himself for whatever may come. "Hiro…I… I'm in love with you." Suguru hadn't prepared himself for what happened next.

Hiro wrapped his arms around Suguru's thin waist and pulled him against his chest crushing the younger man's lips with his. At first Suguru's body went rigid with confusion then it relaxed and his lips began to massage against Hiro's eliciting a moan from the red head.

Suguru moved his hand's from Hiro's cheeks to his hair and forcefully tugged on the long tresses pulling Hiro as close as possible while plunging his tongue as far as possible into Hiro's mouth. Before Suguru knew what happened Hiro pulled away panting deeply.

Suguru's face turned so red he thought it was going to bust into flames. 'Oh. My. God. I just kissed Hiro. Shit! What if he hates me now?' Suguru quickly let go of Hiro's hair and stumbled backwards hitting his back on the wall behind him. "I'm sorry… I didn't… sorry."

Hiro blinked. Suguru just confessed his love for him and then he kissed him. 'I kissed Suguru and he loves me!' Hiro's stunned face broke out into a bright smile. Then he realized Suguru was still apologizing trying to merge himself with the wall behind him and disappear.

Hiro began to crawl toward his lover and placed his fingers over Suguru's lips to stem the flow of apologies. When the boy's mouth grew still Hiro leaned forward and placed a warm kiss on his cheek. Suguru seemed to melt and he leaned closer to Suguru's ear, brushing his lips along his skin as he spoke. "Suguru, I have loved you since the day we met."

Suguru's heart soared. He turned his head to capture Hiro's lips. Hiro obliged his lover and opened his lips to allow Suguru's tongue to explore his waiting mouth. Their lips began to dance together while their tongues mated back and forth between their warm, wet mouths. Hiro wrapped his arms around Suguru's waist once again and pulled the younger man closer to him pressing their bodies together.

Suguru trembled as Hiro moved his kisses from Suguru's mouth down his jaw to his neck trailing warm saliva over his now burning skin. When Hiro began to lick and suck at the junction between Su's neck and shoulder, he moaned in pleasure. The heat radiating off his small body was almost too much for Hiro and he pulled away panting.

Suguru tried to regain his composure and looked back at his flushed lover. "Hiro? What's wrong?"

Hiro ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it's ok, I you don't mind we don't have to." Suguru placed both his hands on Hiro's lapels and began to unbutton them, trailing kisses down his chest with each button. Hiro's eyes closed in pleasure and his mind went blank.

Suguru got the last button undone and he slowly slid the shirt from Hiro's shoulders exposing his tanned, muscular chest. He ran his hands over Hiro's defined pecks and brushed his fingers teasingly over his hardened nipples. He leaned down taking Hiro's left nipple into his mouth he began to suckle at the taught skin. Hiro's breath hitched and his head lolled back as he let the pleasure wash over him.

Suguru ran his hands up and down Hiro's back tracing every muscle and bone. Soon Hiro couldn't take the sweet torture much longer and knotted his hands up into Suguru's hair, pulling him into a blistering kiss. Hiro guided Suguru down to lay on the wooden floor of the rum room and began to grind their hardened erection's together as he made quick work of undressing the man beneath him. Suguru moaned as Hiro's cock pressed against his through their thin pants. He had dreamed of this and could hardily believe it was coming true.

Once Hiro had rid Suguru of his shirt he quickly ripped his restrictive pants off and threw them across the room. He stood up and looked down at the gorgeous sight before him. Suguru was laid on the floor panting and flushed. His erection was weeping pre-cum onto his flat stomach as his ribs rose and fell in deep erotic breaths. Hiro wasted no time in shedding his own pants then lowered himself in between Suguru's spread legs.

Suguru yelped in pleasure as he clawed at Hiro's shoulders when their aching erections pressed heatedly together. Hiro leaned down and took Suguru's mouth drawing him into a blistering kiss while he began to rock against Suguru's penis with his own. Suguru's back was arching as Hiro rocked into him mixing their pre-cum and sending jolts of pleasure through their bodies.

Hiro quickened their pace and ate at Suguru's mouth hungrily as he felt his orgasm build in his stomach. Suguru was writhing beneath him as the wonderful friction and slick pre-cum caused his heart to race and his balls to tighten. Suddenly without warning both men yelled in release as two streams of hot milky liquid spread over their stomachs and chests.

Hiro collapsed on top of Suguru and continued to rock their quickly recovering erection together spreading the warm liquid over their cocks. "Hiro… Hiro I want…"

Hiro picked up the pace and began to lick at Suguru's neck. "What do you want Su-chan? What ever you want I'll give it to you."

Suguru's face flushed. "I-I want you inside of me." Hiro pressed down against Suguru's erection hard causing Suguru to scream in pleasure echoing off the walls.

Hiro raised his head and looked deeply into Suguru's chocolate brown eyes. "Suguru, I want to be inside of you too." Hiro glided a hand down Suguru's side and clasped his penis giving it a few pumps and spreading the ejaculation evenly over his fingers. Suguru began to pant when he felt Hiro's first finger slip into his tight passage. The pain shot through him, but was soon replaced by moans and grunts of pleasure as Hiro began to thrust his finger inside of his lover soon adding his middle one to stretch Su's tight, hot cavern.

Suguru was thrusting into Hiro's hand as the pace quickened, it was a feeling he had never felt before. He thought he was going to burst when Hiro withdrew his fingers and positioned his hips. Hiro let Suguru calm his body before he asked, "Suguru, are you ready?" Suguru nodded and placed his hands on Hiro's strong arms that were clasped into his hips to help with leverage.

Hiro took one quick thrust and was embedded deep within Suguru causing him to gasp and moan with the sensations sweeping over him. Suguru's hands had tightened their grip on Hiro's arms as a wave of pain swept through him, but it quickly dissipated to lead way to the feeling of Hiro moving inside of him. He had dreamed of this day, but no dream could compare to the unadulterated pleasure he felt at having the man he loved in side of him.

Taking a moment to steady himself, Hiro began to slowly pull out and slowly thrust back in setting an excruciatingly slow pace. Suguru's back began to arch off of the floor as he panted and whimpered Hiro's name.

While on the other side of the door a pair of violet eyes watched and smirked.

Rumiko had been searching for more rum when he heard voices. Little did she know that she would walk in to find Hiro and Suguru in a most compromising position. She chuckled to herself as Suguru moaned and writhed underneath Hiro. 'Serves them right. It took those two damn long enough to figure it out.' No one might have known except for Hiro, Suguru, and Ryu, but Rumiko always knew what was going on, everywhere. She saw the way they looked at each other and the way they looked when they thought no one was watching.

Rumiko held no scruple in watching the coupling of the two men in the rum room. After all they were in a public enough place, what did she care? as long as she didn't get caught. "Rumiko-chan!" 'Oh Shit!' She'd been caught. "What are you doing watching Hiro-chan and Su-kun? That's private!" Rumiko turned around to see her adopted son Ryuichi bouncing up to her with his pink bunny atop his head.

"Aw… come on Ryu. Let me have my fun. They have taken so long to figure it out we all deserve a little voyeurism for the boring wait they put us through." She put on her best pouty face, but it held no effect on the man scowling at her.

"What would Shuichi say if he saw you?" Ryu grabbed Rumiko's arm and began to drag the still pouting woman away.

Blissfully unaware of the watching eyes out side, the two lovers moaned and panted in unison.

"Hiro! Oh… Nnnngg… Ah! Faster!" Hiro obliged and began to pound into his lithe lover clawing madly at his shoulders; his tightening ball sack slapping ecstatically against Suguru's pert butt.

Suguru reach between their bodies and began to pump his cum covered erection in time with Hiro's thrusts. Hiro angled his thrusts deeper and slammed into Suguru's prostate causing his lover to scream in pleasure. "Oh God, Hiro! Ahh!" Hiro slammed into that bundle of nerves over and over again until Suguru's tight passage began to spasm around his erection and his back arched off the floor.

Suguru's release sprayed over Hiro's chest as his erection was squeezed tightly by Suguru's anus causing him to grunt in ecstasy and overflow, spilling every last drop into his lover's hot quivering body.

Both men rode their orgasms till they collapsed back to the floor panting and sweating. Suguru wrapped his shacking arms around Hiro's neck and kiss his temple. "Hiro, I love you."

Hiro smiled happily and pressed his face into Suguru's neck kissing his shoulder gently and licking up a drop of sweat. Hiro's grip grew tighter around Su and whispered into his ear. "I love you more." Suguru giggled just before they both fell into a deep restful sleep.

* * *

As all sound ceased in the kitchen the whole crew sat in stunned silence. They had been able to hear the majority of their fellow crewmates' conquest, but politely ignored till they heard both men scream at the top their lungs in release.

Rumiko smirk wildly as she looked around at all the red faces and nervous uncertain eyes glancing at one another. 'You'd think they never heard people having sex before.'

Ryuichi turned in Tatsuha's arms to look at his lover. "Are we that loud?" Maiko burst out laughing and slapped her knee in glee as Ryu's face grew bright loud. "What?"

Maiko took a few gulps of air. "Ryu-chan, you are always that loud." Ryu sunk low in Tat's lap and tried to burry his face in this lover's chest to hide his embarrassment. Tatsuha glared at her and tried to comfort his bright red lover.

Rumiko stood and jumped onto a table holding her full rum gourd up in the air. "I propose a toast!" She looked around the room and met everyone's eyes. "To Hiro and Suguru! May they always have sex as good that!"

The crew laughed and held up their individual glasses and gourds repeating the toast and gulping down their share. Everyone smiled and chuckled to themselves as conversation started up and every one went back to drink the night away.

Then the sound of shattering glass and a blood curdling scream pierced through the ship.

Rumiko, Ryu, Tatsuha, and Maiko all grew rigid in fright as one word echoed in their heads, 'Shuichi!'

* * *

A/N Yay! I love Hiro and Suguru! They are the bomb! I hope you laughed and cried and screamed in fright. Well at least I hope you enjoyed it! Review please, tell me what you think!

9


	13. Leaking Blood as the Hunt Begins

Monday, December 10, 2007

(Chapter 13: Leaking Blood as the Hunt Begins)

An important meeting was being held in the captain's cabin of Bad Luck.

"What are we going to do?" Ryuichi clung to Tatsuha while he clutched Kumagoro with a death grip.

Maiko was busy sharpening her tools of torture and cleaning her pistols while Hiro and Suguru looked over charts and maps trying to decide who could have taken Shuichi. They didn't have the supplies or the connections to take on the near impossible task of hunting down an unknown ship with an unknown captain. They didn't even know where to begin.

When every thing was beginning look bleak Rumiko burst through the door. She looked ready for battle. A thick leather holster with a pair of golden gripped pistols and a golden hilt sword were securely fastened to her waist. Her hair was pinned up in a tight pony tail and her eyes held a stony resolve. Everyone looked at the normally dainty Madame with apprehension.

Rumiko pulled her dagger out of her right boot and stabbed it into the table between Hiro and Suguru. "I have a plan."

* * *

Eiri awoke with a start. Sweat was drenching his undershirt and he his heart was beating a mile an hour. He had never had a dream that frightening before. He couldn't stop his heart from racing and his chest was pained.

He couldn't explain it, but he knew Shuichi was in grave danger. He had to get to Shu. He had to save his Shuichi.

* * *

Rumiko burst through he doors to the Seguchi manor. It had been years since she had been back and it broke her heart to be back on such unhappy circumstances.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a scrawny man with thick rimmed spectacles racing toward her. "Excuse me. Who are you and how did you get passed the guards?" He halted mid step and fainted.

Rumiko lowered her gun and looked down at the twitching man. "You must be Sakano-san."

Just then a baritone yell from at the top of the stairs caught her attention. "Rumiko-san?" Eiri raced down the steps and ran toward the group of pirates picking Rumiko up and twirling her around in his arms. He set her down and addressed the rest of the party. "What are you doing here? Has something happened to Shuichi?" Eiri looked desperate; he knew that dream was real.

Rumiko looked at the tall blond in surprise, "How did you...?"

Just then a cool, but slightly nervous voice echoed down upon the group at the bottom of the stairs. "Rumiko... It's been a long time."

* * *

"So let us get this straight, Rumiko is your half sister from a different father?" There was stunned silence in the room as both Tohma and Rumiko explained the situation to their confused audience.

Mika rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Didn't you ever wonder why Tohma kept his top left hand drawer locked all the time?" Eiri and Tatsuha both shook their heads while everyone else looked on in curiosity.

Tohma nodded then glanced at his pregnant wife in surprise. "Mika, how did you know about that?"

Mika pinch the bridge of her nose and glared at her husband. "I'm your wife, I know every thing." Everyone in the room except for Rumiko, Maiko, and Mika gave a visible shudder.

Tohma then recovered from that scary realization and flicked his hand in the air. "Well, that's beside the point." Rumiko nodded and Mika plopped herself down in the desk top to relieve the pressure on her bladder. "My mother and father... didn't exactly get along. So like all high powered couples that don't like one another my mother took on a lover, the gardener, Shindou-san."

Rumiko smiled a bit. Man, did her father have it bad, he loved Tohma's mother more than life. Tohma glanced at her and continued on with his story. "My mother soon became pregnant with Rumi-chan here." He gestured toward Rumiko while Eiri and Tatsuha snorted in laughter.

"Rumi-chan?" Tatsuha was clutching onto Ryuichi's shoulder trying to hold himself up from his laughter. Rumiko strode over to him and smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!" Tatsuha rubbed the offending bump.

Tohma cleared his throat, "As I was saying. My father kept my mother's indiscretion quiet and allowed her to give birth to the baby." He intertwined his fingers together in front of his face. "My mother wasn't allowed to keep and raise the baby. So, Rumiko's father took full custody of her."

The atmosphere in the room was somber and became sedated. "Three years later my mother conceived me with my father." Tohma sighed. He didn't like is father, but there was nothing he could do about that now that the old man was dead. "Rumiko and I grew up together believing we were best friends and nothing more. Till one day it slipped some how that Rumiko was actually the first born and would inherit my mother's fortune. Needless to say my father didn't like that one bit."

Rumiko gave a dry laugh. "Well, at least I found out that my best friend was actually my brother, for that I'm thankful." She patted the top of Tohma's bowler hat and gave her little brother a warm smile.

Tohma returned the smile with a surprisingly genuine one of his own. "My father banished Shindou-san and Rumiko." The smile was gone and he was back to business. "I knew not where they went, but I got a letter from Pleasure Port a year after they left. We kept correspondence for a few years after that, then..."

Rumiko frowned. "Then you stopped sending letters you little prick."

Tohma gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Rumi-chan! My father found out and forced me to stop." He looked on the verge of tears. Something no one expected to see on his business like face.

Eiri turned to whisper to Tatsuha. "I thought Mika was the one that was supposed to be emotional during the pregnancy." Tatsuha snickered earning both brothers a withering glare from their strong, angry pregnant sister.

"Your father was indeed a dick head." Rumiko didn't normally cuss, but the memory of that man brought out the worst in her.

Tohma smiled up at her from his seat behind the desk. "Tell me what happened to you in Pleasure Port."

Rumiko smiled brightly and began to bounce. "Oh, Tohma-kun you will never guess. I am the most powerful person on the peninsula. I'm Madame of The Chicken Ranch and I have two beautiful children!" She grabbed Maiko's hand and dragged her forward. "Say Hi to your uncle Tohma."

Tohma looked slightly scared. He remembered all to well Maiko leading the charge on his ship. "Hello Maiko-chan, Nice to see you again."

Rumiko looked from her scowling daughter to her little brother. Then a light bulb clicked. "Oh, that's right. Shu-chan stormed your ship!" Just as her bouncy nature appeared it vanished quicker. Her face grew grave and Tohma noticed the resemblance between their mother and her. "Tohma, speaking of Shu-chan I need a favor."

The platinum blond looked a little weary and worried. "Rumiko, what happened?"

"My son, Shuichi, has been abducted by another Pirate. He was taken from us and we need your help to track him down and get him back." Out of the corner of her eye she could tell that the little color that was in Eiri's pale face had drained out.

Tohma also noticed the look on his brother-in-law's face. He glanced at Mika for help. She looked saddened as if she knew something he did not. Instead of questioning it he turned to Rumiko. "I will help you. I'll do it for you and Eiri." Both Rumiko and Eiri smiled and thanked Tohma profusely.

Mika smiled at Tohma and grabbed his hand, holding it in hers. He placed his other hand on her severely swollen belly and whispered so only she could hear. "I'll get K in here. I know he has been following Bad Luck since I told him to quit the hunt."

* * *

Shuichi felt horrible. He had the worst head ache known to man and could feel dried blood all the way down his neck and shoulder from the head wound he had suffered. When he regained consciousness it took a few seconds to bring back the events of the day before.

"Taki... that bastard!" The moment the words left his mouth he felt a sudden chill run down his spine. That was when he realized he was chained to the wall of the cabin and didn't have a stitch of clothing on him.

"I see you're awake, Shuichi." A cold menacing voice drifted from a dark corner of the room. Shuichi turned his face to see his captor smirking evilly at him.

Shuichi was pissed. How dare this prick take liberties with him? "Taki, I swear to God you better unlock my hands and feet or I will kill your sorry ass." Taki only smiled and walked toward the chained Pirate King.

He reached out a hand and caressed Shuichi's dirty and bruised cheek. "Now Shuichi how do you plan on killing me when you can barely defend yourself. I must say when I say the state you had let yourself revert to I was some what disappointed. I thought you would put up more of a fight."

Shuichi snarled at the sadistic pirate before him. "Once my crew finds out about this you will be on hell of a bind. They will come for me and they will rescue me."

Taki grinned. "You are rather sure of that, but what they don't know is that I have an ally on my side; one very close to Eiri Uesugi."

"Well, I wouldn't call myself close I'm just his father." The baritone voice came from the door as a tall, old, bald man walked through the door.

Shuichi's eyes grew to the size of half dollars. The obvious family resemblance was frightening. Both Eiri and Tatsuha were almost carbon copies of this threatening, smiling man that was now looking the naked chained pirate up and down. Shuichi squirmed under his gaze and tried to cover himself up as best as he could, given his current state of restraint.

"Why are you doing this?" Shuichi's voice sounded more frightened than he wished it to be.

Old Man Uesugi frowned and stepped closer to Shuichi sending chills of fear racing up the pirate's spine. "I'm doing this because no one denounces me as family. I will do the denouncing and I will do the disowning." Shuichi looked at the man whose face was still a breath away from his own in confusion. "Eiri denounced me as family after I suggested that all pirates are scum and should be hanged." Shuichi gasped. "I must be in control. I must have the power. He finds you more family than me then I will just destroy that." He gave a maniacal laugh that even Taki seemed slightly disturbed by.

Taki shook off his shudder and stepped forward. "Uesugi-san, if you would go get your ships ready I would like to have a little chat with Shindou-san here." Uesugi sneered at Shuichi, spit directly into his face before standing back up, walking toward the door and disappearing.

Taki smirked and stepped up to take a seat directly in front of Shuichi in a cum stained chair covered in dried blood. Shuichi sat in the most dignified position he could possibly muster while still having saliva drip down his cheek. Taki lifted a hand and whipped the spit off of Shuichi's soft cheek then wiped it on the chair adding to its rustic appeal.

Shuichi glared at him. "Don't touch me." Taki laughed and ran his hands through Shuichi's hair causing the naked pirate to become even more irate.

"As much as I would like to begin torturing you I didn't bring you here solely for that purpose. I brought you here to reunite you with your long lost family." Taki stroked the back of his hand along Shuichi's jaw line.

Shuichi jerked his head to the side to avoid the touch. "What are you talking about? I know my family. They are probably on their way here right now."

Taki ran his hand down Shuichi's chest and stopped directly over his naked belly. He pulled his arm back making a fist and slammed it into Shuichi's vulnerable stomach. Shuichi's breath was knocked out of him as his head jerked forward and his body tried to crumple into its self, but was unable to. His hands strained against the chains pinning them above his head as he coughed and desperately tried to make the pain in his stomach dissipate.

Taki brushed his fingers over the quickly forming purple bruise and smiled. "Now, what was I saying? Ah, yes; your long lost family." Shuichi continued to cough and strain against his bondage.

Taki sat back in his chair to watch the pirate king struggle while he told him a little story. "When I was a small child my father left on a voyage that ended up in Pleasure Port. When he returned he told me of a beautiful specimen there that was playing hard to get." Shuichi froze, this sounded strangely familiar. "He returned to Pleasure Port not long after coming home to visit. It was then that he took what he wanted."

Taki smiled in a nostalgically creepy way that made Shuichi nauseous. "My father painted a beautiful picture of blood, screaming, and tears. I couldn't have been prouder of the old man." Shuichi really did think he was going to vomit now. This guy was sick beyond belief and it seemed to run in the family.

Captain Aizawa smirked at the green tinge on his captive's face. He leaned down and drew his dagger out of his boot. His twirled the blade around in his hand. Shuichi watched the shining blade wearily, but before he could even react Taki had swooped down and sliced Shuichi's left arm from wrist to elbow causing blood to gush out of the laceration.

Shuichi screamed in pain as he shut his eyes against the blinding shocks of agony rushing through his arm. Taki chuckled and leaned forward on his knees. He looked directly into Shuichi's pained and frightened eyes as ran his tongue up the open wound and savored the taste of his warm blood.

He looked back at Shuichi to disgust reflected out of the deep, angry violet eyes. Taki licked up the stray blood on the side of his mouth and ran his fingers over the wound. "You see my dear Shuichi, soon after my father took his woman he was killed by a raid the imperial army had on pirate ships in the western seas. I never got to see my father again and sadder still his second born son never got to meet him."

Shuichi's head was spinning, he didn't know whether it was from the loss of blood or the realization he just had.

Taki continued to speak. "My father impregnated his conquest and she soon had a little boy. Do you know what her profession was?" Shuichi fought to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. "Do you know what she named her son?"

Shuichi's head lolled back and forth with fatigue. 'Too much; this is too much. It can't be...' Shuichi was pleading to any deity that could hear him that what Taki was saying wasn't true. Before he completely lost all hope his last thought was, 'Eiri... please save me.'

Taki watched as Shuichi's eyes shut and he fought back tears. He bent down and licked Shu's cheek before whispering into his ear. "She was a prostitute and she named him Shuichi."

He couldn't hold it back any more. Tears freely began to flow down his cheeks as he sobbed. "No; that can't be!"

Taki gave him a fake pout as he began to run his hands up and Shuichi's naked torso spreading the blood dripping from his arm. "What? Shuichi wasn't happy to find out I'm his older brother?"

* * *

Lights inside the Seguchi mansion were blazing in the mid night hour as K briefed everyone on the plan ahead.

"I have heard from my intelligence that Shuichi was indeed taken by the Twelfth Pirate King, Captain Taki Aizawa of ASK. He is one sick bastard." Everyone in the room gasped. Taki's reputation was notorious in all of Asia. K frowned and looked at his wife Judy who had been comparing instruments of torment with Maiko.

Judy seemed oblivious to his stare till he cleared his throat. She jumped up and looked around the room. "Right, well, I will be in charge of K's forces while he is in charge of Seguchi-san's forces. We have Taki's planned heading and we also have some other rather interesting information."

Tohma frowned, 'That doesn't sound good.' Mika growled, 'Shit, this is going to give me a head ache,' she could tell. Judy glanced toward Eiri and gave him an apologetic smile. "It seems that Aizawa has joined forces with Old Man Uesugi."

The air in the room became tense as Mika, Tatsuha, and Eiri began to growl like wild animals. The other members of the group looked at the three siblings with scared and apprehensive glances. Mika slammed her fist on the table top while her other hand held onto her belly. "I'm going to kill that old man with my own bare hands."

Tohma looked frightened. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and tried to keep his tone in a neutral business voice. "Now, Mika think of our child. What would it think if it heard that its mother murdered its grandfather; however idiotic he may be." He muttered the last to himself, but everyone heard and began to scowl in rage.

Tatsuha kicked the table and snarled in anger. "Tohma, if your kid found out that Mika killed its grandfather it would think she was the best mother ever." He slammed his fist down in the table in frustration. "Mika, I swear to God if you don't kill him first I will. No one hurts my big brother like this."

Eiri had reigned in his anger and placed a hand on each his sibling's shoulders. "Mika, Tatsuha, no one will kill that old fart. Our first priority will be to get Shuichi." He sighed and gave Tohma a resolved look. "Tohma, get your fleet ready we're leaving now. I won't let that bastard, Aizawa, harm my Shuichi any more than he already has."

K clapped his hands together and yelled in English, "Lets Go!" then he wrapped an arm around Judy's waist and began to walk toward the door. He turned around when he noticed no one was following. He looked at all their angry faces and smiled. "Are we leaving now or do you want to wait for Shuichi to die?"

No one said word just grabbed their respective weapons and jogged for the front door to the mansion.

Eiri had only one thought while he led the charge toward the dock where the NG and imperial ships were docked. 'Hold on Shuichi. I'm coming for you.'

* * *

A/N I finished this in one day! Snaps for me! So, what do you think about Shuichi being Taki's little brother? Scary, huh? Uesugi-san is one horrible father. Personally I would love to see Taki's blood splattered across the deck of Ask but we will just have to wait and see if that happens. Surprise after surprise in this chapter! I hope ya'll didn't get too confused. Review, I want to hear from my lovely readers!

7


	14. Gearing up for Battle

Wednesday, December 12, 2007

(Chapter 14: Gearing up for Battle)

A/N O.k. I had to brain storm a little to decide how I wanted this chapter to go so I hope I won't disappoint. Don't be afraid to hide under the covers. *j.k.* Review and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Scream! Why won't you scream?!" Taki lifted his arm and brought a three tailed whip down upon Shuichi's exposed back. Shuichi flinched in pain, but held his tongue. There was no way he was going to give this sick fuck what he wanted. He had to maintain as much dignity as he could sprawled out on display and chained up on the main deck. "Shu-chan, if you don't scream I will keep causing you pain. Is that what you want?" The on looking crew laughed evilly.

Shuichi took in a much needed breath before turning his head around as far as it would go, gathering up the little saliva and much blood he had and spitting it directly into Taki's smirking face. "Go. To. Hell." The animal like pirates gasped in surprise.

Taki's smirk faded as the mixture of saliva and blood dripped down his cheek. As it glided past his mouth he stuck his tongue out and licked up as much as he could. Shuichi's head fell onto his chest in defeat. Taki savored the taste of his blood then lifted his arm once again and brought it down.

As the three tailed whip slashed through Shuichi's skin over and over again he could no longer hold his tongue. His head jolted up and he screamed out in desperation. "Eiri!"

* * *

"Get your asses in gear, your Captain needs you and this is how you show your loyalty? You scum bags make me sick!" Maiko was in a rage. She stomped back and forth on the helm deck aboard Bad Luck as she watched her crew gear up for battle. "Put your backs into it! Get those cannons in position or I will use your asses as cannon balls!" She watched as the mismatched crew scurried even faster across the main deck to avoid what ever punishment she could think up on short notice.

Rumiko stepped up on the helm deck and stood next to her daughter. "Now, Maiko, don't you think you are being a little bit harsh on them? I mean, we do have twelve hours till we actually meat up with Aizawa's forces at midnight."

Maiko glared at her mother. "They need the threat of punishment to get them moving."

Rumiko smiled evilly and jumped up on the railing over looking the main deck. Maiko has seen that look on her mother's face before and it did not bode well, not at all.

The Madame cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled. "Oi!" The whole of the main deck went still and silent. Rumiko gave the crew the sweetest smile she could muster. And watched as the men's stony hearts melted. "If you work really hard, harder than you've ever worked before..." Rumiko glanced at her daughter and saw the weary look Maiko was giving her. "Then Maiko will stripe for you all after the battle!"

The crew whooped and hollered while Maiko's face drained of all its color. Rumiko jumped down and patted her daughter on the shoulder. "How's that for getting them moving?" Maiko growled and turned to chase after her quickly retreating mother.

Hiro was bent over double with laughter and Ryuichi was already on the floor crying from hysterics. Suguru had turned a light shade of red and Tatsuha was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Aniki?" Eiri was leaning over the railing of Bad Luck watching the other ships get their men ready for battle. "Eiri?"

Eiri slowly turned around and look at his little brother. Tatsuha was surprised to see tears in his aniki's eyes. "Tatsuha, he's in pain. I can feel him. I can hear him scream out my name." Tatsuha felt his heart sink. If he had lost Ryu he would probably have shut down by now.

Tatsuha stepped closer and wrapped his arms around his older brother and was surprised to feel Eiri's arms returning the gesture. Eiri held back his tears, he may have cracked and hugged his brother, but he would never cry in public like this.

Eiri patted his brother on the back to show he was done with showing affection, but Tatsuha held on. "Tatsuha, let go of me or I will shoot you."

Tatsuha quickly untangled himself and stepped back. "Sorry Aniki, it's just we haven't hugged since mom died."

Eiri snorted and began to walk away. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Tatsuha chuckled to himself and ran off to follow his brother to Bad Luck's armory.

* * *

Pain rushed through Shuichi's bloodied and battered body as the crew of ASK pushed and passed him from man to man. Shuichi had long since left the ship and was now pocked away in his mind escaping the torture and embarrassment.

"Stop!" Taki's voice echoed over the men as they halted in their game of hot potato and let Shuichi's broken and bruised body fall limply to the floor. "Play time's over. Ma-kun put Shuichi-kun in my cabin.

Ma-kun rushed forward and gently lifted the Ninth Pirate King and wrapped him in a clean white sheet, covering his naked, wounded body. Shuichi was brought out of the depths of unconsciousness by the friendly, gentle touch. He didn't have the strength to move his body, but he did find the strength to say, "Thank you." Ma-kun looked down at the blackened captain and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure they are on their way." Shuichi was about to say something more, but Ma cut him off. "Save your strength, you are going to need to get out of here." The rest of the short walk to Taki's cabin was silent except for Shuichi's labored breath.

Ma set him gently down on the mat Taki had ordered him make and readjusted the white sheet to cover as much of him as possible. When the first mate was sure Shuichi was fast a sleep he quickly pulled out a slip of parchment and a small pencil.

He was about to lay pencil to paper when three knocks came on the other side of the door followed by two spaced out raps. Ma-kun quickly ran to the door and opened it ushering Ken-chan inside. They embraced then pulled away to kiss one another lovingly on the lips. "Ma, do you have everything ready?"

"I was just about to write it. Do you have the pigeon?" Ken-chan reached into his bulging jacket pocket and pulled out a docile bird with a tube fastened to its leg.

Ma pulled Ken into a blistering kiss and quickly pulled away. "I'll finish writing it and you get the bird ready." Ken nodded and quickly began to unfasten the tube and open it.

When Ma was done with the note he quickly shoved it into the metal tube and refastened it to the pigeon's leg. They opened the window of the captain's cabin and let the bird fly out into the dark night sky.

* * *

K was standing on the helm deck of the NG Flagship with Rumiko, Judy, Eiri, Tohma, Mika and Hiro. "What exactly are we waiting for K-san?" Tohma was growing impatient.

The blond general didn't spare a response, but left that up to Judy. "We're waiting for intelligence."

Everyone looked at one another in confusions. Hiro stepped up and ask Judy the question everyone was thinking. "Judy, what intelligence can he get?"

Judy smiled devilishly and gave a chilling chuckle. "We have our two best agents undercover as Aizawa's first mates. They informed us the moment Shuichi stepped foot on ASK."

Every one's mouth dropped open. Judy just smiled even bigger. "We've been trying to nail this bastard for years; him and his father." She gave a dry laugh and slapped K's ass. "K got the father about eighteen years ago during a pirate raid."

Hiro made an 'oh' face and quickly stepped back just as a bird came out of nowhere swooping down to land elegantly on K's shoulder. K began to coo at the pigeon and Jody began to tap her foot impatiently. Tohma and Mika exchanged skeptical looks and watched as K seemed to be holding a conversation with the bird.

Eiri had just about enough of this and crossed his arms in an annoyed huff. "K, get on with it. You can discuss gossip with the animal later." K looked back at him with a sly smile and hurriedly retrieved the parchment from the pigeon's leg. It took flight and perched itself in the sails.

K quickly scanned the note and looked up at his audience with a grave expression. Eiri's heart began to race. Could Shuichi already be dead? 'No.' K sighed and raised his head. "We're moving out sooner than midnight. It seems that Shindou-kun is in bad shape. The sooner we get to him the better." He looked directly at Judy and Hiro. "Get your ships ready we're leaving within the hour."

Everyone departed for their ships. Eiri, Hiro and Rumiko for Bad Luck while Judy swung onto the for the imperials head ship. K and Tohma were already hard at work preparing NG.

Eiri swore to kill that son of a bitch captain of ASS for putting Shuichi through this. 'Aizawa, I'm coming for you. Be ready for me because you are going to die.'

* * *

A/N Thank ya'll for reviewing the last chapter and keep up the support! I love ya'll! Ya'll kick ass!

4


	15. Bloody Battle

Saturday, December 15, 2007

A/N I am sorry about the wait, but I had to rewrite most of this chapter! I am now thoroughly satisfied with it. Enjoy!

(Chapter 15: Bloody Battle)

The sun was just about to disappear when the pigeon returned to Ma-kun. He reached out a hand to the approaching bird letting it land gracefully in the palm of his hand. Quickly untying the metal tube, he read the note attached to it.

'Be ready.'

Ma sighed in relief. Short and sweet, just like K did every thing in his life.

The pigeon suddenly took flight and vanished into the dusky sky. Ma stared curiously after the bird. 'Why had it flown off so quickly?' He was about to turn his attention back to the helm when a voice answered his question.

"Tisk, tisk, Ma-kun. I thought I knew you better than that." A chill ran up his spine and his body froze is horror. The voice was relentless; it held every clue as to what the mere mention of his activities would lead to.

Ma slowly turned around and came face to face with Aizawa staring at him with a deadly gleam and a lustful reproach. "So, tell me Ma-kun." Taki stepped closer and rubbed his groin against Ma's pleadingly retreating body. "What kind of goodies did that birdie bring you?"

He was shaking. He knew Taki could feel his body protesting every move he made, but that only fueled Taki's sadistic pleasure. "Oh? You won't tell me? Well, then let me guess." Taki grabbed a fist full of the frightened blonde's hair and tugged it hard enough to make the frozen man fall to his knees. "Are you communicating with Bad Luck?" Taki sounded angrier than his previous mocking, almost playful taunts.

Ma-kun gasped in pain and whimpered as Taki placed his foot directly over his crotch and applied pressure. Ma weighed his options as his manhood was becoming slowly, painfully pressed into his thighs. He could either tell the whole truth and betray the people he loved and trusted or tell a lie, a half truth and suffer what ever punishment Taki had thought befitting such "mutiny".

Taki was growing impatient. He slammed his foot down and smiled as Ma let out an agonized scream of pain. Letting Ma's hair fall from his hands Taki bent down and pulled the blonde's painfully contorted face towards his. "You will pay for your betrayal."

Ma had one last thought before he was forcibly dragged down the steps of the helm and slammed onto the deck. 'You will pay for your sins.'

* * *

Taki threw Ma down on the wood of the main deck and watched as the sad man skidded across the space. "Do you see this?" Taki spoke to the whole crew which by now had gathered to watch as the respected first mate was kicked and punched by their feared captain. "This is how I punish those of you that betray me."

Taki snapped his fingers; two men out of the crew stepped forward and pulled Ma to his feet restraining him against the main mast. His mind was racing he knew what was coming, but his mind didn't fully comprehend what was going on. He heard the slither of leather over the wooden deck and felt the air being sliced through, but didn't understand till pain laced across his back as the three tailed whip cut straight through his shirt to slice his back.

Ma opened his eyes at the piercing agony. Black spots hazed in his vision, but the one figure he could make out had heavy tears pouring down his paled cheeks. Ken-chan watched as his beloved took the beating they should have shared. His heart broke with every slash of red now painted upon his lover's back. He knew if he spoke up Ma would get beaten twice as bad. Perhaps even be killed and he wasn't willing to take that chance.

The blonde could feel blood seep and pool in the waist band of his pants and on the torn fabric of his shirt, but he didn't care. The only thing that he was concerned with was the look of pain and heartbreak that reflected from his lover. Ma couldn't care less what happened to him as long as Ken was safe and unharmed. It wasn't until the whipping stopped and he felt his pants being yanked down to his ankles did he start to panic.

Ken could hardly breathe. They were pulling Ma's pants to the ground and Taki was unzipping his trousers. He didn't have time to think before he rushed forward and screamed, "Stop!"

Taki had his hand down his pants about to pull his snake of a penis out when his head turned to confront a very stricken looking Ken-chan. "Ken-chan, this doesn't concern you, now be a good boy and step back and enjoy the show."

Ken clenched his hands into fists and stood his ground. "You have punished him enough. Look he is exhausted and bleeding every where. The humiliation alone was worse than the beating." He tried to make his self sound calm and logical, but could tell that Taki wasn't buying it.

Ma whimpered and said in an almost inaudible voice, "Don't... Ken..."

Aizawa took his hand out his pants and walked over to his other first mate. "I think you and Ma are lovers. Why else would you care if I used his body?" He raised his fist and slammed his knuckles into Ken's cheek bone sending him skidding across the deck. Ken coughed and spit out a mouth fool of blood. His cheek had ruthlessly split on his teeth causing metallic red liquid to fill his mouth. Taki shoved his hand back into his trousers and walked back to Ma, stroking his self into an erection. "Lock him up in the cells." Then an evil smile reached his lips, "after I'm done with his whore."

Two grave faced men grabbed Ken, but were both knocked back as he slammed the back of his fists into their faces. They flew into the deck, after regaining their wits they jumped to their feet in time to witness Ken lunging through the air toward Taki. Without blinking an eye Taki pulled his pistol from of his waist band, swung it through the air causing it to collide with the side of Kens head. He went spiraling over the deck and landed on his stomach in a crumpled heap.

Ma began to struggle and received a punch in the face. Taki replaced his pistol and continued to pull his organ from his trousers. "I'm going to be twice as hard on you now that I know what a little slut you are." He snapped his fingers once again and the two men lopped over a slowly rising Ken, securing his arms and turning him to face their captain. "I want you to watch me break your lover." Taki thrust his dick into Ma's entrance causing the blond to scream in pain.

Ken struggled miserably as he watched his lover being pounded into drawing haggard screams and whimpers out of him. He watched as his lover's beautiful dark eyes darken with tears of pain. He saw Taki throw his head back in ecstasy and grunt with every piston like thrust.

He felt his heart break as he watched the spirit leave Ma's eyes to make way for dark voids of dirty foul feelings. Ken became nauseous as blood began to seep out his lover and coat his rapist's erection like a putrid paint. He cried, and screamed as his love was reduced to little more than a broken soul.

There was no cheering and laughed as Taki grunted in release and pulled out. After wiping his disgusting tumor-esque organ on Ma's abused and bleeding backside leaving sickening red tracks on his otherwise unflawed skin, he turned and faced his crew. They looked back at him. This was the first time they had seen the extent of his cruelty. Most looked deathly pale and the rest had locked their eyes onto either the bleeding and broken Ma or the hysterically crying and struggling Ken.

Taki took a look at his crew. "That is what will happen if you betray me." He pointed back toward Ma and Ken. "This is how I will punish you." He turned toward the men still restraining Ma. "Take him and throw him in my cabin. I will probably need him for later. Lock Ken in a cell. We'll shoot him tomorrow morning."

* * *

Shuichi awoke to the sound of a body being deposited on the other side of the room from him. He gently cracked his eyes open and was met with the sight of blonde. His heart pumped furiously with panic till he noticed this blonde hair was long and delicate.

Waiting till he heard the thick iron lock on the door bolted, Shuichi lifted his head off the floor and winced as pain raced through his body coursing from his back to his other various and severe wounds. Shaking his head to clear away the on coming nausea he studied the slightly shaking body across from him.

The man laid on his side with his back to Shuichi in the fetal position. Shuichi gasped as he took in the severe whip lashes criss-crossed over his back. He clasped a hand over his mouth as tears streamed down his face when he saw the blood that had dripped all over this man's thighs and rear.

'Oh, my God, what has he done to you?' Shuichi willed his aching and painful body to slowly carry him over to the injured man. He limped around the man and kneeled down in front of him. Finally recognizing him, he brushed a stray, bloodied lock of golden hair away from his face. Ma's eyes just stared unblinkingly as Shuichi petted and soothed him. "Ma, what has he done to you?"

Ma blinked as though he just realized Shuichi was there and turned to meet his eyes. He tried to sit up and move, but yelped in pain and collapsed back down to the ground. Shuichi gasped and scooted over to his head, lifting it up and placing it in his lap as he adjusted the white sheet still draped over his naked body. He cradled the shaking Ma's head in his lap and continued to brush soothing stokes over his scalp and temples.

He felt like he was finally able to breathe. Something about Shuichi's touch helped him breathe and eased the pain in his back and lower body. Ma coughed to help his vocal cords to perform and spoke in a whisper. "They are coming. We have to be ready."

Shuichi's gentle touches stopped as he looked down at Ma in surprise and confusion. He cleared his throat and spoke louder. "General K and Seguchi-san, they are on their way to rescue you and take Aizawa down. Bad Luck went to Seguchi and he brought in K."

Shuichi's heart was beating like a rabbit. 'Eiri! Eiri's coming!' then a question popped into his head. "Ma, how do you know this?"

Ma gave a dry smile and said, "Ken and I, we are K's agents. That's why Taki punished me. He caught me receiving a message from K by currier pigeon." Then Ma gave a strangled cry and stiffened.

Shuichi put his hands on Ma's face, his eyebrows nit in worry. "Ma, don't move. You are hurt really badly. Why did Taki hurt you like this?" it sounded like a stupid question, but to Shuichi it was a serious sin to treat someone like this.

Ma looked up into Shuichi's eyes. "Taki is going to kill Ken at dawn. I only pray K gets here before then."

* * *

The sun had gone down a couple of hours ago. The ASK and Uesugi fleet had soldiers and pirates alike scurrying across the decks hurriedly loading cannons and sharpening swords. Taki knew Bad Luck was coming he just didn't know when.

Although he knew defeating that one measly ship would be no sweat off his brow he still wanted to end this little inconvenience quickly. He might even be able to take on some more fuck toys. You never know.

Although Taki prided his self as a learned man he could hardly even comprehend what was waiting for him till a load echo bounced off the cove walls surrounding his forces.

* * *

As the first barrage of cannon fire began to rain down upon the Uesugi and ASK forces, K was feeling good. The sounds of Maiko screaming widely at the Bad Luck crew was urging his troops as well as Seguchi's to work twice as hard and ruthlessly. They couldn't tell if the angry teenage girl was serious about her threats or not, but they sure were affective. He felt a sensual touch on his rump and turned to have his lips crushed by Judy.

She released her husband and pulled her gun out her holster. She randomly aimed and shot a Uesugi soldier flying through the air. A scream then a splash was heard. K smiled and grabbed his wife dipping her backwards and smacking her on the ass. "I love you, Judy. That's why I married you!"

She smiled. "Like wise K. Now let's get our asses over there and kill some dirty pirate bastards!" They both grabbed a rope and lunged over the railing raining hot fire down upon the panicked enemy bellow.

The Bad Luck crew had attacked first, surrounded with Seguchi's forces and the Imperial Navy bringing up the edges of their strategically formed assault.

Suguru was wielding a gun and shooting down anyone in his path while Hiro was cutting down men left and right. Eiri and Tatsuha were back to back fighting off a circle of their father's best soldiers, much to the soldier's dismay. Ryuichi and Kumagoro were splitting open stomachs and slicing open guts all around them while Rumiko was busy distracting men with her amply cleavage long enough to hit them with brash knuckles to the jaw and a three bladed dagger to the gut. Maiko was hot on Judy's tail as both women showed off their skills and inventive ways to kill quickly.

Hiro thrust his sword into a man coming up behind Suguru. Suguru turned and smiled widely at him then shouted to duck and shot a guy over his head before he hacked away at Hiro's. Hiro stood back up and continued to fight. "I love you Suguru!"

Suguru shot at a mountain sized man and pistol whipped another. "I love you more!"

Ryuichi stabbed his sword into a man's gut then wrenched the weapon to one side with an angry yell. "Ryuichi and Kumagoro don't like bad people!" Kuma let out a terrifying battle cry as he jumped onto a soldier's face mauling his already ugly features.

Tohma was standing on the railing of his ship and yelled out to his men. "Board the Uesugi ships and kill anyone in your path! Eliminate your enemy and die with honor!"

Mika walked up beside him and fixed the troops with her angriest stare. "If you dishonor our name you will answer to me." The men shuddered in fear then rushed the decks of the Uesugi ships and ferociously swept through its soldiers with a bite like a wolf's. Mika smiled and chuckled. "I knew that would get them going."

Tohma grabbed his gun and sword. Leaning over to kiss his very pregnant wife he rubbed her belly lovingly. "Stay safe, my dear." He lifted his bowler hat off his head and placed upon Mika's perfectly sculpted hair. Tohma leaned in and gave his surprised wife a long soft kiss before flying over the railing and ruthlessly slashing three men down upon his landing.

Mika reached behind her and set up her rifle with its scope. She rested her left hand that was supporting the barrel on the railing and began to pick off enemies. Paying close attention to the areas surrounding their allies she would pull the trigger on anyone that was unseen by their prey.

Eiri and Tatsuha stood taking a breather and staring at the mass of dead and bleeding soldiers around them. Tatsuha patted his brother on the shoulder. "Nice work Aniki, you've been practicing."

Eiri smirked and looked at his brother. "So have you." Tatsuha smiled and turned away to assist Ryu.

Running off down the main deck of ASK Eiri could feel his heart pounding. He didn't know what kind of shape Shuichi would be in when he found him and that scared him more than anything. Lunging over bodies and cutting down men he fought furiously to make it to stairs leading bellow deck.

* * *

Mika had picked off more than thirty men when she saw Tohma being run through by a particularly good swordsman. She screamed in fright and grabbed the rope next to her. She held her bulging belly tightly and struggled to swing her legs over the railing. She slung the rifle over her shoulder and adjusted the strap before she took hold of an idle rope. Wrapping it around her fore arm she held onto her over sized belly and kicked off from the ship. She went sailing through the air and landed surprisingly gracefully on the deck of the enemy vessel.

She stormed through the fighting men, shooting anyone in her way. "No one and I mean no one, gets in my way." She waddled even faster when a path cleared for her and she caught sight of her bleeding husband lying on the deck.

The man that ran him through was standing over Tohma about to bring the final and fatal blow to the dignified business man when Mika screamed in furry and shot him dead with her rifle at short rang. The uglier-than-sin pirate buckled at the knees and crumbled to the floor. Tohma's head snapped over to look at his pregnant wife red with anger, one hand holding her belly and the other holding a rifle tucked under her arm horizontally aiming where his attacker once stood.

She waddled her way over to Tohma and collapsed down beside him. "Mika, you shouldn't be down here! You could be killed or have a miscarriage!"

Mika slapped him in the face and screamed at him. "Shut up you idiot! Did I ever tell you that you could go and get your self wounded?" Tohma looked bewilderedly at his angry wife as she applied pressure to his bloody shoulder. He gasped in pain. "Serves you right you bastard." Mika's voice was wavering with the strain of keeping her tears at bay.

Tohma looked up at his wife and reached up to stroke a warm salty tear away from her cheek. "Mika don't worry, I'll be fine." Mika smiled slightly and leaned into his palm.

Tohma took his hand away from her cheek and rested it on her belly. No sooner had his hand touched the deep blue silk covering her bulging belly had his eyes widened and he looked at her in surprise. "The baby kicked me!"

Mika scowled at her husband while she wrapped him shoulder with a ripped piece of silk off his expensive shirt. "Of course the baby kicked you. It's as pissed at you as I am!" Tohma smiled then struggled to his feet and bent down to help his off balance wife to a standing position.

He picked up his sword and sheathed it pulling out his pistols. "Mika stay behind me and shoot anyone that gets near you." She nodded and they set off to head toward safety.

* * *

Eiri ripped through an ogre-esque man and took a flying leap down the stairs to land on the floor of the hull. Hissing as pain raced up the back of his calves, Eiri struggled to regain his balance and limped his way to a running pace.

The hull was practically deserted as all the remaining members of ASK were above deck waging war with Seguchi and K's men. Eiri was able to run freely to his destination: the brig.

He burst through the door guns blazing only to find a single unguarded inhabitant. The battered and blackened Ken rose from his sitting position on the cell floor and leaned against the rails. "Eiri Uesugi?"

Slowly putting down his guns Eiri took a couple of steps toward the cell. "Do you know where Shuichi is?"

Ken smiled brightly and straightened his posture. "We must hurry. I don't what all is going on up there, but it sounds bloody."

Eiri raised his pistol once more and pinned Ken with a suspicious glare. "Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

Taking a cautious step back Ken spread his fingers in the air to gesture no harm. "My name is Ken, I work for General K." Eiri's glare didn't lessen. He slowly raised his thumb and placed it on the hammer. "Uh... Uesugi-san?" He pulls the hammer back letting the ominous click echo through the brig.

"Eiri, Don't do this. I will take you to Shuichi, just help me out." His finger pressed slowly on the trigger. Ken's stuttering continued to grate on his nerves. He tightened his hold on the pistol grip and squeezed.

An explosion of metal and smoke erupts into the tiny space. Coughing and cussing clear the haze of fear and annoyance.

"What the fuck?!" Ken was growling while he waved an arm in the air to clear the smoke.

Eiri lowered the pistol and surveyed the swinging cell door. The bolt on the door was completely blown apart and shrapnel littered the floor. "Take me to Shuichi." 'Shuichi is all the matters.'

Ken lowered his arm and shoved past the mangled steel door leading the way through the hull toward the stern of the ship. "K said you had an attitude problem, but he didn't say you were crazy."

Reloaded his pistols and following Ken through the hull, the only thing Eiri could think about was getting to Shuichi. He didn't know whether he would be dead by the time they got there or wounded beyond healing, but he did know he had to get to him no matter what. In front of him Ken was having much the same thoughts about Ma.

* * *

Shuichi carefully helped Ma replace his tattered and bloodied clothes for pilfered ones they stole from Taki's wardrobe. He had already donned the over sized and rather smelly pair he picked out and now listened to the fighting and dying of men from just out side the door.

He itched to join the fight even though the locked door and his tattered body wouldn't allow it. Ma finished buttoning the last button and collapsed on the floor from pain and fatigue.

Shuichi rushed over to him and slowly helped him to a sitting position. Soon they would be out. He didn't know how but they just had to get. He had to get to Eiri. Had do see his Eiri!

Just then a gun shot rang out and a familiar voice yelled in fear and searching. "Shuichi!"

Shuichi's head shot toward the door, the only thing separating him from the man he loved. "Eiri!"

* * *

A/N Not the end yet, unless you want it to be. I hope the rape scene wasn't scary or graphic. I didn't want to make it a very large part of this chapter it was meant as a precursor to more events. What events you ask? You will just have to wait and see.

8


	16. Lost and Found Lovers

Friday, January 25, 2008

(Chapter 16: Lost and Found Lovers)

A/N It's been a long time! Sorry for the delay. My muse ran away and is just now coming home so I hope it sticks around for a while. Kisses! Review!

* * *

One bullet goes flying through the air. The sentry crumbles at the knees without a single sound and falls dead to the wooden floor. Vision narrowed, mind preoccupied, Eiri acted on first instinct and killed anyone in his path to Shuichi. Rushing past Ken, he lunged whole body against the door and met solid wood without affect on it.

"Shuichi!" Palms flat out on the cold wood Eiri prayed his lover's voice would meet his ears clean and clear.

"Eiri!" It's him! It's really him! Rushing to the door Shuichi pressed his body to the barrier and shouted with all his might. "Eiri, oh my god! You're here!"

An enormous weight lifted off Eiri's metaphorical shoulders at the sound of his lover's loud voice. Tears were about to leak from his eyes before he remembered the most important thing. "Shuichi love, are you hurt? Are you in pain?" Fear once again raced through the tall blond.

A bright smile exploded onto Shuichi's bruised face causing his dried blood to crack. "Eiri, never mind me! We have to get out of here! Ma-kun is hurt badly." Shuichi slammed his palm into the grainy wood with frustration. They had no key and the door was obviously locked.

Ken felt his heart bounce to his throat. Ma was hurt and in pain. He had to get to his lover, had to assure his self of Ma's safety.

Pulling out his pistol Eiri yelled through the door over the sounds of battle and death. "Shuichi, stand away from the door. I'm going to shoot through the lock."

Without hesitation Shuichi grabbed Ma and help the weak man to stand and limp to the side of the room. Soon after Shu heard the click of a hammer being pulled back the door exploded and blasted into the wall next to it. Instinctively his arm flew up to cover his and Ma's battered faces.

As the door began to swing back closed Eiri kicked the door wide open and both he and Ken rushed into the dirty torture chamber of a cabin. Ken made a bee line for Ma who fell into his arms with a relieved cry.

The brunet held his blond lover close as tears leaked down both men's cheeks. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

Ma gave Ken a bright smile and savagely mauled his Ken's lips with his own. "Oh, my love; we are together. That's all that matters."

Completely oblivious to the other men's reunion, Eiri stood several paces inside the cabin just staring at Shuichi.

It had been months since he had seen his lover, months since they had said goodbye, months since they had shared their first and supposedly last kiss, months since they had confessed their love for each other. And now Shuichi stood before him. Bruises and dried blood marred his perfect, tanned skin, fresh blood seeping through his borrowed shirt and dribbles of crimson dripping down his left arm to fall to the faded wood from his fingers. He leaned heavily on the wall and he had an almost pained glint in his eyes despite the beautifully brilliant smile. Never had Shuichi looked delicate and breakable till now.

Eiri slowly walked toward his lover. He didn't notice tears streaming down his own cheeks all he saw were those bright violet pools of light shining at him.

He stood in front of his Shuichi and gently lifted his hands to tenderly cup both of Shuichi's sullied cheeks. He felt warm tears glide over his skin as Shuichi's salty rain drops of relief drifted down the back of his hands. Leaning down he gently pulled Shuichi's head up to meet him half way, stopping when their lips were a hare's breath apart. For the first time in months Eiri let a true smile grace his flawless features.

"Shuichi... I love you." Shuichi's hands found Eiri's cheeks and pulled him down, filling the gape between them.

Eiri could feel Shuichi's split bottom lip, but didn't care. Shuichi felt pain shoot through his face at the sudden assault on his nerves, but paid it no mind. A velvety warm tongue stroked his battered lips and he eagerly opened for it to intrude. Eiri's intruding tongue was met with Shu's own eager muscle and they danced.

They danced between their lover's mouths in a joyous reunion of tastes and touch. Shuichi tasted sweet and slightly sour and Eiri loved it. His lover was safe and alive and finally back in his arms.

Moving his left arm he began to wrap it around his lover's back and pull him in closer when Shuichi gave a yelp of pain and jolted away from their kiss. Eiri threw his arms away from Shuichi and worriedly studied his love to observe that Shuichi was arching away from his shirt and contact with his back.

Shu cursed his self for showing weakness. He had Eiri's spicy taste finally on his tongue and his stupid injuries had to ruin it. Fucking Taki...

Eiri stepped closer to his pained lover and laid a comforting hand on his cheek. "Shuichi what happened to you?"

Not wanted to alarm his lover Shu gave a slight smile. "Aizawa that bastard, thought it would funny to use a three tails on me as punishment or something sadistic like that." He shrugged his shoulders to add extra nonchalance to his statement, but prevailed in causing pain to shoot through his shoulders.

The wince and hiss of pain escaping his lover didn't go unnoticed by Eiri. "I'm going to kill that motherfucker."

Eiri had expected Shuichi to act like his injuries were no big deal, but he wasn't expected Shuichi react as he did Eiri's statement. "No! Eiri, you can't kill him!"

Rage was pouring through his veins. That sadistic prick was going down. "Why the hell can't I kill him?! Look what he did to you! No one hurts my Shuichi and gets away with it!"

Shuichi clutched at Eiri's lapels and looked up at him with pleading purple eyes. "Eiri you can't." He almost whispered. "Eiri... he's my brother."

Eiri's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, his mouth fell open, he was about to say something when a wall exploded and a canon ball came within two feet from killing both of them.

When the dust cleared Shuichi found his lover on top of him, strong arms on either side of his head supporting his lover's weight. Eiri felt several shards of wood shoot through his back, but paid them no mind. "Shuichi, are you alright?"

Shuichi hissed in pain as his own weight was made impact with his inflamed whip slashes. "Mmph... yeah. Help me up... my back..."

Eiri quickly scrambled off his pirate lover and gently lifted his man to his feet. "Come on. Let's get above deck. The battle's not over yet and we're going to get you to safety."

* * *

Judy howled in pain as a Uesugi soldier slashed his sword across her shoulder to her hip. She swung around and round house kicked him over the railing into the sea of red. "Fucking men... Always picking on people smaller than them."

In a fit of desperation a scrawny little pirate from ASK grabbed at the first thing he saw, which happened to be K's long, blond pony tail. The small, dirty man pulled with all his might causing K to jerk backwards and stumble off balance. Quick as lightning he reached behind him grabbed the thin wrist clutching at his hair and did a sharp flip twist resulting in the pirate being sprawled out on the deck with his face slammed into the wood.

K placed his left boot on the man's upper arm and leaned real close so the "sissy man" could hear him. "Do you think it's funny to pull on a man's hair? Hmm?" He held the man's wrist tightly and thrust his right boot into his forearm causing a sickening crack to echo over the screams of battle. "Do you think it's so funny now? Huh? HUH?! Do ya'?!"

Ryuichi launched his self off the helm deck of the Uesugi flagship. Tatsuha was in trouble and need his help. He was cornered by two gargantuan men wielding two X fours run through with rusty nails. No body is going to give his man tetanus.

As his lithe body went flying through the air he pulled an angry Kumagoro out of his shirt and launched a massive attack. "Kumagoro Missile of Death!" Kuma let out a ferocious scream of fury and let loose with his angry claws and sharp fangs on the gigantic men. "Prepare to feel pain, Enemies of Tatsuha!"

Landing like a cat Ryu snarled at anyone nearby. The Pirates and soldiers alike backed away as if being stared down by a wild animal.

Hiro had been run through and lied bleeding on the deck of ASK. Suguru was hysterically trying to stop the flow of crimson. "Hiro, stay with me! You can't leave me now!"

The bleeding first mate chuckled at his face continued to pale. He raised his hand and tenderly caressed his lover's cheek. "Suguru, calm down. I love you, I won't leave you."

He stroked his thumb across the accountant's cheek wiping away a tear while spreading blood in its place. Suguru cried even harder. "Hiro, God! I have to stop it. I have to stop it. So much blood... a lot of blood."

Through Hiro's anemic haze and Suguru's panic neither man noticed the silent killer stalking up behind them. The tall dangerous man pulled his pistol from his holster and aimed at the back of Suguru's head.

He didn't hear the hammer being pulled back on the pistol, he didn't hear the rage of battle; all he heard was the slow shallow breathing of his lover.

The killer squeezed the trigger letting an evil smile spread across his face. A shot rang out and Suguru stilled his movements. Slowly Suguru turned his head and was met with a frightening sight.

The killer's smile was hideously etched onto his face, but now blood was quickly flowing from between his teeth. His left eye was a dark bloody whole showing a glimpse into his contorted brain. As blood continued to flow down his body, the killer's knees shattered and his whole body slumped forward to bleed into the damp deck.

Suguru let out a strangled sob and Hiro weakly reached out to pull the frightened man into his good side. "You're alright, baby. Every thing is going to be alright. Please stop crying."

Maiko lowered her smoking gun and stepped nonchalantly over the bleeding mass of filth. She turned and looked down at the heap of bile behind her. "Don't fuck with my brothers."

Walking over to the two crying men she bent down and pulled the make shift bandage off of Hiro's shoulder. The wound didn't look too severe, but he had lost a lot of blood. She stood back up and pulled Suguru out of his lover's arms. "Come on Su-kun we need to get Hiro some where safe. He'll be ok."

* * *

Tohma held his wife's hand in a death grip as they fought their way through the mass of bodies and men. Suddenly his wife jerked his arm back he swung around to meet any one who dared to challenge his beloved.

A tall blond caught his eye and Mika shrieked in relief, her hand flying to cover he mouth. "Eiri! And he has Shuichi! Thank God." Tohma smiled, everything was going to be alright, and everyone was going to be alright. He turned back around; pulling Mika with him he continued to fight.

* * *

A dark smile spread across a hidden face as Aizawa laid in wait in the shadows of the night sky. His prey was practically begging to be slaughtered. And he couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N Too much suspense it's horrible. I hope you liked the battle scenes. I tried to make them a little gruesome and a lot funny. Please Review! Reviews help my muse. *wink*

5


	17. A Bloody Means To An End

Sunday, February 03, 2008

Wednesday, February 27, 2008

Tuesday, March 11, 2008

Chapter 17: A Bloody Means To An End

* * *

"This can't be happening. It must be perfect. It must. Perfect... yes... it will be perfect." Old Man Uesugi was crouched down beside a large barrel listening to the battle raging above.

"Aizawa lied to me. He said it would be perfect. He said I would have my way. He said! He said!" Old man's perfect plan was crumbling down around his ears and fast. He had to find a way to restore his world. He had to find away to put him self in charge once again. "Fucking pirates. Can't trust them no, no. Can't trust anyone... not even my own flesh and blood; ungrateful bastards."

It would seem that Old Man's already fragile castle if cards had finally shattered into a million pieces. Darling was gone. Eiri was gone. Mika and Tatsuha and Tohma, were all gone. He had nothing left to control. His soldiers were dying and he knew it was all going to end for him.

He would rather destroy all that was his than let it slip from his control. "I must... I must... stop this foolery. No one disobeys me... no one."

Old Man's barely lucid ramblings went unnoticed by the battling men and women above. As did his tampering with the full barrels of gun powder.

* * *

"Eiri, look out!" Shuichi screamed over the sounds of battle. A large ASK Pirate was just bringing a large, spiked club down upon his tall lover when Eiri dodged.

A thick steel spike ripped open Eiri's right shoulder and blood began to spill down his arm and chest. Without much thought Shuichi screamed in furry and launched his body onto the attacker from behind snaking an arm around the man's thick neck.

The pirate dropped his club and swing around wildly as Shuichi's grip grew tighter restricting his victim's breathing. His wounds were screaming in pain, but the only thing occupying his mind was the sight of warm, red blood streaming down Eiri's body.

Eiri watched horrified as his attacker slammed his little pirate king against the mast eliciting screams of pain from the lithe captain. "Shuichi!" He was beginning to panic. Shu was already so weak, how was he able to even fight such a large opponent in the state he was in? Eiri struggled to get to his feet when his head began to swim and he collapsed back down to the deck floor. The loss of blood was affecting him and he couldn't regain his composure to help his lover no matter how hard he tried.

As the brute's grip on the arms around his neck got tighter Shuichi decided it was time to end it. Fast as lightning he reached behind his back where his pistol was sticking out of his waist band and pulled it into the air. He raised the weapon high above his head and brought the grip of the gun down upon his victim's skull.

With the first blow the man dropped to his knees. With the second blow blood began to seep from under his hair. On the third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh blow the large attacker was face down on the deck, his skull had crumbled and his bodily functions had long since shut down. Upon the tenth and final blow Shuichi was simply pounding bone chips and flesh into the blood soaked wood.

Eiri had watched in silent awe the grotesque spectacle before him. He watched his little lover pound a man's skull till there was nothing left. His gore induced haze cleared abruptly when he saw Shuichi suddenly drop the offending weapon and stare at the bloody mass before him.

* * *

Looking down, Shu realized all that was left to pound were bits of bone and brain scattered across the deck. It may have been brutal, but he didn't care. No one tries to kill what's his, no one.

He was covered in blood, but couldn't care less. All that mattered was Eiri. If Eiri was alright then everything in this world was exceptional. Looking up Shu's deep violet met with gold and he gave his lover a sheepishly exhausted smile. Eiri was fine. Eiri was alive.

Then a shot rings out and everything goes silent. A sudden burst of pain raced through his stomach and chest; and all his strength washes away with a single tear that leaked from painfully contracted pupils eyes. The force of the bullet pushed him back, off of the dead man dripping red life force from his detached neck to fall upon the coarse, rigid wooden deck.

The last thing Shu saw before becoming engulfed by the sky were the frightened and scared golden eyes of Eiri. It was so hard to focus beyond the encroaching glaze now fixing itself in his mind.

Behind his frantic lover stepped a dark, ominous figure. An evil smile cut through all else and burned Shu's skin like a hot branding iron. A blue darkness began to consume the struggling captain. It seeped from the dark malicious eyes of the figure obscuring everything good and pure in the world. The urge to scream was overpowering and completely obstructed.

Then it drifted through the dark. At first it was no louder than a baritone voice coming from a tiny, frightened mouse. That voice; so familiar and welcome. What is it saying?

"_Shuichi…" _There it is; that voice. It's steadily getting closer, louder. I don't know where it's coming from. All I see is blue, blue, blue sky. Only stars no clouds. Only darkness no light.

"_Shuichi!... Can you hear me?..." _Yes, I can hear you. Why do you sound so scared? What's wrong? Please tell me. I don't want you to be scared.

"_Shu… Oh God, please speak to me!" _I wish I could! It's that smile, those eyes. They won't let me speak! They won't let me move!

"_Shuichi! God damn it! Speak To Me!" _Eiri! Oh God! Help me! Aizawa… Aizawa, he… he… He Shot Me!

It came like a gust of wind. It filled his aching lungs and scorched his throat with every breath. His stomach burned like a seismic eruption and he could barely move. All he registered was a pair of frightened golden eyes guarding him from those evil orbs and that diabolical smile, warm hands touching his skin keeping the cold away. Eiri...

"Eiri?" Shu tasted metallic as a thick warm liquid began to percolate up his throat and fill his mouth. The smell of it hung in the air like a heavy mist. The pain was so immense Shu could hardly think without screaming silently in his mind. It seemed to radiate from his belly throughout his entire torso. A sudden drop of warmth fell from his lover's molten eyes to land on his cold, pale cheek and he was finally allowed to focus.

"Shuichi! Shit!" Eiri hurriedly applied pressure to his lover's stomach to stop the gushing of blood from pouring out onto the floor. "Shuichi look at me. Can you breathe?"

Eiri's anxious voice was alerting him to the severity of his wound. Looking down his body Shuichi had a blinding flash of pain as his tall lover pressed harder upon his abdomen to suppress the bleeding. He let out a groaning scream of pain with the added pressure and struggled to speak. "Eiri, what's going on? What happened?" Shuichi's words were slurred and it felt as though his mouth was becoming filled with a thick paste gluing his jaw in place.

Leaning forward Eiri swept his hand over Shu's forehead displacing sweat soaked bangs. If he didn't hurry his lover was going to die. "Don't speak Shu. I'll get you out of here. Please, just stay with me!"

Shuichi nodded slowly and let his eyes practically roll around in his head. The pain was almost overwhelming. The blood loss was finally catching up to him and everything began to swim.

Struggling to remain conscious Shuichi spotted a dark figure with an aura of death hanging about him. His breath hitched and his chest constricted. "Eiri… Eiri, Aizawa-"

Eiri barely had time to pull his self and his lover out of the way before a deadly sharp sword impaled them both.

Aizawa gave off an ugly malicious laugh and quickly pried his sword out of the deck. "So, you thought you get escape from me Shu-chan? You should have known better." Taki grinned evilly as he watched Eiri struggle to his feet holding Shuichi's limp body close to his chest.

"So you're the one that stole my Shu-chan away from me. You should be ashamed, taking a man's little brother away." Taki took a threatening step closer, holding his sword horizontal and pointed directly at Shu's head that lay over Eiri's heart.

He couldn't move. What was happening? Eiri's arms were shaking with strain and his back was screaming in pain. Every movement was causing spikes of painful electricity to arch of his spine. "Stay away from Shuichi. I don't care if you are his brother you are a disgrace to his blood."

Taki laughed once again. "I take that as quite the compliment. Mind you, I have plans for my little brother and I would love to have him back so either hand him over or I kill you both." His smile grew even wider. "Seeing as how you can barely move and you have copious amounts of blood staining your back, maybe I will just put you out of your misery." He thrust forward.

Willing his shoulder to move Eiri narrowly escaped impalement. He felt the blade slice through the outside of his left upper arm, but paid it no mind. The action of dodging caused his injured back to howl in misery and he was brought to his knees.

His whole body was shaking from exhaustion, strain, and fear. He ignored his pain after the explosion in the captain's cabin, but now it was overpowering.

Taki stepped forward and held his sword up over his head. "You know you really are quite pathetic." Smirking evilly he continued. "You can't even stand up! No wonder Shuichi kicked you to the curb."

That was it. Eiri felt anger surge up through his body easing his pain. Slowly and carefully he set Shuichi's unconscious body down onto the deck and shakily stood up. Taki's laugh choked to a halt when he met eyes with Eiri's angry swirling molten gold. "Aizawa, you are going to die."

He used Taki's slight hesitation to attack and took a flying leap at him tackling him to the ground. His sword went flying and Eiri landed a few good punches before Taki's wits returned and he dodged sending Eiri's heavy fists into the wooden deck.

Taki quickly rolled them over and straddled Eiri using his weakness to pound his face in. He rapped a hand around Eiri's throat and began to squeeze the air out of him as he bloodied his face. Eiri struggled to the best of his weakened ability to turn the tables once again.

It seemed like it was almost over. Eiri had gone past blue and was now a deathly shade of white. Taki couldn't have been more thrilled. That is until he felt a board of wood collide with the side of his skull sending him flying.

Shuichi had seen Eiri turn white as all the air was squeezed from his throat and felt as though he, him self couldn't breathe. He looked around and grabbed the only thing within range. Got to his shaky feet clutching his bleeding mid section and stumbled as fast as he could to help his lover.

Now, he fell to his knees next to his lover as Eiri coughed to alleviate his starving lungs Shu placed his bloodied hands on the sides of his face and looked into his golden eyes. "Eiri? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Shuichi! Look out!" A booted foot collided with Shuichi bruised face and a sword was stabbed through Eiri's shoulder and into the deck beneath him pinning him to the floor. "Shuichi!"

Taki stood over Shuichi and aimed his pistol at his heart. "How dare you strike me! You are going to pay for that you little bitch."

Shuichi coughed and blood seeped from the corner of his mouth. He looked toward Eiri and met eyes with the struggling man trying to pull the sword from his shoulder. 'Good bye Eiri.' He could feel it was over. If Taki didn't kill him he would die within a matter of minutes from blood loss.

Time seemed to slow down. Eiri saw the small bloody smile spread over his lover's face and saw that lovely determination that he was so familiar with. No! This couldn't be happening. Shuichi had resigned him self to death and he was doing it to save Eiri. He was going to let Taki kill him in place of Eiri.

He struggled fiercely now slicing his hands open on the sharp blade trying to pull it from the deck and from his shoulder. The hammer of the pistol was pulled back and Eiri cried out in fright as Shuichi whispered, "I love you" and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable bullet to pierce his heart.

Finally pulling the sword from the deck and out of his shoulder Eiri ignored the pain as he fought to get to his feet. Then to his horror a shot was fired and everything stopped.

Shuichi winced and slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see the Gates of Heaven or the Fires of Hell he was met with the sight of Taki's face. Blood gushing from a baseball sized hole in his forehead and bone sticking out of his flesh. He watched as Taki's body slowly began to crumple into itself and fall to the deck.

* * *

Ma-kun stood on the other side of the deck lowering his gun. His steely resolve set in stone as he watched his former captain's body fall to the floor. Suddenly the strength to stand left him and staggered being caught by his lover, Ken. "It's over Ma, love. Taki's dead. You did it."

Ma let a tear leak from his eye and leaned heavily against Ken. "I Love you, Ken. Take me to K-san. It's finally over."

* * *

"Eiri!" Shuichi cried as Eiri swooped down and scooped up his weak lover into his arms. "I thought I was going to die."

Eiri suppressed the urge to cry into his lover's matted, bloody hair. "I know baby, I did too." Then it hit him. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Shaken by the sudden scold Shuichi glanced up into the pale angry face of his lover. "Eiri, I-"

"No! You are never to ever look at me like that again! You actually scared me." Eiri's voice cracked in fear of the memory. Shuichi gave him a look that said 'I will never see you again' and he never wanted to see it for the rest of his life.

Smiling warmly up into Eiri's golden eyes Shuichi leaned up with the whole of his strength and placed a warm, weak kiss on Eiri's bloodied lips. "I love you, Eiri." Then let his body go limp as he slipped into blissful darkness.

Fear once again took hold as his lover went still in his arms. His breath came in short, frightful bursts as he lightly shook Shu's body hoping to wake him. "Shuichi?" He won't wake! He won't look at me! "Shuichi!"

* * *

A/N Not the end. I know it's like horribly long, but hey I like it. I know you have been waiting for like ever, but this took tons of writing and rewriting to keep my characters in line. They kept running off in different directions and wouldn't listen to my instructions. But I think I finally got them to cooperate. So, be looking for the next chapter soon! Love ya'll!

6


	18. Fear and Loathing in the Eastern Sea

Thursday, March 13, 2008

Chapter 18: Fear and Loathing in the Eastern Sea

* * *

"Come on Shuichi, stay with me!" Eiri was running now, he had to get to the NG he just had to! Shuichi's life depended on it.

He was lunging over dead bodies and ignoring all else going on around him except for the ever slowing heart beat of the Pirate King in his arms. His blood was still oozing out of his wounds and his face was growing paler by the second.

He had come to the last stretch of deck and the only thing separating him and Shuichi from the NG was a short expanse of ocean. His heart was pumping wildly and his whole body ached with fatigue and blood loss, but he ignored the warning signs and blocked off his own pain. The only thing that mattered was getting Shuichi to safety and in the care of Tohma Seguchi's best physicians.

Looking up at the NG, Eiri spotted Maiko pacing the deck anxiously. "Maiko!" She turned quickly and practically threw her self over the railing when she caught sight of her big brother's limp and dying body.

"Eiri-san! What happened!?" She was scared shitless. Her brother was her best friend. If he died she didn't know what she would do.

Eiri suppressed the urge to fall to his knees in exhaustion. "Maiko! I can't make it across to the NG! I'm too weak! You're going to have to help me get Shuichi there." He yelled across the separation all, but completely spent.

Maiko nodded in assent and ran across the deck towards the rest of her mix matched family. "Eiri-san has Shuichi! He's in real bad shape; I need help getting him on board!"

Without a second thought Ryuichi, Suguru, and K jumped up and rushed over to the other side of the ship. K grabbed a thick rope and tied it around his waist. "I won't be able to swing over from that ship, so you are going to have to hoist us up. Got it?"

Maiko, Ryuichi, and Suguru nodded and began securing the rope to the railing. K grabbed a thinner rope used during the initial bombardment and threw himself over the side of the ship landing with a thud in the smaller ship bellow.

Eiri watched as K went sailing through the air and began to shake with relief when he finally landed not six feet away. He smiled and promptly fell to his knees.

Rushing toward the beaten and bloodied man K knelt down in front of him. Eiri pulled Shuichi closer to his chest in reflex and cradled his head against his shoulder.

When K knelt down he got a good look at the full extent of both men's injuries. He shook his head. It would be a bloody miracle if Shuichi and Eiri made it out of this alive. Reaching forward he tried to pull Shuichi away form the bleeding and fatigued blond, but Eiri kept a tight hold. Using a calm voice K spoke. "Eiri, I need to take Shuichi to the NG. He might die Eiri."

Eiri nodded slowly and let his lover slip from his grasp into K's strong and un-weakened arms. "K, I don't know about all of his injuries, but Aizawa shot him in the stomach. He's lost a lot of blood." K nodded and shifted the unconscious pirate so that he was parallel to his chest then signaled for Maiko, Ryuichi, and Suguru to pull the slack.

Tatsuha and Hiro had joined the rescue party while Rumiko, Judy, Mika, and Tohma watched with worried hearts. The group pulled the slack and K lowered himself into the air. He slowly swung across the empty expanse and used his legs to cushion his impact with the side of the NG. He kept a firm hold on Shuichi's limp body while he walked up the side of the ship letting the group above hoist the majority of the weight.

Eiri watched as his lover and K were hoisted over the railing and his lover was promptly whisked away bellow deck to the medical quarters.

He struggled to stand up when Maiko threw the thick rope toward him and he caught it in his fatigued arms. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold his own body weight much less swing in mid air so he wrapped the rope around his waist to tie it like K had done.

He was about to tighten the knot when he felt something heavy and burning hot make impact with the side of his head. It sent him rolling across the deck while the rope hung over the empty space temporarily forgotten.

When his eyes cleared from the skull splitting hit he realized who it was that was standing over his body holding a flaming torch.

* * *

"You are my son! You will do as I say!" Old Man Uesugi stood with a burning torch and a small barrel of gun powder slowly leaking its insides ready to strike the blond man beneath him.

Tatsuha and Mika screamed in furry from the deck above at the sight before them. Old Man just looked at his other children and lowered the torch closer to the barrel of gun powder. "If you even think about trying to stop me I will blow this whole ship to pieces."

Mika and Tatsuha both knew it wasn't a hallow threat. They could see the dark black trail of gun powder that lead over the deck, over dead soldiers and pirates, and down the steps bellow deck, no doubt straight to the ship's supply of gun powder.

Mika slowly lifted her arm behind her head and clasped her fingers tightly to the stock of her rifle, while Tatsuha's fingers itched to grab for his pistol and gun down his treacherous father. The only thing keeping them from letting their insane father blow himself up was the fact that Eiri was laying on the deck with him.

"Uesugi-san, there is no need to take such rash measures." Tohma stepped forward and leaned over the rail. He was a master at finagling his way through things with words and by God he was going to try now.

Old Man looked up at Tohma and let out a disturbing laugh that made them cringe. "You can't talk me out of this, Tohma. I will have order. I will be in control. I will... I will..."

K Leaned toward Judy and whispered so that the crazed old man couldn't hear. "That man is literally off his rocker. Not only is he willing to kill himself, but he has no qualms about blowing his own son to Kingdom Come." Judy nodded and looked on worriedly as the scene continued to unfold.

"Old Man I warned you once! You lay one finger on Eiri and I swear to God-"

"Mika, my dear, you can't protect your brothers any more. They are my sons and if I choose to kill one of them, then I will kill one of them." To add insult to a festering wound he pulled back the arm holding the torch and swung it with all his might aiming straight at Eiri's head.

Mika let out a horrified scream just as Eiri rolled away in the last second. Old man's torch hit nothing, but air which infuriated him even more. "You dare to defy me, son?"

Eiri coughed releasing the slightest amount of blood from his mouth. Pulling him self up on shaking arms he struggled to his feet. His whole body ached and his head felt as though it was going to explode. Even more than that was the raw furry that was filling his gut. "Old Man; you think you can kill me off that easily?"

An angry scowl covered the lunatic's face. "Eiri, you are no longer my son and I will kill you for the dishonor you have plagued my house with. You will die just like that flea infested pirate will!" He took a lumbering leap toward his son dropping the barrel of powder to shatter spilling its contents over the wooden deck.

Eiri, although severely weakened, was ready for it and pulled back his arm punching Old Man right between the eyes. The geezer howled in pain as his nose snapped and blood gushed down his face.

Bellow deck on the NG Sakano was overseeing the medical care of Shuichi.

The doctor raced around barking orders at his assistants and gathering the tools he would need. "Rip his shirt open and clean that wound. Where the hell is Angus with those candles and mirrors I requested?" The immediate priority was the life threatening, gaping hole in Shuichi's abdomen.

Angus appeared in the door way carrying a small box filled to the teeth with candles, following behind was a cabin boy juggling several free standing vanity mirrors. Angus went about lighting as many candles as the room could hold while the cabin boy set the mirrors up in strategic locations amplifying the candle light to blinding proportions.

The doctor finished cleaning his hands in the wash basin set aside for him and let a nurse roll up his sleeves. He quickly walked up to the dying man and placed a hand on his forehead. "Shuichi, can you hear me? If you can hear me I'm going to need to you nod your head." A deathly moan escaped the pink haired pirate and his eyes began to flutter open.

The doctor smiled at him and continued on. "I'm going to operate on you. Your abdomen is in pretty bad shape and we will have to operate in order for you to heal."

Shuichi's eyes began to dart around the room in a lethargic pain induced haze. "Eiri... Where is Eiri?" His voice was a whisper and sounded croaky and slurred.

Rumiko stepped through the door and quickly ran to her son's side. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Eiri's coming baby, you're going to have to listen to the doctor and do as he tells you, ok?"

Shuichi was practically shaking from head to foot in pain and blood loss. "Mama, I want Eiri... It hurts, Mama, make it stop!" He was becoming delusional. Sweat had begun to break out on his forehead and his hands were shaking.

Rumiko reached up with her other hand and began to stroke his hair away form his face. "It's alright baby, you'll feel better in a little bit." She looked at the doctor with a glare as if to say, 'Well? What the fuck are you waiting for?' He nodded to his nurses and they all converged on poor Shuichi at once.

The majority of the blood had been cleaned off, but the crimson liquid was continuing to ooze slowly form the wound. Luckily the bullet hadn't impacted into any vital organs, but the hole left by it was a large one. It was off to his left side and just bellow his rib cage in plain sight.

Rumiko continued to stroke her son's face and hair while squeezing his hand reassuringly. The doctor barked some unintelligible orders and began to lower his scalpel toward the wound. He glanced at Rumiko before making the incision. "The wound is too small for me to find the bullet, so I'm going to open it up so that we will be able to find it faster. It will be painful and I suggest you distract him as much as possible."

Rumiko turned her body just enough to block Shuichi's view of the wound and began to speak in low comforting tones. "Look at me Shuichi. Will you tell the story of how you fell in love with Eiri?" It was the only thing she could think of that would distract him.

Shuichi let a small smile grace his pale features. "I think... I loved him from the beginning-" Just then he shut his eyes and screamed in pain.

Rumiko gripped his hand tighter and cupped his cheek with her other one. "Shuichi look at me!" Shuichi let his tears leak form his eyes. "Tell me the story."

He continued to whimper as the doctor drew the scalpel down to open the wound further. "I- I thought he was stubborn- he wouldn't talk-" His weak hand gripped hers tighter when he felt the pressure and excruciating agony of the doctors hand moving inside of this abdomen in search of the lead bullet. "He-he has beautiful... eyes-"

The doctor listened to his patient talk about his lover while he fished around for the bullet lodged somewhere inside of him. Finally grasping his fingers around it he gingerly pulled it from Shuichi's body and dropped it into the pan on the table next to him.

The burning torch flew out of Old Man's hand when he felt the bridge of his nose crumble underneath Eiri's angered fist. It landed away from the fighting pair on the chest a dead soldier with a trail of gun powder running over him. The powder ignited sending sharp sparks traveling quickly over the trail.

Eiri stood there in anger watching his old man's blood drip down to the floor. "Don't you ever speak about my Shuichi that way!"

"Eiri!" Mika and Tatsuha screamed his name from aboard the NG. "Eiri, the gun powder, hurry!" Mika was clawing at Tohma as he restrained her from flying over the railing and retrieving her brother her self.

He looked up at his sibling's worried faces and began to run toward the railing. He was going to take a flying leap over it and try to grab the rope that still dangled in between the two ships.

He was almost to the rail when he was tackled form behind and both he and Old Man went sprawling across the deck. "I won't let you get away! You are mine! I will have my perfect world! I will!" Old man struggled with all his might to hold Eiri down, but the younger Uesugi was too much for him. Eiri quickly flipped them over and began to pound his fists into Old man's bloodied face.

Tatsuha, Mika and Tohma watched in horror as the sparks of powder jumped from the deck to he stairs leading to the powder supply. "Eiri, Got out of there!" The ship was going to blow! God knows how many barrels of gun powder are down there. The explosion could engulf all the ships within range.

Tohma released his wife and ran up the stairs to the helm deck. The anchor was already lifted and Tohma had every intention of getting out of there before the ship exploded.

Tatsuha ran to the railing and yelled over the ocean. "Eiri, you have to come, now! The ship is going to blow!" Eiri landed one more punch on his father before struggling to his feet and rushing toward the end of the deck.

The doctor was slicing the dead tissue away from the wound to keep the scaring relatively minor. The pain, however, was excruciating.

Shuichi couldn't keep his mind or his eyes focused over the agony racing through his body. All that registered was pain and the absence of Eiri. "Eiri! Mama! Eiri needs me! He's in trouble!"

Rumiko didn't know what to do. She could feel the ship moving and had seen Old Man Uesugi attack Eiri, but she knew nothing of the out come. "Shuichi, honey, calm down. Eiri's on his way!" She was crying now. Tears streaming down her face as she watched her son shake with pain and fear.

The doctor threaded the needle and began to sew the first layer of tissue. The whimpers of his patient were echoing off the mirrors. He had seen many a battle wound worse than this, but he had always been well stocked with some kind of anesthetic. He tugged the thread tight and began on the other layer of the wound. The process is almost over.

Shuichi was in a near panic. Eiri wasn't with him. He didn't know where he was and his whole body was aching in pain. He could feel the ship moving, but why wasn't Eiri there with him? The only thing he was certain of was that Eiri needed his help. Eiri needed him and Shuichi couldn't get to him.

The moment Eiri made it to the railing, throwing him self over it and into the ocean with one thought in his mind the whole ship exploded in flames.

Shuichi, my love...

* * *

A/N Jesus, I almost cried while writing the scenes with the doctor it was so intense. I couldn't imagine being in Rumiko's shoes. I would be heart broken. I hope ya'll aren't completely freaked out. I told ya'll I would get the next chapter out soon so here it is. Enjoy and look for next one! It's not over yet...

6


	19. Ever Burning Fire of The Heart

Saturday, November 22, 2008

Gravitation

Buoyancy vs. Gravity

Chapter 19: Ever Burning Fire of the Heart

* * *

Tatsuha realized that no matter how long he lived he would never forget the sight of his older brother's body flying through the air as it was engulfed in flames.

He shuddered as the scene replayed in his head while he and K-san rowed away from NG and toward the shattered remains of the demolished ships. Pieces of deck and mast knocked into their boat with hollow thuds, causing the eerie silence to waver.

The short journey away from the NG with K had seemed to take years. The silence that had fallen over the two happy men oppressed any kind of talk or merry making. This search for a beloved older brother's body wasn't a time to joke or make light of a terrible situation.

When the ship had exploded, Mika had been so distraught Tohma was forced to drag her bellow deck. Tatsuha and K had taken it upon themselves to traverse the stygian (1) expanse in search of the body of Eiri Uesugi.

Swallowing hard, Tatsuha blinked to alleviate the stinging behind his eyes. "I'm glad Shuichi wasn't above deck to see it."

K continued to row as he answered, "Rumiko said he lost consciousness just after the doctor finished stitching him up." K shuddered then continued, "I could hear him crying for Eiri just before the explosion. I-... I don't want to be there when he's told that Eiri-san didn't..."

Tatsuha looked to the left, trying to block out the pain that accompanied K's words. His eyes fell upon the bodies of soldiers and pirates floating lifelessly in the water; wood from decks and rope from rigging drifting on the swells of the calm sea. Then his eyes fell on a body with blond hair clinging unconsciously to a section of deck.

Realization hit Tatsuha like a force as he shouted, "Eiri!"

* * *

The deck was frantic as Tatsuha and K carried Eiri's barely alive body aboard the NG. The doctor who had operated on Shuichi came rushing up to examine the new patient.

"He's alive, but barely. I'll need the infirmary prepped for surgery. He has severe burns on his back, a wounded shoulder and shards of wood embedding in his..."

It seemed that the list of Eiri's injuries went on and on; in the excitement for finding him alive and pulling up the anchor to begin sailing toward Japan no one noticed the shaking body clinging to the wall next to the stairs.

"Eiri!" Shuichi was weak and shaking. His back hurt and he could feel the blood begin to seep down his skin again as the wounds reopened, He could feel the pull of his tight skin and the stitches holding his inside in, but all he cared about was his lover lying on the deck bleeding, burned, and wet.

He staggered over to the tall blond man and collapsed onto the deck next to his lax body. Holding his left arm around his aching middle Shuichi reached with his right and brushed blond bangs away from his lover's bruise tinted eye lids. "Eiri? Eiri, love, please open your eyes."

Tears begin to leak from his tired and blurred eyes, but he kept a warm hand on Eiri's chilled skin. "Love, please don't leave me! You just found me, you can't leave me now!"

The blonde's eye continued to stay closed and his body continued to lay unmoving on the deck as people rushed around the two lovers. Shuichi stroked Eiri's left cheek as it was unmarred by burns or injury and clasped his cold hand tightly. "Eiri! Wake up! You have to wake up!"

Warm, tender hands finally wrapped around Shuichi's shoulders and gently tugged him away from his lover as deck hands came forward with a nurse and the doctor to take Eiri below deck.

"No! No! Don't take my Eiri!" Shuichi tried to break away form the arms around his shoulders as clasped Eiri's hand even tighter, preventing the crew from taking him below deck.

Another pair of hands was placed on Shuichi's face as the first began to pry Shu's fingers away from Eiri's cold lifeless hand.

"Shuichi, baby." Rumiko's voice was soft and soothing. "They're going to take Eiri and operate on him. He's injured quite badly."

Looking into his mother's kind violet eyes, Shuichi finally let the tears spring freely and he collapsed into her arms as Maiko clasped his trembling hands and stroked his hair in a comforting gesture. "Eiri was so pale! He was barely breathing, Mama. I can't live if he dies!"

Wrapping her arms around her son's upper shoulders to avoid the bleeding whip slashed etched into his back, Rumiko soothed, "I know, baby. He'll be alright. He'll be just fine." _He has to be..._

* * *

All Eiri was aware of was pain. His whole body felt like it had been through the wringer. The lingering burning on his back and face was almost unbearable and the cold that seemed to encase his body was doing little to numb him from the agony of his injuries. The only good thing that could be taken from such a feeling was that it confirmed, in no uncertain terms, that he was indeed still alive and that he might be able to get back to his love, Shuichi.

"Scalpel! I need a scalpel!..."

Slowly voices began to filter through his hazy senses and pain began to intensify.

"Doctor, I think he's coming around!"

He could see blurred figures rushing around him and smell sea water, candle wax, and blood. Gods, he hurt everywhere.

"I'm making an incision. The first layers of skin have been burnt off, but the shards of wood are still embedded into his muscles!"

A sharp agonizing pain started at his left shoulder and slowly began to slice toward his spine. He needed to get out! Needed to find Shuichi. _Shuichi..._

"Hold him down! He can't be moving while I'm working on him!"

Fear began to mix with the pain and Eiri struggled harder to get away from the painful hands clasping him. Then a pair of strong, but gentle hands gripped his forearms and held them down to the operating table.

"It's alright Aniki. It's going to be okay."

Tatsuha... "Shuichi... Have to..." His voice was cracking like shattered wood, his throat burned from the salt water he had inhaled.

A hand left his arm and was transferred to his wet blond hair, stroking in comforting movements. "Shuichi's fine. He's waiting for you, Aniki." Tatsuha's voice was soothing and familiar in the sea of pain, darkness, and confusion. "You have to lay still. They're trying to help you, Eiri. They're trying to help you stay alive for Shuichi."

_Alive for Shuichi... _It cut through the agony induced haze and Eiri stilled his struggling to quickly drift into unconsciousness, escaping the pain to wait till the time when he could go to Shuichi.

Tatsuha sighed in relief as his older brother passed out and went limp on the operating table. "He's out. Hurry up and do what you need to do. I'll stay incase he comes to again."

The Doctor nodded and went back to his work. The burnt skin on Eiri's back would have to be removed and the splinters of wood removed. The gaping whole in his shoulder sewn up and the burns and gash on the right side of his face tended.

With a heavy sigh, the Doctor bent over his patient and continued to hunt for wood and slice away the dead skin and tissue. This poor lad was in for a lot of pain when he woke and an extremely long healing process. The scaring on his face would be minimal but his back...

The Doctor shook away the images and focused back on his task.

* * *

The sound of a long heavy sigh from his sister brought Shuichi out of his restless sleep. His back was a mixture of cooling ease and burning pain, but that told him that his sister was doing all she could to patch up his back.

Now that he was lucid and awake, he needed to know what had become of his crew on their mission to rescue him. Clearing his throat Shuichi asked, "Maiko-"

Maiko turned back to the tube of medicine and as if reading his mind, cut him off. "We didn't lose anyone. Only a few people are seriously injured..." She paused. "Hiro being one of them."

The Pirate King stiffened and tried to sit up only falling back rather painfully as his sister pushed him back down. "Don't move!" Her nerves and fright for her brother and their crew were finally getting to her. She almost never snapped at her beloved brother.

Glancing over his shoulder to look at his sister, Shuichi asked, "I really scared you, didn't I?"

The young pirate smacked her brother in the back of the head and gave a shaky chuckle. "Damn straight you did. You and Hiro, both."

Taking a calming breath, Maiko told of how she had found them; Suguru about to be shot and Hiro bleeding to death with a gaping whole in his shoulder. Both Shindous were tense by the end of Maiko's tale. They had come dangerously close to losing their adopted brothers and that was not a pleasant thing to think about.

"He should be recovering, though. His injury wasn't too severe, but Suguru refuses to leave his side." Maiko helped Shuichi to sit up so she could wrap his back in bandages to keep his wounds clean and covered.

Getting into a comfortable position, Shuichi gritted his teeth against the small amount of pain as Maiko wrapped the gauze tight around him leaving no room for error or slipping of the bandages. He looked down at his left forearm where the long gash from elbow to wrist was sewn tight.

When Maiko was finished with wrapping the bandage around her brother's back she moved to his front and began to wrap his arm. "Shuichi, I know you're scared, but Eiri won't leave you. He... He was so frantic when he found out you had been kidnapped. I couldn't imagine he would leave you here alone."

Her voice trailed off as her own memories of love from long ago, and unexplained disappearance flitted across her mind. Shuichi watched his sister's eyes cloud over in thought then placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He'll return, Maiko. Yuuji wouldn't have left without a reason."

Jumping in surprised, Maiko gave her older brother a nonchalant grin. "Here I am thinking about old flames and your lover is fighting for his life. What a sister I am."

Letting the subject drop Shuichi chuckled, "You're the best little sister I could have asked for." Then lifting his newly bandaged arm for inspection, he noted that the gauze was tight and secure.

Just as he was dropping his arm to lie in his lap, the door to the cabin open and two men struggled through the door with Eiri lying on a stretcher between them.

The sight of this lover almost caused Shuichi to cry out in despair.

Eiri was laying his stomach. His torso was completely covered in gauze, but the traces of fresh blood on his back and left shoulder revealed that his injuries only extended to those parts. The right side of his face was bandaged from temple to jaw. His beautiful blond hair was matted and dirty and his eyes were closed, but he was breathing and alive and that was all Shuichi cared about.

One of the men, who had carried Eiri in, stepped forward and addressed Shuichi. "Seguchi-san gave us orders to inform you of all of Uesugi-san's injuries."

The young Pirate King could only nod. His eyes were still locked onto his still sleeping lover, but his ears were open and aware.

The man took a deep breathe and recounted all of Eiri's injuries in detail and explained what had been done to heal them. Shuichi could only stare and listen till the man was done and had left.

Burns... Scaring... These things meant little to nothing to Shuichi. He was only concerned that his love was alive and going to recuperate fully. That was all he cared about.

The sound of the door quietly opening and closing, signaled Maiko taking her leave to leave her brother and his lover in peace.

They had placed Eiri on the recovery cot right next to his and Shuichi carefully extended a hesitant arm to gently thread his fingers through Eiri's hair. The heat of his scalp almost made Shuichi cry. It was such a relief to feel the life heat of his lover as opposed to the numbing cold he had last felt.

Shuichi lowered him self onto his side and reached with his other hand and clasped Eiri's tightly. Eiri was alright. They were together now. Everything was alright.

* * *

K watched as his two agents, Ma and Ken, walked out of his office to grab some down time.

The things they told him in the debriefing were disturbing. Shuichi's torture and Ma's rape were the worst, but it was astonishingly clear that a dead Aizawa was a good Aizawa.

That Pirate King was beyond insane. The seas are a much better place without his insanity marring its waters. But something puzzled K to no end.

Taki Aizawa was Shuichi Shindou's older half brother. How could that be possible?

"It's very possible, K-san." K's eyes snapped to his open office door.

Rumiko stood in the doorway leaning against the jam with her arms crossed over her breasts and an unhappy frown etched in between her perfect pink eyebrows.

"Rumiko-san?"

The Madam held her hand up to stop K's questions. "Before Taki was old enough to be a captain, his father was the most feared and cruel pirate on the Eastern Seas."

She took a step inside and walked over to the window and stared out at the ocean passing by. "He would make frequent stops at Pleasure Port. He would bring good business, but I knew what kind of men sailed under his flag and forbid any of my girls to service them."

Her voice cracked ever so slightly. "Then one night, he came to my room and forced him self upon me. My dear, dear Shuichi was the product of that union, but he seems to have inherited everything from me, thank the Lord."

K stood and walked over to Rumiko and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Shuichi is a good man, Rumiko-san. It was my honor to help recover him." She turned to face him and K continued.

"I have been in the pirate hunting business for quite sometime now. Your son is one of the most honorable I have had the pleasure of stalking." They both chuckled at the irony in that admission.

The pink haired madam let a couple of tears leak from her eyes which K wiped away and smiled at her. Rumiko looked up into K's eyes and smiled. "It's been a pleasure working with you, K-san."

Turning away from the tall blond she stepped to the door and opened it. "If you are ever in Pleasure Port, do come and visit. You and Judy will be most welcomed." With that she stepped out of the doorway and shut it behind her, leaving K standing in front of the window with a small smile on his lips.

"That woman sure is something else."

* * *

A pained groan alerted Shuichi to Eiri's return to consciousness. Struggling to sit up Shuichi returned his hands to clasp at Eiri's and run through his blond hair.

Eiri had never felt so lethargic or pained in his life. The only reprieve from the agony and darkness were familiar hands comforting him and a soothing, loving voice whispering in his ear.

"Eiri, love, I'm here. It's alright." Shuichi was whispering into his ear. He could hardly contain his excitement of finally being able to talk with his lover.

Groaning, Eiri opened his heavy eye lids to be met with the angelic sight of Shuichi sitting before him. The light from the window behind the Pirate King casting a glow about his body making him seem like a celestial being.

"Shuichi?" His voice was rusty and dry, but his concern was evident.

Leaning closer to his love, the pirate captain gave him an amazing, loving smile. "Eiri, my love, everything will be alright now. We're finally together. It's finally over."

Eiri let his chapped and slightly burned lips curve into a smile. "Shu, I love you. I couldn't leave. Not yet."

Placing a tender and whisper of a kiss on his lover's lips, Shuichi whispered with tears in his eyes, "I'm glad you stayed." Then stroking his hair gently he said, "Rest now, love. I'll be here when you wake up; right here."

The blonde's eyes slide shut and he let his body relax. The feel of his lover's ministrations and the sound of his soft, whispered voice lulling him into the first restful sleep he'd had since sailing out of Pleasure Port.

Yes, he was with Shuichi. He would never let Shuichi go. Not as long as he lived.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this. There isn't really an excuse except for lack of interest and failing muse. I hope I still have readers that are interested! Review and enjoy the rest of this story!

(1) Stygian refers to the River Styx. In Greek mythology it's the river that flows between Earth and Hades.


	20. Sailing into the Sunrise

Sunday, November 23, 2008

Gravitation

Buoyancy vs. Gravity

Chapter 20: Sailing into the Sunrise

* * *

It has been two months since Shuichi's rescue; he and his pirates have been recovering in the Seguchi manor from the battle and their wounds.

Everyone has been taking advantage of their temporary peace and rich living offered by Tohma. The Bad Luck pirates have been running rampant around the estate and wrecking havoc on his staff, but no one complained. Every mess they made, Shuichi, Rumiko, or Maiko made sure they cleaned it up and apologized.

Everyone seemed to be happy and content to rest in the spacious and overflowing house. The pirates had been granted sanctuary by the crown while staying in Seguchi Manor; no doubt the work of Mika Seguchi, who was reaching the final stages of her pregnancy.

Perhaps the only occupants that were not completely content were Eiri Uesugi and Shuichi Shindou.

When Eiri awoke aboard the NG, some three days after the battle and explosion, and learned of the true extent of his injuries, he had closed himself off from every one.

Learning that he will forever be scared, branded him unacceptable. It didn't matter how many times Shuichi cried and begged him, Eiri refused to think of him self of anything other than deformed.

The scaring on his face, though gruesome now, will fade with time and only leave behind faint lines of discoloration and puckering along his hair line and at the corner of his left eye.

His back was severely more grotesque. Ugly puckered, red scars lanced up his back in a mixture of burn aftermath and neatly healed incisions. He retrieved no muscle damage and his body healed nicely during these passed two months, but he refused to let anyone touch him and viewed himself as gruesome and grotesque.

No matter how many times Shuichi pleaded with him and screamed and cried he could not convince Eiri that he didn't care about his deformity; that no matter what, Eiri was still the most beautiful person he had ever known.

After a month of failed attempts to help Eiri see passed his scaring, Shuichi gave up and contented himself with whatever Eiri was willing to give. Shuichi convinced himself that he had gone without Eiri's touch for all his nineteen years and he could continue without it as long as the blond loved him.

It had been a little over two months and Eiri still had yet to allow Shuichi more than a brief embrace or a kiss on his left cheek. No matter how many times he tired to convince him self that Shuichi would never leave him for his scars, he still couldn't bare the thought of letting the man he loved more than life see them, much less touch them.

He didn't want Shuichi to be tainted with his ugliness; didn't want his scars to burn his Pirate King like they burned him.

His heart ached with separation and the sight of Shuichi's pained, longing gaze, but Eiri's own self loathing wouldn't allow him to give in and run into his little lover's open arms.

* * *

It is at mid morning in the second month of the pirates' stay that found Eiri and Tatsuha standing in their brother-in-law's office.

Tohma sighed and propped his elbows up on his mahogany desk as Mika lounged in the reclining chair to his left with her hands rubbing circles on her kicking belly.

"My lawyers have finally finished going over every inch of the Uesugi estate and have come up empty handed. It would seem that Old Man hadn't even written a will."

Both Eiri and Tatsuha flopped simultaneously in their respective chairs and gave a deep sigh. "So what is to become of the estate, the money, the land?" Eiri finally asked.

"It would seem," Tohma leaned back, "that unless his rightful heir doesn't step forward and claims the whole of the estate, it will be dissolved and sold off. Generations of Uesugi money and belongings sold to the highest bidder."

"Can't Mika just claim the rightful owner ship?" Tatsuha gestured to his pregnant sister with one hand while the other raked through his deep brown bangs.

Mika sighed and shifted in her plush arm chair. "I am a woman. I may be independently wealthy, but I am still not allowed to inherit without mandate from a will."

"But sis!" Tatsuha protested, "I'm sure you're smarter and more capable of handling the estate than either of us."

Eiri lifted a fist and bopped him on the head. "Baka! Speak for yourself."

The platinum blond business man sighed again drawing all three siblings' attention once more. "We must have this issue resolved." He took a breath. "Until we have figured everything out, I'm afraid that you both must stay here. As the remaining Uesugi men, you alone have the power to sort this mess out."

Tatsuha grew pale and Eiri glanced down at his hands, guilt and pain weighing him down.

Though he had been keeping his love at arms length for over two months, the thought of not being able to even see him was enough to make Eiri's heart ache for the intimacy of touch. He had wanted to spare his love the pain of seeing just how scared and deformed his lover was, but now that seemed like a poor excuse for his self inflicted celibacy.

The youngest Uesugi couldn't believe it. He would have to be separated from his Ryu. He had been planning to sail out with the Bad Luck pirates and live his life on the seas with Ryuichi at his side. The realization that he wouldn't be able to do that was unimaginably painful.

Their brother-in-law stood from behind his desk and placed comforting hands onto his saddened brother's shoulders. "I suggest you take this time to say your good byes. I am truly sorry it had to work out this way."

Both brothers stood, Tatsuha running from the room, while Eiri seemed to be in some kind of a daze, simply standing there till Tohma squeezed his shoulder and said, "Eiri, I understand your reasons for keeping him at a distance, but it has hurt you both way more than you may realize."

Turning his golden eyes toward his brother-in-law, Eiri took in what he was saying. "Do not let Shuichi leave with a wall between you. I know you both love each more than physically possible and I would hate for you to keep that love caged as it is now."

Mika hoisted herself out of her arm chair and waddled over to her brother. "Eiri, he loves you and will always love you. Show him just how much you love him." She kissed his scarred cheek and gave him a gentle shove toward the door.

As the couple watched their brother leave Mika leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. The pirates' absents will be felt painfully.

* * *

Tatsuha ran as fast as he could down the stairs in the main foyer of the mansion and out the doors to the woods and creek where he knew he would find Ryuichi and Kumagoro.

When he broke through the clearing in the trees, he stood and simply watched as his pirate lover bobbed his hands into the mud and splashed water around with a child-like enthusiasm. The afternoon sun breaking through the leaves of the trees over head glinted in Ryu's damp hair like diamonds.

He was beautiful. Tatsuha just stood and watched till Ryu straightened and turned around to smile happily at his lover. "Hi Tatsuha! Come play with me!"

Tatsuha let out a laugh at the older pirate's silly grin and hyper wave then felt a single tear slide down his cheek.

The pirate stood up and rushed to his young lover. "Tatsuha! Are you alright? There's nothing to be sad about."

Suddenly, Tatsuha collapsed into his lover's arms and began to weep. "Ryu! I-... I can't go with you!" Tat was crying so hard his words were being forced out.

Ryu let them both sink to the forest floor as he hugged his young lover tightly. He stroked Tatsuha's dark silky hair and rocked them back and forth. "Where can't you go with me, Tatsuha, love?"

The youngest Uesugi's back gave a frightening shake as he gasped for air. "Father died and didn't leave a will. Eiri and I have to stay in Japan till the estate can be settled." He tightened his grip around his strong lover, making the smaller man gasp. "I don't want to be without you, Ryu! I love you, Ryu!"

Tatsuha's words hit Ryu like an anvil. His heart dropped out of his chest and Ryuichi tightened his own grip on his young lover. "It'll be alright Tatsuha, love. I promise."

Truly he couldn't promise such a thing, but as his lover cried unashamedly into his chest, Ryuichi couldn't bring himself to admit the inevitability of separation. He couldn't bring himself to really tell his lover that they would most likely never see each other again.

Instead he held his distraught lover tightly and rocked them back and forth till the sobs and tears died down. Then they made love in the forest like they'd never see each other again.

* * *

Shuichi had been sitting on the back porch watching the wind play over the tall grass of the estate and the afternoon sun sink slowly in the sky.

Like so many other times when he found himself alone without his lover, Shuichi thought of the blond haired man.

Shuichi couldn't have guessed how absolutely painful it would be to have your lover refuse your touch. It hurt deep down in his chest like his heartstrings being cut.

He knew why Eiri refused his caresses, except for the smallest least intimate of touches, and he couldn't blame him for it. Though he could never blame Eiri for his reluctance, it hurt Shuichi immensely to know that his touch was refused because his lover thought himself to be tainted and grotesque. No mater how scarred Eiri thought he was, Shuichi couldn't see anything, but beauty in him.

A shudder rushed up his spine as he closed his eyes and thought of just how it might feel to touch Eiri's soft skin, to caress his back, scarred or not, to kiss his face lovingly, and to make love with him.

The sound of soft hesitant foot steps snapped him out of his fantasies and he looked over his shoulder to see his blond lover standing just behind him. Patting the stone floor next to him, Shuichi asked Eiri to sit.

Eiri could feel his heart thud painfully in his chest as he looked upon his beautiful Pirate King. Sitting next to him they just sat in companionable silence till Shuichi hesitantly reached over and grasped Eiri's slightly scarred hand.

Eiri never sat with his right side to anyone if he could help it. It always made him feel like he was forcing his deformity on them and made him self conscious. Especially with Shuichi, Eiri took great pains to always sit on his lover's right side.

Even though his left side wasn't nearly as scarred, he still had some, so when Shuichi had clasped his hand, pressing his warm fingers over the long scar in the back of Eiri's left hand, he had to forcibly remind himself not to pull it away.

Letting the rope around his heart ease a bit, Shuichi smiled out at the setting sun, tightened his grip on Eiri's hand. His voice low and soft Shuichi asked, "It's beautiful, the sunset; isn't it?"

Taking a deep breath Eiri caressed Shuichi's hand with his thumb in agreement causing Shuichi's smile to brighten fractionally.

"I have to stay in Japan."

Lowering his head, smile fading, Shuichi stayed silent, just concentrating on Eiri's words and the warmth of his hand in his.

This is hurting more than he had ever thought possible, but Eiri continued on. "Tohma's lawyers couldn't find a will. Without a will, Tatsuha and I will have to stay in town and work out the division of the finances or the estate will be dissolved."

His voice sounded cold and distant even to him. The only solace he could find to make himself continue was the light pressure of Shuichi leaning into his left shoulder.

"I-... I can't-..." His cracking words were cut off as Shuichi placed the tips of his fingers over his trembling lips.

Eiri turned to look down at his small, fierce lover. The Pirate King simply rested his head on his lover's shoulder and nestled his face into Eiri's neck ignoring the small flinch.

The grip on Shuichi's hand grew painfully tight as Eiri let himself press his face into his soft pink locks, inhaling the smell of ocean and spice that accompanied his love. The small body pressed closer to him and the face nestled into his neck nuzzled his skin.

Shuichi could feel tears silently roll down his cheek and soaking Eiri's shoulder and skin. His tall lover moved closer to him inhaled with a hitched breath. "Shuichi..."

"Make love with me." Shuichi sat up and placed both of his hands on either side of Eiri's face and looked into his lover's eyes.

"I'm-... I'm not-" Eiri could feel his heart breaking even as the words were struggling to escape his lips.

Leaning forward, Shuichi brushed his lips over Eiri's in a breeze that silenced his lover, and whispered, "I love you, Eiri. Make love with me." Then he pressed his lips desperately to Eiri's, begging him, pleading with him.

Eiri's reluctance, self disgust, apprehension, and fear disappeared as he cupped Shuichi's face pressed his lips desperately to his.

* * *

The door to Eiri's room was closed and locked. Both young men clinging desperately to one another as their lips moved together and their hands slowly separated clothes from body.

Shuichi's shirt slid from his shoulders and landed on the floor behind his bare feet. Eiri slowly separated his lips from Shu's and began to kiss a gentle, tender trail along his tanned jaw, down his creamy neck and over his golden shoulder. The skin under his lips was shivering and heating as he went.

Caressing Eiri's golden hair and the sides of his face, Shuichi pulled his head away from his shoulder to face him in the eyes.

When golden met violet, Shuichi inched his fingers over the skin of the right side of Eiri's face and felt the jagged and coarse texture of his scars. He marveled at the difference between the puckered flash and the creamy skin next to it, but continued to lovingly stroke the scars while looking directly into pained golden eyes.

Feeling Eiri tense and prepare to turn away, Shuichi broke eye contact and pressed his cheek to Eiri's scared one and whispered, reverently, "You are beautiful." The blonde's body shuddered, and then the tension eased away.

Shuichi pulled back and let his lips trail over the dark puckered flash still whispering about how beautiful Eiri was and how much he loved him. His lips trailed over Eiri's scars and lingered on the puckering at the corner of Eiri's eye before he placed a soft kiss to his parted lips and began to kiss down his neck.

The further down Shuichi's lips kissed the more button's on Eiri's shirt became unbuttoned and before Eiri could protest, Shuichi had already slipped the shirt from his quivering shoulders to land on the floor behind him.

Shuichi stepped back and looked at his lover in the early evening light. His pale skin was marred with deep brown-red scars curling around his ribs and over his shoulders; he had a long puckered scar on his right shoulder, but his body was sculpted and firm with sinewy muscles covered in alight sheen of sweat.

Eiri lowered his head in embarrassment and a little bit of shame as Shuichi's gaze drifted over him. Any minute now Shuichi was going to declare him hideous and walk right out the door.

To his surprise the feeling of gentle reverent hands on his skin brought his head up to meet Shuichi's tear glistening eyes.

Placing his hand over Eiri's heart, Shuichi said, "I love you. You will always be the most beautiful person to me." Then he leaned forward and kissed one of the jagged scars creeping over Eiri's shoulder, causing Eiri to gasp as heat spread from that spot.

"Please, let me feel you. Let me feel how beautiful you are." Sliding his arms slowly, caressingly around his lover's body Shuichi let his palms glide along the imperfections of skin, the unevenness of texture and the hard corded muscle.

Eiri let his head fall back as the path Shuichi's hands were taking left trials of tingling heat on his skin. The Pirate King was kissing and licking over Eiri's chest and neck as his fingers traced the long ridges of flesh lancing over his back.

The worshiping fingers slid further down and inched underneath Eiri's waistband causing him gasp in surprise. Shuichi moaned as Eiri's jerk of surprise pressed their erections together.

A few heated and passionate moments later they fell to the bed. Eiri and Shuichi gasping in anticipation and passion while raining kisses over smoldering skin and licking places meant to pleasure.

Their naked, dripping erections were pressed so tight together they were eliciting whimpers from bother young men as Eiri rotated his hips and Shuichi squeezed his thighs tight around the pelvis nestled between them. Golden tanned and creamy pale skin was slicked with sweat and saliva as the gripped each other tightly letting the waves of pleasure spike through them.

"Eiri! I- I need you!" Shuichi threw his head back with his mouth open in a silent moan of ecstasy as Eiri pressed his slicked fingers into his tight passage, his other hand spread underneath Shuichi's back, caressing whip scars and silky golden skin.

Moving his finger in and out, preparing his moaning and writhing lover, Eiri kissed and licked the juncture between Shuichi's neck and shoulder. "I want to be one with you, Shuichi, my love."

Turning his head, Shuichi began to press desperate kisses to the scars on Eiri's face as he gripped his shoulders and thrust his hips onto the flexing fingers.

"Make me complete, Eiri! I need to feel my soul complete, please." Tears were now streaming down his face.

Withdrawing his fingers, Eiri positioned himself at Shuichi's quivering entrance. Leaning forward, he captured Shuichi's swollen and panting lips as he slid into his lover's tight loving body.

A final thrust seated him fully into his smaller lover causing both men to gasp with open, still connected lips. Their eyes fluttered open and they gazed dazedly into each other's eyes.

Pulling out and thrusting in achingly slowly, Eiri whispered against Shuichi's pink lips, "You are my soul, love." The swollen head of his penis brushed against the spot inside Shuichi causing him to arch up in pleasure.

Clutching at his lover desperately, Shuichi cried, "I'm not complete without you, Eiri! Was never complete without you..." He pulled his legs up higher to wrap around Eiri's ribs, pushing his slowly thrusting erection deeper. "Please, Eiri... please..."

Thrusting deeper into his pirate lover, Eiri kissed Shuichi's heart as he arched up then he kissed his throat, his cheeks, eyes, lips... "I love you, Shuichi. Will always love you."

With one last deep thrust, both men clung tightly together and cried out the other's name as they climaxed. Eiri filling his lover with his seed and Shuichi filling the minute space that separated their bodies with his, both lovers rode out the waves of pleasure with their lips connected and their hands clasping the other with bruising fierceness.

Collapsing on top of his gasping and sweating lover, Eiri continued to kiss every inch of skin he could reach without moving. Shuichi tightened his legs around Eiri, preventing him from withdrawing from his body and began to stroke and caress his back with soothing movements.

"Shuichi, I-" Eiri could already feel his throat closing up and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Shuichi lifted a hand to wipe away the tears and whispered, "It's alright, love. It's just us now. Just-... just, please... This is all we need."

Eiri tightened his grip around Shuichi and whispered, "I will always love you, Shuichi. Forever."

Shuichi turned his head and pressed his cheek to Eiri's and sighed contentedly. "I have and will always love you, Eiri. Forever."

Silent tears trickled down their cheeks as their breathing and heart beats evened out, welcoming sleep as they drifted off still wrapped tightly around each other.

* * *

It was false dawn, merely a deep grey sky, and already there was motion in the house. The pirates of the infamous ship, Bad Luck, were packing their few belongings and preparing to set sail.

Rumiko stepped silently out of her room in the Seguchi mansion and turned while slowly closing the door. She was met with the sleep rumpled sight of her little brother in his sleep pants and bowler hat hastily plopped atop his head.

The siblings stared at each other in silence. Tohma with a withering glare etched into his platinum blonde brow and Rumiko with a sheepish blush on her cheeks.

Finally the pink haired madam spoke up in barely a whisper. "I'm sorry, Tohma I-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before the blond had flung himself at her and was now clutching tightly around her waist. "I know, Rumi-chan. It's alright."

Smiling softly, Rumiko hugged him back just as fiercely then pulled back and placed a sisterly kiss to his lips and straightened his bowler hat. "I'll write every week and I expect pictures of that niece of mine when she's born. I love you, Tohma."

Smiling tearfully, Tohma gave her one last hug before pulling away and kissing her cheek. "I love you Rumiko, and I will certainly send pictures."

The siblings parted with sad smiles on their faces.

* * *

Tatsuha awoke feeling cold and lonely. Letting his dew covered eye lids crack open, he could see that it wasn't even dawn yet and Ryuichi had already gone.

The memory of their desperate, frantic, hysterical sex followed by their slow and achingly tender love making drifted before his vision and tears threatened to break his hold once again.

The weight of a thick blanket draped over his scantily clad body made him smile as a tear dripped from his eye and his arms wrap tightly around his body.

Suddenly, the feeling of something small and furry trapped against his chest, stopped his slowly building sobs. Looking down, Tatsuha was met with the sight of a pink stuffed bunny with a sad smile and beady black eyes.

It was then that Tatsuha cried unabashedly while clutching Kumagoro to his chest like a drowning man to a life raft.

Ryuichi had left Kuma to protect Tatsuha. Ryuichi didn't want Tatsuha to be sad and lonely so he left Kuma-chan to keep him company.

His lover may be gone, but at least Tatsuha would always have Kumagoro to cry with.

* * *

Shuichi stood by the bed and watched his beautiful lover sleeping peacefully.

The sky outside the window at his back was lightening to a lighter grey-blue and Shuichi knew he didn't have much time.

Taking a thin strip of cloth from the sleeve of his shirt, Shuichi wrapped it around a lock of his shoulder length pink hair. He slowly lifted his knife toward his hair and kept his eyes trained on the contented face of his lover as he sliced the lock away from the rest of his hair.

Bringing the lock to his lips, Shuichi kissed it as a tear slid down his cheek. He stepped closer to the bed and placed the lock of pink hair into Eiri's outstretched hand. The long pale fingers tightened around it unconsciously.

Leaning closer, Shuichi pressed a kiss to the corner of Eiri's lips and brushed his blond bangs away from his brow, before turning and hurrying from the room should he decide to stay and abandon his crew.

Racing down the stairs with tears pouring down his face, Shuichi passed his mother, sister, Hiro, and Suguru, but they didn't dare stop him. They let him run from the Seguchi mansion all the way to the docks and up the gang plank to collapse on the helm deck and wail with heart wrenching cries as he clutched at his aching heart as if trying to rip it from his chest.

They didn't say anything when he walked out of his cabin an hour later when the whole crew was assembled, the supplies stalked and ordered, perhaps more harshly than necessary, to pull anchor and set sail.

It seemed that none of his family members had any words of solace to give. Perhaps that was because they didn't really know what to say, or because the only one that could even possibly know what he was feeling was sitting in the crow's nest being thankful that Kumagoro was with Tatsuha while wishing he had Kuma-chan with him to wipe his tears away.

The stretch of sea between the dock and the open ocean was silent and solemn. Ryuichi's tears could be heard from high above while Shuichi's blank stare was unnerving to all.

When they finally reached the open ocean and were pointed toward Pleasure Port, the crew started to act normal.

Hiro and Suguru were immensely worried about their captain.

Hiro walked up to Shuichi and placed a comforting on his shoulder which was promptly ignored. "Shuichi, you'll be together again. You have to be."

Glancing over his shoulder, Shuichi said, in a cold, dead voice, "Don't you have work to do, Hiro?"

Taking his hand back, Hiro nodded understandingly. "Yes I do, Shuichi. I love you, Shuichi. We all love you. We'll be here when you need us."

Shuichi's shoulders slumped, but he didn't turn around and Hiro placed a brotherly kiss to the back of his head then walked back down the stairs to a waiting Suguru.

Rumiko could be seen climbing up the rigging to the crow's nest with her skirts hitched up. Then Ryu's cries quieted as she comforted him and let him muffle his sobs into her chest.

Suguru watched the crow's nest as the cries became softer till finally they had gone away, but neither Ryu, nor Rumiko came back down. With a sad shake of his head, Suguru leaned into Hiro and buried his face into his lover's neck.

The thought of being separated from his other half like Ryu and Shu had been was just enough to bring tears to his eyes. He had almost lost Hiro and he did not wish that sorrow upon anyone.

Slowly, the lovers separated to move onto their separate tasks and life aboard Bad Luck returned to a somewhat normal pace.

As normal as it could be with two of their family and crew left behind in Japan, that is.

* * *

A/N: Look for the Epilogue! It's not over yet!

11


	21. End: Those of Fate

Friday, November 28, 2008

Gravitation

Buoyancy vs. Gravity

Epilogue: **End: Those of Fate**

* * *

Rumiko sat in her rocking chair on the porch of the Chicken Ranch and sipped from a bottle of rum.

It had been two months since Bad Luck had sailed out of Japanese waters and that's two months that Bad Luck has been docked in Pleasure Port.

The crew was getting restless and the town was getting annoyed with their shenanigans. The people of Pleasure Port will only laugh at practical jokes for so long.

There had already been four brawls and one or two duels over indifferent prostitutes. No matter how much the town welcomed the crew sailing under Madam Rumiko's son, he had worn out his welcome and they were about ready to hunt him down with their torches and pitchforks.

Shuichi though, had been frequenting the People's Pub on a daily basis and drinking half the bar before either puking on the floor or breaking furniture. Often times it was Ryuichi that had to talk him down from his drunken rages. Truthfully, Ryuichi was the only one that Shu would let within ten feet of him when he was drunk, distraught, and crying hysterically.

The two pirates would stumble out of the bar; one sober and one not. Then they would disappear for a couple of hours. No one new what exactly they would do during those missing hours, but the town speculated it was drowning of sorrows and lost loves.

Some of Rumiko's girls whispered in dark corners that the two men would drown their pain together in the pleasures of the flesh. The toothless men of the town would smoke their pipes and speculated that they would take out their ire by beating the shit out of each of other. If you believed in this particular theory then you would also believe that Ryu won the fight.

It seemed to most of the group, that Shuichi walked around with constant bruises and scratches, while Ryu came back from the "hours" relatively unscathed, though morose.

Shaking her head, Rumiko took another sip of rum. Neither theory was true, she knew. She didn't know what they did, but she knew they wouldn't betray their lovers by sleeping with each other, and she knew that neither of her boys would fight just to ease a lonely heart.

As it was she was going to have to deal with a drunken, passed out Shuichi.

Ryuichi was walking toward her with a limp and bloody Shuichi draped over his shoulder.

He no longer smiled, Rumiko observed. The bright light of his childish laugh had died. Ryu seemed so much older than his soul now; he seemed so much older than even his age of thirty.

The laughter was gone, but he still graced them with his voice. He spoke. Not of anything profound, but he would engage in conversation and respond to enquires. He would talk Shuichi down and talk him through his sorrow, but he never smiled or laughed.

With a heavy sigh, Rumiko stood up and placed a warm motherly hand on Ryuichi's cheek. "Take him inside. We're having a meeting and I want him awake for it."

Nodding his understanding, Ryuichi carried Shu inside and began the task of dumping him in a pre-prepared bath of cold water.

Sputtering and cursing could be heard from the upstairs, but all was soon quiet again.

Rumiko picked up her rum bottle, refilled her glass then took a swig out of the bottle and stalked inside.

* * *

Sitting around the dining room table, Hiro, Suguru, Ryuichi, Maiko, Rumiko, and Shuichi, were pouring over charts and lists.

Hiro had received a few letters from his contacts in the shipping industry and now was proposing which ships they should hit.

It had become quite clear they had worn out their welcome when Shuichi returned to the Ranch the night before being chased by an angry mob that was only pacified by Rumiko's silver tongue and respected community status.

Pointing to a red thumb tack stuck in the middle of the chart Suguru said, "We should hit this one. It won't be very difficult and the booty will be enough to tie us over till we get our sea legs back under us."

"Nah!" Maiko protested. "That won't be any fun! Our men need blood. We've been on land too long. If we go easy on them they won't ever be able to fight like they used to."

"Maiko, Dear." Rumiko interjected. "We can hardly expect them to be ready for such a large job as the one you are suggesting. The only fighting they've seen of late has been domestic disputes over whores."

"Rumiko-san's right!" Suguru pointed heatedly at the map. "We've been idle for too long! Action is needed, but an overload will get out men killed."

"Staying in port any longer than this is going to get our men killed." Ryuichi had been sitting silently at one end of the table across from an equally silent Shuichi.

The group turned and listened. "Our men will mutiny if we give easy jobs. Our men will die if we give them hard ones. Compromise, and quickly or I fear that idleness will kill us faster than a scabbard or pistol will."

Suguru traded an apprehensive look with Hiro. Sighing deeply Suguru looked down at his hands and said, "There is one ship that might be what we need."

All eyes turned to the two lovers. Hiro picked up a golden yellow thumb tack and stuck it to a spot on the chart. "The Glaring Dream." The name of the ship echoed through the room like a gun shot.

Shuichi's eyes were unseeing as he stared at the tack sticking out of the table. "An NG Trading Company ship. You want _me_ and _my_ crew to take an NG ship."

The room lapsed into silence as the pain of loss laid heavily over its occupants.

Maiko leaned forward and stared at the tack with curious weariness. "What can you tell us about this... ship?"

"My brother, Yuuji, sent me a letter from Japan telling me that he was sailing out on the Glaring Dream. They are headed for Africa, going right passed us. He said that we could easily hit it. The booty on board is fiercely sought after." Hiro was concealing a great deal. If Maiko wasn't stiff now at hearing an ex lover's name, the whole room would be standing on pins and needles if he revealed the real content of that letter.

Suguru knew every word that had been penned on the pages of that letter. He, Hiro and Rumiko had been debating about whether or not to bring it up to the rest of the crew. As it was, they had no choice. The damage was done.

Maiko was pale and her hands had stilled at cleaning her nails with her knife. Stuttering she protested, "I-I don't think-"

"We'll do it." Shuichi's voice was so very silent it echoed like an explosion.

All eyes were trained on him and just about every mouth was opened; all except for Ryuichi's. He and Shuichi both could feel it. The pull. The pull of gravity.

It was said and so they would. They would take an NG ship.

Bad Luck sailed out the next morning to intercept the Glaring Dream half way to Africa.

* * *

Eiri passed back and forth on the deck of the Glaring Dream.

It had been Tatsuha's hair brained scheme. It had been by chance that they had met Yuuji Nakano. It had been Tohma who suggested signing all the Uesugi assets over to Mika to divide and take care of. It had been damned excruciating sitting on a ship that could or could not be taken by Bad Luck.

Tatsuha had been biting his nails and pulling on Kuma's ears while Eiri had been fingering the small pill box that held a single lock of pink hair tied with a tattered piece of cloth.

The pain of waking up cold, alone, and with almost no evidence that Shuichi had even been there was something Eiri never wanted to think on. But he did. He thought on it almost every waking hour.

When he awoke the morning Bad Luck had sailed, Eiri had found himself clasping a lock of Shuichi's hair tightly in his right hand. The feeling and sound of his heart cracking down the center then shattering was almost audible.

He had kept the pill box in his breast pocket, close to his broken heart.

Tohma had called him and Tatsuha into his office a month and a half after Bad Luck had gone. It was then that he introduced them to a new ship captain of one of his ships, Yuuji Nakano.

One look at the tall man told both Uesugi's that this man was none other than Hiro's brother. They had immediately pounced on him and drilled him for information on the pirates.

Yuuji was surprised that they had known the pirates of Bad Luck, but then the story came out and a plan was formed.

Yuuji wrote to Hiro and the Uesugi brothers had hoped and prayed the letter would reach its destination.

Now in the open ocean, Eiri was having a hard time keeping his lunch down. The nerves were so strong that his hands were shaking as they clasped the small sterling silver box closely to his chest.

Tatsuha plopped down next to him and covered his face with Kuma. "Eiri, what if they don't come!"

"They'll come."

Sighing Tatsuha leaned his head against his brother's shoulder. "I miss him so much, Eiri."

Eiri sighed and patted his brother comfortingly on the leg. "I know. They'll come. They have to come."

* * *

The wind in his face and the helm clasped tightly in his hands, Shuichi was having trouble keeping them steady.

It wasn't that he was nervous. It wasn't that he had lost his nerve. It wasn't that he had lost the will to pirate. It was just that he was so anxious to get any kind of news about Eiri that he was sick to his stomach.

He already had to lean over the railing and lose most of the contents of his stomach to the ocean. Several of his men were afraid he had indeed lost his nerve, but he just blamed it on a _really_ bad hang over.

"Are we really going to do this Shu-chan?" Ryuichi walked to stand next to his friend and placed his forehead against his shoulder in a childish whine.

Shu wrapped his arms around his friend and both young men stood there silently. "It'll be alright. If anything we'll at least torture some news about them from the captain. He will at least have to know something."

They hadn't heard any news at all about their lovers. Perhaps it was better that way but it was torture not knowing if they were happy or even still alive. Shuichi had found that the main lend was so much more treacherous than the sea.

Bellow them on the helm deck, Maiko was leaning against the railing and staring out at the ocean.

Her mother came up behind her and hugged her with ferocity. "I'm sure you will be able to get your hands around his neck when we take the ship. Stop fretting and start working on your right hook."

Maiko and Yuuji had a torrid love affair when she was fifteen; then one day he disappeared leaving not even leaving a letter of explanation. She had never really recovered.

They had loved fiercely and violently, often times resolving their issues with fists and alcohol, but they had loved each other truly.

She had thought that Yuuji was the one, but then he left leaving her broken hearted.

She couldn't wait to get her hands on him. Strangling the life out him was going to be so satisfying.

A shout from the crow's nest alerted the crew of the approaching ship, the Glaring Dream. It was time.

Turning around, Maiko shouted over the frantic rushing about. "Get your asses in gear! We've got booty to capture and asses to kick, now get a move on!"

Above the hurried crew, Shuichi and Ryuichi watched almost nervously as the Glaring Dream came into view. It was time to face their fears and finally get back to life.

My God, how it hurt!

* * *

A shout from the crows nest alerted Eiri and Tatsuha to the approach of another ship.

Lunging from their seats, the two brothers raced up the stairs toward Yuuji who was manning the helm.

"Is it Bad Luck?!"

Laughing heartily at the two young men's enthusiasm, Yuuji was reluctant to give tell them, "It may or may not be. We won't know till they draw closer. Begin to prepare just incase they're unfriendly."

The brothers nodded, but deep down they could feel it. They knew what that ship was, and they knew their lovers were on it.

"Cap'in! They're flying the friendly flag!"

Yuuji blinked then smirked. "Well, shit. It's really them."

Eiri couldn't tell if his heart was even beating any more. It was Shuichi. Shuichi was coming!

Tatsuha whooped and thrust Kuma into the air. "Ryu-honey! I'm coming home!"

Smiling to himself and silently expressing the same sentiments, Eiri thought, "Yes. Home. Home with Shuichi."

Though the two men beside him were ecstatic, Yuuji couldn't help, but feel that he was taking his life in his hands and thrusting it at a rabid dog. Maiko was going to kill him!

The Uesugi brothers raced down the stairs and skidded to a halt at the railing. Tatsuha almost toppled over in his haste to see his love causing Eiri to grab the back of his shirt and pull him to safety.

"Calm yourself, Baka! It will do you no good to drown before you see him."

"Right, thanks!" Tatsuha was bouncing where he stood.

Eiri let a hand inch up to his breast pocket and the comforting shape of the pill box against his heart calmed his nerves. His Pirate King was so close.

The Jolly Rodger was raised and the whole of the NG crew erupted into a cheer. There wasn't a man on board the Glaring Dream that didn't know why they were sailing that day.

Mika walked calmly over to her brothers holding a squirming baby girl in her arms. She stopped just behind them and smacked them both on the head.

They yelped and spun around to glare at her angrily. "I was just reminding you of how much I'm going to miss you two."

They looked at each other then at their sister before scooping her and their niece into a bone crushing hug.

Tohma stood a few steps away and smiled at the sight. He was gong to miss them severely, but knew that they would be returning at least twice a year to Japan. It was the stipulation the Lawyers put on them in order to let Mika take over.

Twice a year they would have to return for a short visit to "supervise" Mika as she ran the family business. It is a small price to pay for their love and the incentive to visit their beloved family.

The siblings pulled away and all three had tears in their eyes. Mika sniffled and shifted the baby to an easier position. "Alright, little brothers. Go get your men."

* * *

Shuichi hadn't really been looking at the ship they were baring down on. He did take note that the crew wasn't even panicking once the Jolly Rodger was raised. Odd.

But just as he was about to turn away from the rail to supervise the loading of the guns, something caught his eye; a golden blond head leaning over the railing on the other ship.

Gasping, he clutched at Ryuichi's sleeve tightly. "Ryu, do you see that?"

The older man was almost crying. He could see his lover. He could see Kumagoro was being clutched tightly in his lover's hands. "Yeah, Shu-chan. I see it."

Suddenly, dawning struck both men and they turned slowly to look at their smirking family. Pointing an accusatory finger at them, Shuichi and Ryuichi shouted, "You knew!"

Rumiko stepped forward and kissed them both on the forehead. "Yes, now go get your lovers back."

The two stunned pirates smiled brightly with tearing eyes.

Shuichi jumped and began reversing orders. "Stop loading the cannons! Get the grappling hooks ready! Pull up to the starboard side! _Gently_!"

To say that the crew was severely confused was an understatement, but once they saw the childish smile plastered to Ryuichi's face and the laughing glee coming from their captain, they soon realized what had happened.

Shuichi and Ryuichi stood at the ready with ropes in hand and smiles on their faces. The moment Bad Luck drew close enough for the ropes to reach the other side both pirates took running starts and leapt over the expanse of ocean dividing them from their lovers.

It was the most beautiful sight Eiri had seen since first laying eyes on Shuichi. His little lover was flying through the air a bright smile plastered to his face and tears streaming down his face.

Shuichi let go of the rope and sailed into Eiri's out stretched arms.

The couple toppled to the deck in a tangle of limbs.

Eiri closed his arms around his lover so tightly Shuichi could barely breathe, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that his lover was with him, in his arms, kissing his face and neck.

"Shuichi! Gods! Never again... Never!" Eiri could feel tears pouring down his cheeks as he reached for Shuichi's lips and weaved his fingers hastily through the silky shoulder length pink hair. "I missed you so much!"

Shuichi fisted his hands into Eiri's shirt and let his tears fall freely as he returned each and every kiss being rained upon him. "I love you, Eiri! Don't leave me again! Please..."

Their frantic kissing eased and they simply lay in each other's arms not caring if both ships' crews were staring. Their lips met in a slow, searching kiss.

Hands reacquainted themselves with the textures and feels of skin, muscle, hair. It was heaven. The sun had come out of the clouds and was now shining down on them, as their lips moved together and their tongues danced.

Slowly pulling away, Eiri rested his forehead against Shuichi's and stared straight into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. You're my other half, my soul. I love you, Shuichi."

Shuichi kissed him softly slowly then laid his head down over Eiri's chest. "Ow!" Shuichi rubbed at the side of his head and shoved a hand into Eiri's breast pocket to pull out the object his head had landed on.

Eiri's silver pill box appeared in his palm. With a puzzled frown, the pink haired pirate pulled it open and gasped when he saw its contents.

Looking up at his love who was silently watching him, Shuichi asked, "You... you kept it."

Nodding, Eiri leaned forward and kissed his Pirate King, wrapping his hand around Shu's smaller one. "I kept it near to my heart."

A small sob broke from Shu's lips as he slammed his lips to Eiri's, drawing the bigger man into a scorching kiss.

Tatsuha was being slowly strangled by a sobbing, crying, shaking Ryuichi.

"Tatsuha wasn't there! And it was so un-shiny! And I couldn't laugh! And I missed you so much, Tats-chan! Please, stay with me FOREVER!"

Tatsuha couldn't suppress his joyful laughter from ringing in the air nor could he stop the tears from pouring down his face. "Oh, Ryuichi! I love you so much! I won't ever leave you! But baby, I can't breathe."

Ryu loosened his grip and pulled himself and the younger man underneath him into a sitting position. He clutched at Kumagoro and squashed the pink bunny between him and his lover as he clutched at Tatsuha once more.

"I love you, Tatsuha." He whispered. "I missed you and Kuma-chan more than you'll ever know."

Tatsuha buried his face into the older man's neck and inhaled his scent. "I love you, Ryuichi. Kuma and I missed you something awful." Pulling away a little bit Tatsuha placed a soft, tender kiss to Ryu's lips.

Rumiko watched the reunion from her landing place on the deck of the Glaring Dream. Her family was once again complete.

A scream of rage and joy broke the silence as Maiko launched herself at Yuuji, who had been watching the reunion with a soft smile.

"You bastard! How could you?!"

"Maiko?! Ah!" Yuuji landed hard on his butt with a fist beating into his jaw.

Hiro was just landing on the deck trying to get to his brother as quickly as possible. What his brother had done wasn't right, but he didn't want Maiko to kill him.

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder and Suguru whispered into his ear, "It's alright, Hiro. Look."

On a second look, one would notice that the fists had stopped flying and flailing limbs were now trying to find purchase on body parts. It would seem that Yuuji and Maiko were battling out their differences with their tongues.

Hiro sighed with a half smile on his lips and turned to wrap his arms around his lover. "Well, I'm glad I won't have to mop up his blood... yet."

Suguru leaned up to kiss his lover tenderly. "As am I, love."

Rumiko was laughing heartily at her daughter and her lover when a familiar voice screamed, "Rumi-chan!" happily.

She barely had time to prepare herself before Tohma came flying toward her and swept her up in a bear hug. "Rumi-chan! I missed you!"

Hugging her little brother back, Rumiko smiled brightly. "I missed you too, little brother."

Letting his sister's feet touch the wooden deck once more, Tohma smiled brightly. "Come and meet Kohana, your niece."

Both siblings smiled brightly and bounded over toward a softly smiling Mika and a giggling Kohana.

Rumiko swept Kohana up into her arms and twirled her around. The little baby giggled and screamed in glee, while Mika paled and tried to protest.

Settling the child comfortably into her arms, Rumiko looked down at her and smiled. "Hello, Kohana! Aren't you just the most precious little flower?!"

The child cooed in agreement then reached out and grabbed a lock of long pink hair to tug on. "She has your hair, Tohma. And your eyes, Mika. She's such a beautiful child!"

"Thank you Rumi-chan. We knew you would think so." Tohma smiled softly as he watched his big sister and his daughter bond.

* * *

The excitement died down and both ships sailed back to Pleasure Port to celebrate.

Inside the Chicken Ranch everyone was laughing and drinking and eating.

Hiro and Maiko were catching up with Yuuji. Suguru was happily discussing business with Mika and Tohma, while Tatsuha and Ryuichi were entertaining Kohana with a dancing Kumagoro.

Rumiko sat back in her flowing skirts, her ample bosom, and her smiling red lips, basking in the glow that was her family.

So happy and content they were that no one noticed the disappearance of two of their number.

The fearsome Pirate King and his captive were lying near the creek at the back of Rumiko's property, wrapped in each other's sated and loving arms.

Shuichi listened contentedly to Eiri's heart beat while Eiri ran his hands up and down his lover's arms and back smoothing over the skin and muscle.

Sighing deeply, Shuichi smiled and placed a kiss over Eiri's heart. "Are you sure you want to live the life of a pirate." He looked up into to steady golden eyes.

Lifting his hand, he ran his fingers over the familiar and beautiful scars on Eiri's cheek. "I could... live with you in Japan if you would rather-"

He was silenced rather ruthlessly by a pair of lips. "Don't say something so stupid, baka." Eiri cupped the side of Shuichi's face and said, "I want to sail the oceans with you. You won't be happy on dry land and I couldn't be happy if you aren't. Besides," he shrugged, "I rather like the sea. It's... soothing."

Smiling widely, Shuichi smacked a sloppy kiss to his lover's lips and laid his head back down. "I love you, Eiri." He wrapped his arms tighter as he yawned and let his eyes drift closed. "Forever."

Placing a tender kiss on top of his pirate's pink head, Eiri whispered to his happily snuggling lover, "I love you, Shuichi. Forever."

Yes. Forever sounded quite good.

-The End-

* * *

A/N: It's actually over. Wow. It took long enough! I got distracted and I had left this story in the worst possible place at the end of chapter eighteen, and I'm terribly sorry for that. I got really bored sometime last week and decided to look over some old stuff and I reread B vs G and knew I just had to finish it! I hope you enjoyed the end. Please review and tell me your most favorite and least favorite parts. Give me criticisms and praises. I will accept anything you want to tell me! I had extreme fun writing this and I hope you had extreme fun reading it! See you in my other stories! Love Ya'll!

11


End file.
